I'm Not Exactly Human
by Twilightloverforeverandever
Summary: Edward left Bella, alone in the woods, thinking he didn't love her. Six months on and she has returned to the place she calls home, Hogwarts, but what happens when Edward and the rest of the Cullens show up? What will Bella do? ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER AND THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K****. ROWLING.**

* * *

Prologue

_**Extract from 'New Moon' page 73**_

"_Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

"_Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my tiny wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

For a long moment I simply stared at the spot Edward had once stood. Then, as I got over the shock of what had just happened, I turned around and headed towards Charlie's house. I was incredibly glad Charlie was home at that moment, it made it easier to escape.

"Bella, what-?" Charlie started only to stop when I aimed my wand in his face.

"_Obliviate_," I spoke the spell quickly and, before he could recover, I grabbed a hand full of green floo powder and through it into the red flames.

As the fire changed from red to green, I stepped into the heath and spoke my destination, "Hogwarts' Headmaster's Office!"

I watched as fire-place after fire-place passed across my vision before I stumbled out of the correct one. I instantly found myself on the wrong end of the Headmaster's wand. He stared at me for a moment before he slowly lowered his wand and sat back down at his desk.

"Bella," his voice was laced with the surprise he quite obviously felt. "You've returned?"

"I have," I agreed with him. "I think it's about time I face the world and Voldemort again."

Dumbledore's blue eyes turned worried as watched me, "Are you alright?"

I paused, considering my answer, "Yes, sir. I've just had an extremely tiring day."

The headmaster didn't look completely convinced but he smiled at me all the same, "Well then, I suggest you go get some sleep. You will return to classes tomorrow and we will discuss what has happened to you that made you so tired at a later date."

I nodded my understanding and agreement before walking out of Dumbledore's office. I walked the halls of Hogwarts, a small smile on my face at the familiar surroundings, until I reached the familiar Fat Lady painting.

I cursed quietly as I realised that I'd forgotten to ask Dumbledore for the password. Before I could think of going back to the office, though, a voice spoke up behind me.

"Bella, is that you?"

I turned around quickly and smiled when I came face to face with my best friend.

"Hey," I greeted. "It's good to see you again."

The black haired, green eyed boy instantly returned my smile, "It's great to finally have you back too."

Harry Potter then turned to face the portrait that watched us with interest and stated the password, "Lion's den."

The two of us stepped into the Gryffindor common room, only to find it completely empty of students.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Harry told me with a smile before he disappeared up the staircase in which lead to the boy's dormitory.

I turned and headed up the only other staircase in the room, the one which lead to the girl dormitories. I walked down the familiar corridor until I reached the room in which Dumbledore had set up especially for me during third year. I gave the picture on my door the password before stepping into the familiar room.

I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up later then I usually would have on a school day. After yesterday's events came crashing back down on me, I got out of bed and dressed in my school robes. I wasn't at all surprised to find that the common room wasn't empty despite it being almost class time.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all sat on the couches surrounding the fire and looked up as I entered.

"Bella," Hermione greeted with a smile as she stood up to hug me.

"Hey everyone," I returned her hug and smile before exchanging another hug with Ginny.

"Glad to be back?" Ron asked me with a grin.

I returned it happily but corrected his statement, "Glad to be _home_."

The others silently agreed as we stood and headed towards the Great Hall. As the five of us entered, we were met with the surprised faces of the rest of the school. It was a well known fact that I hadn't returned for the beginning on my sixth year after it had been revealed that Voldemort really had returned. Dumbledore had made it public knowledge that I had been sent somewhere for my own protection.

My friends and I quickly took our usually seat at the Gryffindor table and, for the rest of my first meal back at Hogwarts, ignored the whispers and stares.

* * *

**Posted: 14/03/09**

**Revised: 22/05/10**

**Thanks for reading,**

**TLF**


	2. Quidditch Captain

**Hey again!**

**I just want to clear some things up about where Bella comes into the Harry Potter side of the story, some things are very different. Harry's parents are still alive and in the order, it was Bella's parents who were killed by Voldemort. The first five years of Harry Potter happened to Bella instead of him and he was just a friend that was there along the way with Hermione, Ginny and Ron. **

**Now that that's cleared up, I hope you like the first chapter**

* * *

Quidditch Captain

Six months had passed since Edward left and I returned to Hogwarts. I still missed him terribly and although I tried to ignore it I felt incomplete without him by my side. My friends could all see the change in me after I returned but they never brought it up.

Today was the first of September and the day I started my seventh and final year. I'd caught up in all my classes and was now ahead again. Everyone remembered and was still curious about my six month long disappearance but no one knew what had actually happened. The only people who knew where and why I went were The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization determined to destroy Voldemort; they were the ones who sent me to Forks in the first place, fearing for my safety. However, what actually happened while I was away was a mystery to even Dumbledore.

I'd spent my entire summer holidays at The Order's headquarters, as it was now technically my house. It had originally belonged to my god father but he died about two months before I left for Forks, leaving the house to me in his will. My friends had been staying at headquarters as well, as all their parents were part of The Order and they had to be close by.

Yesterday as Dumbledore left headquarters to return to Hogwarts for the start of a new year he'd pulled me aside. Not only did he want me to have private lessons with him from now on but he made me Gryffindor Quidditch captain. I played seeker, while Harry and Ginny played Chaser and Ron, Keeper. Sadly, Hermione wasn't really into Quidditch.

The five of us ran through the fake wall on the London train station.

"Bye kids," Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum, called, kissing us all on the cheek. She along with Mr. Weasley and some of the other order members had escorted us here for safety.

"Bye mom," Ginny said before Hermione, Ginny and I took our luggage onto the train. Harry and Ron followed shortly after, having said goodbye to their parents, and the five of us went and found an empty compartment.

"What did Dumbledore want yesterday?" Ginny asked.

I quickly pulled out my wand and casted a non-verbal spell; the compartment was now sound proof. Some of the students on this train were children of Death Eaters and were helping their parents to get information out of us. One of them, Draco Malfoy, had tried to put a truth potion in Harry's drink last year but I'd caught him right before he did it.

"He wants me to have private lessons with him this year," I said.

"Private lessons?" Harry asked.

I nodded, "I'm not quite sure what for though."

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked, always the smart one.

"Isn't what obvious?" Ron asked, always the slow one.

Hermione sighed, "He'll be giving her lessons to help with killing Voldemort."

Everyone other than Hermione and I flinched at her speaking his name.

"Oh come on," I said rolling my eyes, "It's just a name. Plus there are worst things out there than Voldemort."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. Although wizards and witches knew of most magical creatures, they did not know of Vampires and I'd kept the secret, not having told anyone. Everyone turned to stare at me with wide eyes.

"There's something worse than Voldemort out there?" Ginny asked. Harry put his arm around her; I'd been pleasantly surprised when I'd returned to discover that they were together.

I nodded slowly, "Something far worse." Although vampires like the Cullens didn't scare me in the slightest, red eyed vampires were far worse. I'd face Voldemort over vampires like James any day.

I could see Ron open his mouth to ask but I shook my head.

"I never said that," I told them sternly, letting them know that I wasn't about to elaborate.

They all nodded.

"Is that all he wanted?" Hermione asked, returning to the original point to this conversation.

I shook my head before grinning wickedly at Harry and Ron. "Turns out McGonagall made me Quidditch captain."

"What?" They said in unison. Before I could open my mouth to repeat myself Hermione interrupted.

"I don't see why you care so much about Quidditch. It's just a game," she said, sighing.

"You didn't grow up in the magical world, Hermione. It wasn't a part of your childhood like it was ours," Harry told her.

"It wasn't part of Bella's either," she pointed out.

"It's in her blood though," Ginny said, joining the argument. "Her father was the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, before her of course." She finished, grinning at me.

I grinned back. At times like these I always felt happy; I knew I couldn't be whole without Edward by my side but my friends always made it easier. Laughing and joking with them always brought a smile to my face, though I knew that they could tell that behind the smile I was suffering.

* * *

**I hope you liked it,**

**Mel**


	3. They're Back

****

The Cullens have finally arrived - I hope you like it!

* * *

They're Back

The school train had arrived in Hogsmeade about an hour earlier and the Sorting Hat had just finished its latest version of its song. Ever since Voldemort's return, the Sorting Hat's song had changed drastically. It used to just describe the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its role in sorting them; now it gave us lectures on banding together. The Great Hall erupted into applause, but, just like the first time the hat changed its song, it was accompanied by whispers.

"Let the sorting begin," Dumbledore spoke for the first time that night.

The doors opened and in walked the first years who were all turning their heads trying to take in the vast Great Hall. They walked up to the front of the hall and were slowly sorted into houses.

Dumbledore stood up again to give his usual beginning of year speech.

"Before we begin, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that all Weasley produces are banned on school grounds." Several snickers went around the room. Ron and Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George, owned a joke shop in Diagon Alley. It was called Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and after a few incidents in my fifth year, while the twins were still at school, they'd been banned.

"There have been some changes in staff as well," he continued. "Professor Snape will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts." This time the sentence was followed by gasps. Snape had been after that job for years but Dumbledore never let him have it, saying it was better if he stayed teaching Poisons; I guess he'd finally given in. Snape had always hated me for some unknown reason. All I knew was that it had something to do with my parents.

Dumbledore continued, "And Potions will now be taught by -"

Dumbledore was cut off as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

I, along with everyone else in the room, gasped at who walked through the door; though I'm sure mine was for a different reason. All anyone else saw was the seven most beautiful people they'd probably ever seen.

I saw seven vampires.

I saw my family

I saw the man I loved.

The Cullens.

* * *

**I know that it's short but I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger.**

**Mel**


	4. Sorting And A New Broom

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

The Sorting and a New Broom

I froze in my place, staring at them just like everybody else. They slowly walked up to the front of the hall and towards Dumbledore.

"Ah, there you are my dear friend," Dumbledore greeted them before turning to the entire hall. "Professor Cullen will be taking over Potions," he said placing a hand on Esme's shoulder, "While Dr. Cullen helps in the hospital wing."

Everyone clapped politely, still staring at the beautiful family at the front of the room. Dumbledore's penetrating gaze landed on each of the Cullen children in turn.

"How about we get you sorted into your houses," he said smiling.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward toward the sorting hat with her scroll. "Cullen, Alice," she read. Alice smiled brightly and jumped up onto the stole as McGonagall lowered the hat onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled almost instantly.

My entire house stood up to cheer for her; except me. I stayed seated, clapping politely but not incredible enthusiasticly. It would be easier for them to stay away from me if I was in a different house; now she was going to have to put up with me more than she wanted to. After all they didn't want me around.

"Cullen, Edward," McGonagall called.

I could tell, by the way Edward walked forward, that something was making him upset; maybe he'd already noticed my presence. The hat was lowered onto his head and the hat took longer than it did for Alice. The Great Hall sat in silence for a good five minutes as a confused expression crossed Edward's face.

Than, suddenly, the hat called, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I looked down at my hands as the rest of the table cheered again. Edward left to get away from me, not have me living in the same building as him.

"Cullen, Emmett," McGonagall continued.

Emmett stepped forward with a big goofy grin on his face. The hat was even shorter with Emmett than he was with Alice.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled for the third time.

As the rest of my table stood up and cheered I heard Ginny next to me say, "The rate this is going they could all be in Gryffindor."

Ron smiled across to her, "I hope so."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Look at that blonde girl," was his reply.

"Don't get your hopes up," I said, "She's with the really buff one."

I heard Ron gulp as they sat back down.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I've met them before."

I could see she was about to ask something else but McGonagall spoke again.

"Hale, Jasper."

Jasper stepped forward, still looking like he was in pain; most likely from all the blood in the room and the emotions of so many people.

When the hat was set on Jasper's head I saw his expression grow solemn, it was the expression people got when they didn't like what house they were about to be put into.

Then, Jasper's face grew into a huge smile, right before the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

All the other Cullens stood up and cheered for him, just as loud as the rest of Gryffindor did.

McGonagall finally called on the last Cullen child, "Hale, Rosalie."

Rosalie practically strutted up to the stole and sat down. Again, the room sat in silence, for longer than it had for even Edward.

Than for the fifth time in a row the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I groaned. "So much for their plan of escaping me," I muttered to myself.

Just as Rosalie had finished sitting down, an owl suddenly flew into the hall. It had a long, thin parcel clutched in its claws as it flew across the room.

"Isn't it a bit early in the year for owls?" I heard Dean, a boy in my year, ask.

I, along with the rest of my friends, recognized the owl instantly. It was one of several owls that The Order kept at headquarters. My question was, what is it doing here?

The owl dived, closer towards the tables and as it flew over my head, released the parcel. I pulled out my wand, not wanting it to hit anyone and pointed it. The parcel stopped falling mid air, before I slowly lowered in to sit in front of me. The second it hit the table, I heard seven gasps fill the room. The Cullens had obviously just noticed my presence, but I wasn't worried about that right now. I was more worried about what the order would be sending me.

I leaned over and tore the paper from the parcel, to reveal a broom. Everyone in eye shot took sharp intakes of breath. It wasn't just any broom, it was a fire bolt 1000; the fastest broom ever made. I just stared at it, confused, for a second before my gaze drifted to Dumbledore at the front of the Great Hall. He had a smile on his face and a certain twinkle in his eye; he obviously had something to do with this.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron breathed.

I turned my gaze to him and nodded, slowly.

"A Fire bolt 1000!" Harry practically yelled.

A chorus of whispers filled the room, probably wondering who sent me such an expensive broom.

"Bella," Ginny began, "there's a note." She was holding up a folded piece of paper with 'Bella Swan' written on it. I leaned forward and took it from her before reading it, making sure no one else could see it.

_**I found this letter along with the broom in Padfoot's Gringotts volt; I know that Swan is what he always called you so I'm assuming it is for you. **_

_**Moony**_

It was written neatly on the top of a small piece of parchment.

_Dear the beautiful Swan,_

_I'm pretty certain that you are unaware that I was the one who bought you your very first broom. I'm afraid that it was destroyed in the accident but I thought it was time I got you a new one. _

_I hope its fast enough for you; I know how much you love speed._

_Love Padfoot._

I smiled as a single tear rolled down my cheek. I certainly did miss Sirius. I'd been planning on living with him once I finished school, until his death.

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked.

I looked up and her eyes went wide as she saw my tears.

"Padfoot," I smiled.

She returned my smile before taking the note and reading it herself.

"We're so going to win the Quidditch cup this year," Ron said proudly.

"Speed isn't everything Ron," I said. "Quidditch is also about skill and by our first game I'm going to have it drilled into your head."

I heard him gulp as I smiled wickedly. Ron knew how stubborn I could be when I wanted to be; I'm pretty sure the whole school knew it actually.

I heard the tapping of a spoon on a glass cup and looked towards the noise. Dumbledore was standing again as McGonagall tapped her spoon against her glass. He nodded at her before speaking.

"Let the feast begin," he said loudly as food appeared on the tables in front of us. Everyone dug in, forgetting about the owl that had just left the room.

Except, it seemed, for the Cullens. I was still facing the front of the Hall so I could see the seven sets of golden eyes watching my every move.

* * *

**I know that it was kind of weird for them to all end up in the same house but it makes things easier for the flow of the story and plus all the Weasleys are in Gryffindor; why not all the Cullens?**

**Mel**


	5. How Do You Know Them?

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

How do you know them?

The feast had just ended and, although I tried to ignore them, I felt the same seven pairs of eyes on me the entire meal.

"Come on Ronald," Hermione said, standing up. "We have to show the first years to their rooms."

"Don't forget to tell them not to go near my room," I called as they walked away.

Ron turned around and grinned at me, letting me know he'd heard. Near the end of last year, one of the first years had been dared to try to get into my room. It didn't exactly end well, considering there are so many enchantments on the room but, well, no ones been brave enough to go anywhere near it since.

Harry, Ginny and I got up to leave the room when I heard a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

"Bella, wait!" Alice's voice came to me from the other end of the Great Hall. I turned around to look at her, to find all of the Cullens standing near the end of the Gryffindor table.

"Bella?" Ginny asked.

"Go on ahead. I'll see you in the common room like usual."

She and Harry both nodded before leaving the Great Hall. I slowly turned my attention back to the Cullens. They were all walking towards me with what looked like determination written on their faces. They were about half way towards me when Alice started running.

She ran at me, ignoring her family who were telling her to stop. When she reached me she hugged me tightly and the second she did I realized something. Alice hadn't wanted to leave; she'd only done it because Edward had made her.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea how much we've missed you!" she cried.

I didn't miss how she said 'we' not 'I'. Obviously Edward wasn't included in that, he wouldn't have missed me.

I smiled at her, "I've missed you too, Alice."

She looked like she was about to say something else when someone cleared their throat. We all turned to see Dumbledore standing behind the Cullens with a questioning look on his face.

"I was unaware that you knew Ms. Swan," he said calmly. He always called me Ms. Swan in front of other students but when it was just people in the order he called me 'Bella'.

"Yes, we were quite close when Bella was living in Forks," Carlisle said.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed back to me and I bowed my head; ashamed that I hadn't had the guts to tell him what had really happened while I was away.

"I was unaware that you came across other wizards and witches while away," he said. His eyes were penetrating, not releasing my gaze.

"So was I," I said truthfully. I'd had no idea what so ever that they were also magic users. I wondered if you had to be a witch or wizard while human to be one when you were a vampire or if it came with the whole vampire thing.

"You didn't know they were magic users?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

He nodded, smiling slightly again, letting me know I wasn't in trouble. I returned the smile.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt your reunion then but I would like to speak with Ms. Swan in my office." He spoke, always calmly.

"But -" Alice started.

"Alice," Esme scolded.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Follow me then," Dumbledore told me, leading the way out of the Great Hall.

As we walked through the corridor I realized that Edward hadn't even made an attempt to talk to me. I'd hoped that he would of at least let me be his friend, but by the looks of it, he didn't want me as even that.

Dumbledore stated the password and the gargoyle leading to his office leapt aside, revealing a winding staircase. We walked up the stairs and through the door at the top; into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Take a seat," he said gesturing to the chair opposite his desk as he sat down.

I slowly lowered my self into the chair looking down at my hands.

"I think it would be a good time for you to tell me what happened while you were away. You know that I would never force it out of you but with the Cullens here after you met them while away, it's very important that I know," he told me.

I took a deep breath.

"I meet them on my first day at Forks High," I began. "There was something about them that was different to the other students there. They sat by themselves, never really communicating with anyone out side their family. Yet, it seemed that they weren't outcasts because the other students didn't like them, they seemed to choose to keep their distance. I wanted so badly to discover why they chose to do this, but I ended up getting more than I bargained for."

I looked up at Dumbledore for the first time since I started. He was watching me with curiosity, nothing else; I continued.

"I can't tell you what I discovered. I honor my promises," I told him.

He nodded, understanding.

"But I can tell you that, along the way to finding out their secret, something happened I wasn't expecting."

I looked away again.

"I fell in love," it was barely a whisper but from his sharp intake of breath I knew he heard it.

"With Edward," I clarified. "At first we got along perfectly fine, until I saw a little too much that could give away their secret. We stayed away for a while; until one day he said he was tired of staying away from me. At first I didn't know what he was talking about, until I discovered his secret. I told him that I knew and by that stage I was already too much in love; even knowing his secret I couldn't stay away."

I took another deep breath, preparing my self for what I was about to tell him.

"Things worked perfectly for about five months," I absentmindedly touched the scar on my hand where James had bitten me; it wasn't entirely perfect. "My seventeenth birthday came around and suddenly something went wrong and three days later, Edward disappeared after telling me the truth - he never really loved me."

There was a short pause, before, "Three days after your seventeenth birthday. That was the day you returned here," he said.

I nodded sadly, "After what happened I couldn't stand to be in Forks any longer."

"It appears your trip wasn't as uneventful as I'd thought. The Cullens trusted you with their secret; I'm hoping you can trust them not to tell anyone where you were last year?"

I nodded, "If I ask them I'm pretty sure they would, not unless they want me to tell their secret."

He nodded once more, "Then it's time for you to return to your common room."

I stood and left the room, heading toward the Gryffindor common room. I hoped that Edward wouldn't be there, showing me what I wish I could have but can't.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really apprieciate it.**

**Mel**


	6. I'd Be Happy To Help

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed!**

**I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

I'd Be Happy To Help

"Thestrals," I stated the password to the Fat Lady before the portrait hole swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat by the fire, laughing and joking with one another. The Cullens were on the opposite side of the room, away from everybody else; though some people did try to approach them, before chickening out. They were whispering in fast, hushed tones; I knew I wouldn't be able to hear them even if I were standing right next to them.

Both groups of people looked up as I walked in. I looked at my friends, then the Cullens before deciding that right now I just wanted to be alone. I quickly headed towards the stairs. I guess I should have known the Cullens would be able to stop me with their speed and strength, I just never thought they'd try it in a room full of people. Emmett and Alice stood in front of me, blocking the stairs.

I sighed, "I'm not going upstairs anytime soon, am I?"

Emmett grinned hugely, "Not a chance."

"Fine," I muttered, walking over to the table the Cullens were surrounding. I took a seat next to Rosalie, who was, surprisingly, smiling at me. I hesitantly returned the small smile before sitting down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a witch?" Edward asked. It was the first time in six months I'd heard the amazing sound. It still sounded perfectly like velvet but there was a slightly pained edge to it.

"I was bound," I told them truthfully, "By an Unbreakable Vow."

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Jasper asked, confused.

I nodded, "A vow that if brocken results in death." All the Cullens appeared to have stopped breathing. "I made a vow that while in Forks I wouldn't use magic or reveal my identity to anyone."

"Why?" Rosalie asked softly. It was the first time she'd ever spoken directly to me and it felt slightly odd. Rosalie had always been the only Cullen who had ever appeared to hate me. I was surprised she wasn't even glaring at me.

"For my safety," I said. "To make sure that I didn't use magic or reveal myself out of force, to make sure that magical presence in this world was kept a secret from the Muggles."

"Why was it so important to keep your identity a secret?" Jasper asked.

"Not all wizards are good, Jasper." I said just as Ginny and Hermione appeared at my shoulder.

"One of the first years just hexed herself," Ginny said. I was usually the one who cured people in Gryffindor from spells so that they didn't have to go to the hospital wing. I was the only one who knew how to cure most of them and it had been that way since my third year here. I'd been so bored in the hospital wing after returning from rescuing Sirius, that I'd asked Madam Pomfrey how to cure certain hexes. There were some things, though, that she didn't teach me, more serious things that could end badly.

I stood up. "We'll finish this later," I told the Cullens before walking up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Most of the Gryffindor girls were crowded into the first years' room.

"Who hexed themselves?" I asked.

They all stepped away from the bed so I could get through. Lying on her bed was a petite girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes that were filled with tears. I'd seen her get placed in Gryffindor earlier today but she didn't look quite the same at the moment. Her ears, nose and lips were three times their normal size and from the way she was laying down I could tell she had a broken leg.

I sighed, pulling out my wand. "I can easily fix the swelling, but I'm afraid I can't fix your leg. You'll have to go to the hospital wing." Broken bones were one of the things Madam Pomfrey hadn't taught me as I could do terrible damage if I got it wrong. I'd experienced it myself in my second year when our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher at the time had tried to fix my broken wrist and ended up making my whole arm boneless.

She nodded slowly through her tears. With a wave of my wand her appearance went back to normal. I slowly helped her to her feet, walked past the girls still watching us and down the stairs. Before anyone in the common room had a chance to say anything I helped her climb out the portrait hole and into the corridor.

We walked, without crossing paths with anyone, to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" I called as we entered through the door. There was no response so I helped the small girl lye down on one of the beds that I myself had occupied on several occasions.

"I'm afraid Madam Pomfrey has gone to bed," a familiar voice said from behind me, "But I'd be happy to help with whatever you need."

I spun around; one part of me hoping that I had miss placed the voice the other hoping I hadn't.

Standing before me were two people I'd once considered parents; two people that before today I'd never thought I'd see again.

For the second time today - I had come face to face with Carlisle Cullen and his loving wife, Esme.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Mel**


	7. You're Planning To Trial?

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry about the cliff hanger from the last chapter :)**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

You're Planning To Trial?

Carlisle stepped past me, to attend to the first year girl, whose name I'd discovered was Rebecca. He pulled out his wand and her leg was instantly healed. I suddenly had a flash back to that day in my second year when my arm had become boneless. Madam Pomfrey had said, "I can mend bones in a second." I snapped out of it just in time to hear Rebecca's parting words.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," she called as she walked through the doors.

I was about to follow after her when a voice behind me called my name. I turned around, slowly, to face Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"Yes?" I asked softly, knowing they'd hear.

Suddenly I was in Esme's arms and she was dry sobbing. "We're so sorry for what we did to you."

I sighed, "it's not your fault Edward doesn't love me any more."

She opened her mouth to say something but I put my hand up to stop her. "I'm just glad that the rest of you are back and seem happy to see me. I don't want to concentrate on Edward right now."

She nodded in understanding as she let me go.

"It's wonderful to see you again Bella," Carlisle said, extending his hand toward me.

I shook it smiling, "You too Carlisle."

Well, I thought as I left the hospital wing, at least I have the only parents I ever really knew back. I couldn't help but want Edward back too, but I was still slightly resentful towards him for the pain he put me through. Having someone pretend to love you than brake your heart isn't something you get over very easily. I wondered what the Cullens were going to think when they realized I wasn't just a helpless little human any more.

I stepped through the portrait hole to find it almost empty. Most students had gone to bed, leaving only the Cullens, my friends and a few other people. The Cullens I knew weren't going to be going to bed at all and my friends were most likely waiting for me before going to bed. I went over to my friends who were sitting by the fire with two other Gryffindor seventh year boys; Dean and Seamus.

"Hey Guys," I said taking my seat.

"Hey Bella," they all smiled at me.

"Where did you just get back from so late at night?" Dean asked. He and Seamus hadn't been in the common room when I left with Rebecca.

"Hospital wing," I said. "A first year hexed her self."

"Ahh," Seamus grinned, "something our little star pupil couldn't fix." He had a habit of teasing me about my importance in the magical world. Everyone else laughed, while I just glared playfully at him.

"I'm not the star pupil, that title belongs to Hermione," I pointed out.

Hermione shook her head, "I may have been for a while but all I do is read books. You can use the magic with barely any practice."

"She's right you know," Seamus agreed. He was grinning rather widely and I couldn't help grin back.

Ginny yawned from her spot near Harry's legs on the floor. "Well I'm going to bed," she announced, "coming Hermione?"

She and Hermione stood and left the room, heading up the stairs.

"Oh, I just remembered," Harry said. "When are Quidditch try outs?"

I blinked. I'd completely forgotten about Quidditch after seeing the Cullens again.

"I'll have to talk to McGonagall about getting the pitch," I told them. "Once I find out a day I'll let the whole of Gryffindor know."

Both Ron and Harry nodded.

"I was thinking about trying out this year," Seamus said.

"What position do you want to play?" I asked.

"Chaser," he said.

"Does the team have beaters?" I heard Emmett's voice from behind me. We all turned to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper behind me.

"No," I said. "Our old beaters left at the end of last year."

"We'll never have another set of beaters as good as the Weasley twins," Dean said sadly.

"No one's as good as me and Jasper," Emmett said proudly.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't doubt it," I muttered low enough that no one but the Cullens could hear. Emmett and Jasper both grinned at me.

"Make sure you tell us when try out are," Edward spoke.

I glanced at him, "You're planning to trial too?"

"Yes, I'm a chaser," he said.

"Great," I groaned. Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus snickered. I notice that Rosalie and Alice weren't in the common room.

"Well," I said standing up, "I'm going to bed."

I paused half way towards the door to the girl's dormitories, not wanting any of the Cullens to try to get into my room.

"Hey Seamus," I said turning around. "Why don't you tell the Cullens about the time that first year tried to get into my room."

I gave the Cullens a pointed look but only Emmett and Jasper caught it. Edward was staring at the others who were most likely relieving that day. I watched them all shiver before turning and walking up the stairs to my room. I whispered my password to the picture on my door before entering the room.

I fell asleep, for the first time since the Cullens left, not having a single nightmare. Instead having peaceful dreams were Edward and I were back in the meadow or sitting in the Great Hall, next to each other as he watched me eat.

* * *

**Someone told me that my story was moving to slowly and to be honest I kind of agree.**

**It was only because I was trying to get the story started. Now that the first day is over, it will move faster and have longer chapters.**

**Until the next Chapter,**

**Mel**


	8. The Way It's Meant To Be

**50 Reviews - WOW!**

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviewing, keep it up. **

**This chapter is at least twice as long as my other chapters and I'm hoping that the chapters will get longer as I get more into the story.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

The way it's meant to be

The next morning I awoke early and got ready for the first day of my final year at Hogwarts. I left my room and found Ginny and Hermione just leaving their rooms. We smiled at each other, said good morning and walked into the common room. It was a buzz of people; everyone was getting ready to head down to breakfast.

We found Harry and Ron almost instantly, standing by the portrait hole. The five of us stepped through the hole and headed down to the Great Hall. As we sat down at the Gryffindor table Colin Creevy, a sixth year who had hero-worshiped me ever since my second year, approached us.

"Hi Bella," he said, smiling hugely.

"Colin," I greeted him back. It was the first time I'd really seen much of him since my return.

"Did you have a good holiday?" He sounded so excited that both Harry and Ron started snickering.

I ignored them and smiled at Colin, "It was great, thank you. How were your holidays?"

"They were alright but having to go back to a muggle town wasn't so fun."

"I know what you mean, trust me," I said.

"Oh, I forgot you've been living with muggles since You-Know-Who killed your parents," he said.

"Yeah," I said slowly. I didn't really know how to reply to a comment like that.

"You'll get rid of him again someday," he said confidently before leaving.

I sighed, "I wish it was that easy."

The others nodded, agreeing with me. In my fifth year they'd all decided that they were part of this too and would be there to help me along the way. After quite a few arguments I finally agreed.

"You wish what was that easy?" a voice from behind me asked, making me jump.

I spun around; they really had to quit speaking from behind me. This time all the Cullen kids were there.

"Killing You-Know-Who," Ginny said.

The Cullens all looked confused.

"Who's You-Know-Who?" Edward asked.

Everyone in hearing distance spun around to stare at him.

"How do you not know?" Seamus asked incredulously from his seat.

"Not knowing isn't exactly normal," I said pointedly. I knew they'd understand that, they'd realize that everyone else knew and that they didn't know because of what they were.

"I think they actually don't know," Ron said staring at them disbelievingly.

"Then I'll tell them," I said, turning my gaze so that it met all of the Cullens' eyes in turn. "Voldemort," was all I said. Every single person in the room seemed to flinch other than the Cullens, who still looked confused, and I.

"You're the only one who dares to speak his name," Ginny pointed out.

I groaned, "Not this again, seriously. It's just a name!"

"The name of a very, very dark wizard," Dean said from his seat next to Ron.

I rolled my eyes, "Fear of a name increased the fear of the actually thing."

"Easy for you to say," Ron said. "You have nothing to worry about; he's not going to kill you or any of your family any time soon."

"Oh yeah," I said, "Because he's already killed all my family and tried several times to kill me."

Ron flinched slightly before muttering an apology.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked from behind me; I'd almost forgotten they were even there. They sat down on the long table, Alice and Jasper on my left and Rosalie, Emmett and Edward on the other side of the table. I saw McGonagall getting closer to us, working out people's timetables but it would be a little while before she got to us.

"Seventeen years ago a Dark Wizard was at large. He had killed hundreds, magical and muggle a like. He had followers called Death Eaters who were incredibly loyal. People said he was unstoppable. His name was Voldemort." Again the whole room seemed to flinch. I ignore it and took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"When I was less than a year old, he came to my house and killed my parents. He than tried to kill me," the Cullens seemed to freeze in front of me.

"Very few people know what happened that night, but somehow I managed to stop him. He disappeared, lost all his power and many said he died," I said watching the Cullens' expressions.

"But others were smarter; they knew that he wasn't really gone. He was just waiting until a time came that he could try again. My first year at Hogwarts was the first time there was any sign of his return." Now just about everyone other than my friends looked shocked; they hadn't known that.

"He tried to kill me in my first year, while living inside someone else's body and in my second year a memory of him, while he was at school, tried to kill me. Slowly he began to gain strength and in my fourth year, he decided it was time to make his return. As far as he was concerned, the only thing in the way of him gaining full power again was me. So, for a fourth time he tried to kill me.

"He managed to gain back his power but his plan didn't quite work. I wasn't meant to escape, I wasn't meant to be able to worn the world of his return. Of course, no one believed me or Dumbledore for the first year after his return but at the end of my fifth year people finally realized the truth when he tried to kill me for a fifth time and the Minister of Magic himself witnessed it along with tones of others." I finished.

Everyone around me was staring, I'd just told them plenty of things they hadn't originally known and I'm sure it would spread quickly.

"And now it's your job to kill him," Harry whispered.

I sighed, "Yes."

"Why you," Edward asked suddenly, sounding panicked. "Why not anyone else?"

"It's the way it's meant to be," I said sadly. "He marked me as his equal, no one else has the same advantages as me. No one else has the ability to do it."

"That's why everyone feels so much respect when in your presence. You're the one who has to end this war for them," Jasper said. The Cullens and I were the only ones who heard, though, because he said it so low.

I nodded before saying, "I'm the girl who lived."

"Or The Chosen One which ever you prefer," Seamus said grinning.

I groaned, "You know how much I hate being called that."

"Exactly why I use it," he joked.

"If you're not careful I'll use my favorite curse on you," I threatened.

He visibly paled.

The others laughed at his expression while I grinned at him.

McGonagall stepped away from the sixth year next to Dean and she took Seamus' attention to figure out his timetable. She slowly got through all my friends before finally getting to me.

"Bella," she smiled. "Same classes as last year?"

I nodded, returning the smile. She tapped a blank timetable with her wand before handing it to me, no longer blank.

"Professor," I called.

She turned her full attention back to me, even though she was just about to ask Jasper his schedule.

"Can we use the Quidditch pitch next weekend for try outs?"

"Yes, I shall tell Madam Hooch that Gryffindor has the field on Saturday," she told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"That reminds me," She said, "This is for you." She pulled a long scroll out of her pocket and handed it to me. I recognized the writing instantly - Dumbledore.

I nodded to her before she turned her attention to Jasper who seemed to be having problems with her being so close.

I compared my schedule with my friends before Harry, Ron, Hermione and I headed off to our first lesson, potions. We walked down to the dungeons where the potions room was. As the subject was now being taught by Esme I had a feeling that the room would be redecorated. I had to be the only one whose jaw didn't drop as we walked in.

Although the blinds were closed, due to the fact that Esme would be sparkling if they were open, the room looked visibly brighter. She'd painted the, originally black, walls a soft yellow and added more lighting to the room. It looked completely different.

Hermione and I took a seat behind Ron and Harry in the third room as the rest of the students slowly filed in. Not many people had managed to get the potions requirement of an Outstanding for N.E.W.T level so it wasn't long before everyone was present. The Cullens were amungst the last to enter.

"Good morning," Esme begun, smiling brightly, "And welcome to seventh year potions."

The day passed by peacfully until lunch when Malfoy and his Slytherin cronies decided it would be fun to annoy me. They got up from their table and walked over to where I was sitting with my friends. The Cullens were sitting a few seats to my left, pretending to eat.

"Swan," he sneered my name at me as he stood behind Harry, who was sitting opposite me.

"Malfoy," I said calmly, putting another roll on my plate.

"I see you've already made the Cullens part of your little group of followers," he said.

"Their called friends, Malfoy; get some," I replied emotionless.

All the Gryffindors around us snickered.

He glowered at me and I saw him reach for his wand but I was faster. I pulled mine out of my pocket and pointed it at him. His hand froze in its place, not daring to make any sudden movements. Even Malfoy knew that I was deadly with my wand.

He gulped.

"I really wouldn't try that if I were you," I said. "Doesn't your 'master' want to finish me off himself any way?"

He paled. Nobody, other than Dumbledore and I, knew of Malfoy's newly acquired Death Eater status and I was certain he wanted to keep it that way. He glared at me for another moment before storming away with his cronies in tow.

"That was awesome," Ron exclaimed once they were out of hearing distance. I grinned at him.

"You're not that shy any more," Rosalie said to me from her seat a few away from me.

"Bella, shy?" Harry asked before he and Ron burst out laughing.

"I'm shy around muggles because of the Dursleys," I pointed out.

"True," Ron said, "but that would have to mean you met the Cullens in the …" He suddenly trailed off as light bulbs seemed to go on in Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry's heads.

"You met them during your disappearance," Hermione whispered; unaware that they'd still hear.

I nodded before standing up and walking towards the common room for my free period. I shared this free period with Ron and Harry but they were heading off to the libary to look up some stuff for our potions essay, so I was walking alone. I was aware of all of the Cullens also heading towards the common room.

"You disappeared?" Edward's voice asked in my ear. I jumped as I took a seat in the common room, having not expected him to be that close. We had the common room to ourselves.

"For six months," I confirmed. "The six months I was in Forks."

"Does everyone know that?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, "They know I wasn't at Hogwarts for six months. Some said Voldemort killed me; others said I was off on a secret mission. Only a few people know where I was and why and only one person knows what happened while I was there." I thought about Dumbledore than. I'd read the scroll McGonagall had given me earlier and discovered that I was to have a lesson with Dumbledore tonight. I also thought of how no one had seen him since last night. I was pretty certain he wasn't even on the school grounds.

"Who knows?" Emmett asked in one of his rare moments of seriousness.

"They don't know everything," I said pointedly; they all relaxed. "But Dumbledore knows."

"Why did you tell him?" Rosalie only sounded curious, not accusing.

"He was the one who sent me to Forks and when he saw my reaction to you last night he wanted to know how I knew you. He was checking you weren't a danger to me and that you'd keep my secret," I told them.

"What secret?" Alice asked.

"The secret of where I was and what happened while I was away," I bowed my head slightly as I continued. "I've already put my friends in danger; I don't need you in danger too."

"We'll always protect you," Edward said, "You should know that." The way he looked at me when he said that reminded me of when we used to be together. It was the look he gave me when he told me he loved me. I wasn't about to fall for that again.

"I don't need protecting," I said as I got up and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think,**

**Mel**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

That night at dinner was when I caught my first glimpse of Dumbledore all day. He looked tired and worn out but other than that he looked to be in full health. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shooting frustrated glances at Dumbledore who was now talking with Snape.

I suddenly recognized the look on Edward's face. It was the one he used to have when he wanted to know what I was thinking. Maybe, he couldn't read Dumbledore's or Snape's mind. I wondered why he couldn't read their minds or mine. Though, if he couldn't read their minds, it was probably a good thing as I wouldn't have to explain to Dumbledore why he shouldn't be thinking his secrets.

"You alright, Bella?" Seamus asked from the spot next to me.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. "Yes," I said, "I was just thinking."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's gaze flicker towards Seamus and I. It appeared that even if he didn't love me he was still curious about my non-existent thoughts.

"What about?" he asked; grabbing another drum stick from the bowl in front of him.

I sighed, "It's nothing, just stress."

"I know what you mean," he said. "This year is going to be hard."

I nodded in agreement.

"Have you figured out when we're going to have trials?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Saturday," I told her.

Ron, Harry and Ginny all nodded.

"This Saturday?" Seamus asked.

I nodded, "Your still trialing right?"

He smiled, nodding. I returned the smile before continuing to eat.

After dinner, I announced to the whole Gryffindor common room that Quidditch trials were next Saturday. I guess heaps of people were going to show up because everyone looked very excited. I saw Jasper with a huge smile on his face in the corner, obviously being affected by everyone's emotions.

Just before eight o'clock I snuck out of the common room, unnoticed, and headed for Dumbledore's office. As I entered, I found that Dumbledore wasn't alone; Snape sat in the chair opposite him. They both looked up at my entrance. Snape's expression instantly became an unreadable mask, as it always did when ever I was in the room, while Dumbledore smiled widely at me.

"Bella," he began. "Take a seat."

I hesitantly sat in the seat next to Snape, avoiding his gaze.

"We have something we need to discuss," he said, glancing between Snape and myself.

I nodded, slowly, confused.

"It's about the Cullens," he said.

"What about them?" I asked.

"You know their secret, correct?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Last night, Professor Snape and I saw all five of the Cullen children walk into the forbidden forest at midnight," he said. I stiffened slightly; this wasn't going to end well.

"Five hours later they returned to the castle," he said. His eyes were on me, feeling like they were piercing through my soul.

Snape continued, "We went into the forest and followed the path they seemed to take. The path that they followed took them five hours to walk and than return to the castle. It took us ten hours to just walk it."

I gulped, I really didn't like where this was going.

"At the end of the trail," Snape continued. "We found several dead animals."

They were both staring at me now.

"Their not normal witches and wizards, are they?"

I sighed in defeat before shaking my head and muttering a small 'no'.

"We're pretty certain we know what they are," Dumbledore said calmly. "But we would appreciate it if you could confirm it for us. We want to make sure our students are safe."

I nodded solemnly.

"Bella," Dumbledore said, sitting down in the chair across from me and Snape. "Are the Cullen's vampires?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes," I whispered.

"Are they going to hurt any one?" Snape asked.

"No," I said before smiling slightly. "They're vegetarians."

They both looked extremely confused.

I smiled again, "They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood."

They both visibly relaxed.

Suddenly something occurred to me, "Where were you when you saw them head into the forest?"

"Looking out the window," Dumbledore gestured to the window next to his desk. I stood up and looked out it. It was defiantly in Edward's hearing range.

"Than why didn't he hear you?" I whispered, more to myself.

"Pardon?" Snape asked.

I spun around to look at them.

"Some vampires have special abilities," I said, they both looked incredibly interested now. "Alice, Edward and Jasper all I have one. Jasper has the power to feel and control emotions; Alice has the ability to see the future; and Edward can read minds."

They exchanged worried glances at the last one, probably wondering what he'd heard. I looked back toward the window before continuing.

"If you were standing here and they were only at the edge of the forest, Edward should have heard you."

"But he didn't?" Snape asked.

I shook my head, "They would have had Edward check to make sure no one was looking out the window. If he didn't know you were looking that means he can't hear you. It explains the looks he was giving you."

They both looked confused again.

"There has only ever been one exception to Edward's mind ready powers," I told them; "Me."

They both looked surprised.

"He used to give me these looks that told me he really wanted to know what I was thinking. I noticed at dinner that he was shooting both of you the same look."

They both looked deep in thought for a second.

"Did you ever end up mastering Occlumency?" Snape suddenly asked.

I blinked, I hadn't been expecting that. "Yes I did; during the battle in the ministry. Why?"

"The three of us have all mastered it and he is unable to read our thoughts. Maybe the Occlumency blocks his mind reading abilities just like it blocks a wizard from getting into your mind." Snape said. I was surprised at how much that would make sense. The only people he's ever met who mastered Occlumency are the only people whose minds he can't read.

Dumbledore nodded, still in deep thought. He walked up to the window I had recently been looking out of and stared out it. I followed his gaze. Alice and Jasper were walking towards the forest, hand in hand. I guess Jasper needed to hunt more often than the rest.

"They're going out to hunt?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze not leaving their retreating figures.

"Yes," I said. "Jasper is slightly less in control than the others. Having to stay at a boarding school with all the blood around him is hard. If anyone gets to close to him he stops breathing."

Just before Alice and Jasper stepped into the forest they both took off at inhuman speeds. We stayed in silence for a moment before Snape broke it.

"Is it really smart to have a vampire working in the hospital?" he asked.

"If that vampire is Carslie, then yes," I said. "He's practically immune to the smell of blood."

Dumbledore and Snape both nodded, excepting this.

"I think it's time you returned to your room," Dumbledore said.

I nodded and was about to leave when Snape spoke.

"Can we check her memories?" he asked.

I turned around to look at the both of them. They weren't looking at me, but each other. Dumbledore's eyes slowly rose to my face.

"Are you willing?" he asked me.

I hesitated; I wasn't sure I really wanted them to see all of it.

I sighed, giving in, and walked over to the pensive. I pulled out my wand and put it to my temple. I slowly extracted all of my Forks memories and places them in it, watching them swirl around. They slowly stopped swirling and an image of Forks High cafeteria appeared. My first day.

The three of us stepped forward and were pulled into the pensive. We watched as I saw the Cullens for the first time; as Edward glared at me in biology; and as he pleaded with Ms. Cope before storming out of the room.

We watched as for four days I stared at the Cullen table and the seat next to me in biology; as he returned and was suddenly nicer to me; as he saved me from the car accident and I met Carslie for the first time.

We saw glimpses of a month of Edward and I ignoring each other; we saw him suddenly start talking to me again; we watched my trip to La Push where Jacob Black told me what the Cullens were; and as Edward rescued me in Port Angeles.

We watched the memories of me slowly falling in love; me meeting his family for the first time; the whole James incident; my peaceful summer with the Cullens; my fateful seventeenth birthday party; and in the woods as Edward told me he didn't love me.

Then we were back in Dumbledore's office. Both Dumbledore and Snape seemed to be deep in thought.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said.

I nodded, telling him I'd heard him. I was facing away from them both, staring out the same window as before. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"Are you alright?" Dumbledore spoke again.

I wiped away the tear before turning back around to face them and smiling brightly. "Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"That woman they thought was your mother," Snape began as my eyes flickered to him. "Did you actually have her believing you were her daughter?"

I nodded, sadly. "And Charlie believed I was really his daughter too."

"Did you erase their memories when you left?" he asked.

I nodded, "I erased my presence from every person I saw while away. If I went back they'd all think they were meeting me for the first time."

"Except the Cullens," Snape pointed out.

"You try erasing every memory of yourself from someone you love," I snapped. He stared at me for a minute and the way he was looking at me, I could tell that he wasn't looking at me in that moment. He was looking at my mother.

All I knew about Snape hating me was that it had something to do with my parents, but I also knew that I reminded him of my mother. I was a spitting image of her other than my father's long brown hair and Snape had loved her when they were at school together. I wasn't meant to know that but I'd figured it out when I accidently saw a memory of him and my mother during my Occlumency lessons.

He abruptly looked away from me and I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"I think it's time you went to bed Bella. You have school tomorrow," Dumbledore said.

I nodded and headed towards the door.

"Good night Bella."

"Goodnight, sir," I said. I nodded at Snape and then left Dumbledore's office.

I returned to the common room to find the room empty other than Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. All three of them looked up as I entered, they all looked confused. I was going to just walk past them and head to bed when curiosity got the better of me.

"Hey Edward," I called.

"Yes Bella?" He, along with Rosalie and Emmett looked confused.

"I'm not the only person whose mind you can't read any more, am I?"

Shock crossed his features while Emmett and Rosalie were still confused.

"No, you're not," he said.

I nodded.

"Than you should know that I'm not the only one who knows your secret any more," I said.

They all went wide-eyed.

"They're not going to tell anyone," I said quickly. "I seriously doubt that a headmaster wants to cause panic within his own school."

"I thought you said Dumbledore didn't know everything," Emmett said stressing the last word.

"He didn't," I sighed. Emmett opened his mouth but I put up a hand to stop him before continuing. "He saw my memories."

"Oh," they all said in unison.

"And he saw you all sneak into the forest last night," I told them.

"What?" Rosalie asked before turning on Edward. "You said that no one was looking out the window!"

"No one whose mind I could read," he muttered.

"So Dumbledore is the other person whose mind you can't read?" Emmett asked

Edward nodded, "And that other teacher, Professor Snape."

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"I don't know," Edward muttered.

I didn't say anything more, I just left them to figure out why Edward couldn't read our minds. Though, I was certain I already knew.

* * *

**Did you like my explaination of why Edward can't read Bella's mind?**

**I just randomly thought about it and it sounded like it worked.**

**Review if you want the next chapter,**

**Mel**


	10. Like You Still Love Me!

****

Thank you everyone for the reviews!

**Thank you also to BandGeek58407 for beta reading my story! **

**There's a bit of Edward/Bella action in this chapter and I hope you like it!**

* * *

Like you still love me!

The next morning I woke up to find the scar on my forehead burning. I didn't think much of it and walked into the common room to find it filled with students. They were all talking frantically with their friends.

"What's going on?" I asked loud enough that the whole room heard me.

The room seemed to fall silent and stare at me. Hermione stood from her seat next to Ron and walked toward me, holding a copy of The Daily Prophet.

I took it from her and read it our loud. "Ministry of Magic officials were called to Diagon Alley early this morning after the Dark Mark was seen over Ollivanders. He was found dead two hours later with his shop in ruins. Ollivander is believed to have been tortured by the Curio curse, because he held information that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted."

I handed The Prophet back to Hermione before looking around at the scared faces of the other students. This certainly explained why my scar was burning – Voldemort was feeling something very strongly.

My fists clenched and my muscles tightened; I really hope that he isn't happy about founding out something that could help him.

As soon as my anger and sadness over Ollivander's death had come, it was gone. I glanced at Jasper and smiled gratefully at him. He returned the smile. I knew this couldn't be easy on him as he couldn't change anyone's emotions in fear of having them notice.

Everyone was still watching me, waiting for my reaction.

"Voldemort is on the move," was all I said before leaving the common room. Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry all followed me to the Great Hall. The whole school seemed to be abuzz with the news of a new death related to Voldemort. I noticed that neither Snape nor Dumbledore were here for breakfast. I guess they still had things to think about after last night and the whole Order was probably trying to figure out why Voldemort chose Ollivander.

That's why I wasn't surprised when, half way through the meal, one of The Order's owls landed in front of me.

_Bella,_

_I imagine that everyone at Hogwarts is currently very frightened over the latest death. Knowing you, you're more curious than frightened. I'm sorry to say that I can't write any information in a letter incase it is intercepted. I will, however, tell you that we are all safe and we believe that You-Know-Who didn't get whatever information he wanted from Ollivander. If Dumbledore wishes for you to be better informed then he will tell you himself._

_Take care of yourself,_

_Moony._

I sighed after reading it and showed all my friends. In turn, they too, sighed after reading it.

Suddenly, the seat next to me was no longer empty. I looked to my left to find all the Cullens sitting there. Edward sat next to me with Alice on his other side, while Rose and Emmett sat on either side of Jasper, facing us.

"What was the sudden outburst of anger for this morning?" Jasper asked as I turned my attention to them.

"Voldemort is killing again," I said. "It's defiantly not something to be happy about."

"Was it that Ollivander guy everyone is talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"Who exactly is he?" Emmett asked.

"A wand maker," I told them. "Most likely the best there is," I pulled out my wand and admired it before continuing; "He made my wand, as well as its brother," I murmured.

"Brother?" Edward asked with his eyebrows pulled together.

I nodded. "Each wand is made of something different, as I'm sure you know, and it's called a core."

They all nodded.

"My wand is made of a Phoenix's feather, a very rare thing. The Phoenix whose feather is in my wand only gave one other feather, the one inside its brother," I said.

"Who has the other wand?" Alice asked.

"Voldemort," I told her.

"Is that one of the reasons why it's your job to kill him?" she asked.

I frowned slightly. "It's not the reason but it does symbolize the connection we have. I personally don't fully understand it but Ollivander did. I think that's what Voldemort wanted – information on our twin cores." I looked away from them and out the window at the school grounds.

I wasn't about to let any body know but I felt like this was my fault. Ollivander was dead because Voldemort wanted information on me, information that he had. How many more people were going to die before I finally killed Voldemort?

"You're feeling guilty," Jasper said suddenly.

My gaze flashed to him, I was always forgetting about Jasper's gift.

I nodded solemnly.

"Why?" Edward asked.

My gaze flickered to him, "People are dying because I don't have the courage or power to fulfill the prophecy." I'd said it louder than I'd intended to and all my friends were now looking at us.

"Bella," Ginny said, reaching her hand toward me. I moved out of her reach and her hand dropped. "This isn't your fault."

"How many people died while I was away because they knew where I was?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

She looked down before muttering, "Four."

"Yes and all because of me; of course it's my fault!" I exclaimed.

"Bella it isn't –" Hermione started.

"I'm going to class," I muttered before leaving the Great Hall.

I made it about half way down the corridor away from the Hall when I felt someone touch my shoulder. I spun around to see who'd followed me, only to find myself alone, for the first time in six months, with Edward.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking a step towards me.

I looked up at the roof and took a deep breath, calming myself down.

"I'm fine," I said as I went to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and it felt like electricity shot through me. He let go of me quickly as though he too had been shocked.

"I know you, Bella," he said. "You're lying."

I scoffed, "You know the person I would have been if I were human but I'm not exactly human, am I?"

"You may not be as defenseless as I originally thought but that doesn't mean you're not the same person on the inside," he said. He was looking at me the same way he used to again, the way he looked at me when he told me he loved me.

All of a sudden his expression was filled with pain and sadness. I hadn't realized the tear that ran down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

I took a step back, knowing I'd hurt more when it was over if I let myself get too close to him.

"Don't look at me like that," I muttered.

His expression turned confused, but you could still see the pain and the sadness.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you still love me!" I exclaimed.

The pain and sadness came back ten fold but he also looked almost regretful. He opened his mouth to speak when a group of second year Huffelpuffs rounded the corner. They all stopped walking when they saw us, standing alone in the middle of a corridor.

I sighed before turning to continue walking to class when Edward grabbed my arm again. This time he didn't let go but I didn't turn to look at him.

"We'll finish this conversation later," he said before turning on his heals and walking passed the Huffelpuffs, towards the Great Hall.

I sighed before finally making my way to Charms.

"What did Edward say to you this morning?" Alice bombarded me as soon as I entered the common room for my free period after break. We were alone in the common room; I wasn't really sure where the rest of the Cullens or Harry and Ron were.

"I'm pretty sure you already know," I pointed out.

She shook her head, "Whatever the two of you said, neither of you made a decision about it so I couldn't see it."

"If you really want to know ask Edward," I told her.

She sighed, "I already saw him saying 'no'."

"Sorry then but I'd rather keep it between us," I said truthfully.

She nodded understandingly.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I took a seat at a table, taking out my Charms essay.

"Jazz, Em, Rose and Edward are hunting," she said, obviously making sure no one was in hearing distance first.

I nodded, "And Harry and Ron?"

"Library again," she smiled.

I laughed, "For two people who really don't like reading, they sure do spend a lot of time in the Library."

Alice nodded, agreeing.

"Well I'm headed to the library too," I told her as I picked up my essay. I'd just realized that I too needed a book.

I arrived at the library about five minutes later to find Harry and Ron mucking around with a paper airplane that they'd made fly with magic.

"I'll be sure to tell Hermione this is what you were doing instead of your essay when you ask her to do it for you," I said as I approached.

Both their heads snapped up and the plane slowly fell to the table in between them. I laughed at their expressions before walking toward one of the book shelves. I skimmed the titles that I came across, looking for the book I needed. I finally found it and returned to the table Harry and Ron still occupied.

"Hey Bella," Harry started hesitantly.

I looked up at him, concerned; Harry wasn't one to ever be nervous.

"You met the Cullens before they came here, right?" he asked.

I nodded, wondering where this was going.

He took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Then have you noticed anything different about them?"

I stared at him for a second, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't explain it," he said. "But when ever around them I get this weird feeling."

"Does it feel like you should be staying away from them?" Ron asked entering the conversation.

"Yes. Do you feel it too?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "It's such an odd feeling."

Harry's attention returned to me, "Do you get that feeling?"

I shook my head.

He smiled slightly, "Then again you never were one for staying away from danger." Both he and Ron laughed at his little joke.

I smiled faintly, thinking how true that really was.

The Cullens had returned from their hunt in time for Transfiguration after our free period. After my conversation with Ron and Harry, I wondered how many other students had felt that the Cullens were dangerous. I also wondered why I never once thought them to be; maybe I was just immune to it.

Professor McGonagall had us trying to turn a rabbit into a lizard and several people were able to do it, especially with the Cullens in the room. I had just managed to make my rabbit into a lizard when I heard Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor in our year scream. I, along with everyone else in the room turned to look in her direction.

She was sitting next to Neville who had just managed to turn his rabbit into a snake instead of a lizard and it was hissing in her face.

"Leave her alone," I hissed at it across the room. Every head looked away from the snake for a second to look at me. I was now standing up and walking toward the snake.

"Don't touch her," I told it.

The snake hissed once more in Lavender's direction before coming toward me. I pulled out my wand and turned it back into a rabbit before it could get closer than a meter to me. I looked up as the rabbit started running around the room to find everyone staring at me. They all already knew I was a Parselmouth but it didn't mean they weren't a little freaked out when I used it.

"Sorry," I muttered before returning to my seat.

Everyone seemed to eventually shake off the snake incident and return to their rabbits and lizards – except for the Cullens who I knew were going to be asking a lot of questions very soon.

* * *

**I had to add something in there about Bella being a Parselmouth and the twin core that she shares with Voldemort. A lot of you also asked for a bit more Edward/Bella action and although this chapter only has a little bit they will 'finish this conversation later'.**

**Review if you want the next chapter,**

**Mel**


	11. Quidditch Trials

**YAY 100 REVIEWS!!!**

**Thanks heaps for the reviews, please keep it up.**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's probably my favorite (and longest) so far!**

* * *

Quidditch Trials

By the time Dinner came around everyone was talking about how I'd spoken in Parselmouth during Transfiguration; even the ghosts were talking about it.

"What did you say to the snake?" Ron asked when two people walked past whispering about it.

"I told it to leave her alone," I said truthfully.

"You could have just turned it back into a rabbit. Why'd you speak to it?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really know," I shrugged. "Every time I see a snake I just get some weird impulse to talk to it."

"I wish I could talk to snakes," Harry muttered.

"Did you really want to go through what I did when every one found out I was a Parselmouth?" I asked him.

"No I guess not," he replied, frowning slightly.

With everyone talking about what happened, I didn't get a chance alone with the Cullens until late that night. We'd ended up being alone in the common room as I finished a Defense against the Dark Arts essay. Hermione, Harry and Ron had just gone off to bed and I suddenly realized that no one else was in the room other than the Cullens and me.

"You're a Parselmouth?" Emmett exploded as soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione were out of hearing range.

"Yes," I said as I finished writing my last sentence of my essay and put the parchment down.

"Isn't that Slytherin's symbol?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," I said knowing exactly where this was going.

"Then why aren't you in Slytherin?" she asked curiously.

"I wasn't born a Parselmouth," I told them. "I was made one by Slytherin's heir himself."

"How do you make someone a Parselmouth?" Alice asked.

"By cursing them," I said.

"Cursing them?" Edward asked, confused.

I moved my hair away from my forehead to reveal my scar. "This mark is one left only by a very powerful curse."

"What curse was it?" Emmett asked.

"The killing curse," I muttered.

"The one Voldemort cast," Alice whispered.

I nodded, "This is why I'm the one who has to kill Voldemort. When he gave me this scar he gave me some of his power. Not only am I now a Parselmouth but it also gave me a strange connection between my mind and Voldemort's. When Voldemort is feeling particularly emotional, I can feel it and sometimes even see through his eyes. I had to learn Occlumency to keep him out of my mind."

"And me," Edward breathed after a brief pause.

We all turned to stare at him.

"That's why I can't read your mind," he said. "You're using Occlumency to keep me out."

I sighed and nodded.

"You knew," he accused, "You knew and you didn't tell me."

"I only found out why yesterday," I promised. "It's also why you can't read Dumbledore's or Snape's minds, they know Occlumency too."

"Does anyone else?" Alice asked.

"Not at Hogwarts," I said. "But a lot of people who spend time around Voldemort would."

"Would Voldemort?" she asked.

I tilted my head to the side, wondering why she wanted to know but answered anyway. "No," I started. "He most likely thinks that no one would dare challenge his power."

She nodded, thinking, but didn't say any more on it.

"Well I'm going to get some sleep," I announced before heading up the stairs and off to bed.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, it was brought to my attention once again that Dumbledore and Snape were rarely at meals anymore.

"They sure are away a lot, aren't they?" Ginny stated.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore and Snape," she replied.

"I noticed that," Harry said. "I wonder why."

"Business with The Order most likely," Ron said.

We all nodded in agreement, having concluded the same thing.

"Hey Swan!" the voice of non-other than Draco Malfoy called.

I groaned.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked without glancing away from my food.

"Just thought I'd let you know that I'm Slytherin's seeker again this year," he said. "There isn't really a reason for you to even bother trying to put together a team." He was smirking, thinking he'd won.

"I just thought you should know," I told him in the same tone, "That you need to get over yourself."

Everyone around us started laughing; even some of the Slytherin's cracked a smile.

He didn't even reply as he stormed away.

"So trials are still on tomorrow?" Jasper asked from across the table.

I nodded, smiling at him.

"I hope the team is really good this year," Ginny said.

"Hey," I exclaimed. "Don't forget I'm the one choosing the team."

"But you have to actually have good players to choose from first," she pointed out.

"True," I said.

"We do have some good players," Harry said.

"Yeah, like us," Ron said high-fiving Harry.

I, along with Hermione and Ginny, rolled my eyes.

"With your new broom we'll defiantly have the fastest seeker," Ginny grinned.

"I'd almost forgotten about that," I said.

* * *

Saturday finally came around and all of Gryffindor was now on the Quidditch pitch – either in the stands or on the pitch holding a broom.

"First," I called, loud enough that everyone could hear, "I want you to all fly two laps around the pitch in groups."

I blew my whistle and a group of five second year girls lifted off the ground and started flying around the pitch. They were very slow and two of them descended to the ground after one lap during a giggling fit. I sent that group straight to the stands. The first couple of groups went by pretty much the same, all of them younger kids. By the time I got to fourth years they started to pick up pace and managed to stay in the air the entire two laps.

Everyone who failed to complete the laps I had sent to the stands and the only group left to fly consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I blew my whistle with a smile on my face and the six of them took off at lightening speed and completed their two laps with ease before returning expertly to the ground.

"Nice," I said before turning to face the people who were still left on the pitch. "Anyone trying out for beaters," I called. "Stand over there," I pointed toward the other side of the field and about ten people, including Emmett and Jasper, walked in that direction.

I turned around toward the box of Quidditch balls at the same time as I grabbed my broom. I took out three beaters' bats and handed one each to two of the boys who had stepped aside and kept one for myself.

"In the air," I said to them and they took off.

"Everyone else is to stay on the ground," I yelled, not wanting any injuries.

I released the bludgers and they flew up into the air. I hopped onto my broom and kicked off up into the sky. The bludgers were flying around the pitch wildly, narrowly missing some of the stands.

"Right," I said to the two boys that were sitting on their brooms in front of me. "I want you to aim the bludgers through the goal posts when they come near you."

They both nodded, looking nervous. Before either of them could even have a chance to hit a bludgers one flew over the boy on the left's head and headed straight for me. I swung the bat and the bludger went straight through the goal post on the other end but I could see it coming back toward us.

"Go!" I yelled so that the whole pitch could hear before I flew out of the way of the other bludger.

The first two boys were strong but couldn't manage to get the bludgers to go the way they wanted them to. The next three groups were quite the same, as they were all really buff guys.

"Emmett! Jasper!," I yelled towards the ground as the second last pair touched the ground. "Get up here!"

I hit one of the bludgers out of my way as Emmett and Jasper came to a stop in front of me.

"You know what to do," I told them. "Go for it."

Before I could even take another breath they'd flown off after the bludgers. Jasper was the first one to get a bludgers through the goal post but Emmett's followed shortly after. The crowd was cheering and after about five minutes of them hitting the bludgers continuesly through the hoops from different angles and positions, I returned to the ground to watch the show.

"You're not a bad beater yourself," Edward said next to me.

I turned to look at his face, "Thanks. I'll always be a seeker though." I paused, "It's in my blood."

He turned so that his eyes met mine and he smiled the crooked grin that I loved so much, "Your blood?"

I returned his smile, "My dad was a seeker. They say he was the best Hogwarts ever saw."

My gaze drifted back to Jasper and Emmett as the crowd cheered again.

I laughed, "I think they've done enough showing off."

I blew my whistle and Jasper and Emmett returned to the ground. I kicked off the ground and flew after one of the bludgers. I caught it and put it back in the box before doing the same with the other.

"Keepers in the air," I said after finally getting the second bludger back in the box. Several people took off up toward the goalposts as I took out the Quaffle.

I turned to Harry and Ginny, "Would you two mind helping me out?"

Both of them smiled and took off into the sky and faced the keepers. I smiled and took off, stopping in between Harry and Ginny.

"You're going to take turns defending the goal against the three of us," I told them. "You'll get five chances."

They all nodded.

"First up," I called.

Harry, Ginny and I did several tricks, confusing the keepers to the point were most of them didn't know who had the Quaffle. One boy managed to save four and it looked like he was going to be the best until Ron managed to save all five, giving him a much needed confidence boost.

The keepers retired to the stands, other than Ron who was going to help me, as the Chasers flew up into the sky.

"I want you in groups of three," I called to all of them. They split into groups of three and I was surprised when Harry and Ginny went with Edward but didn't comment on it.

The groups of chasers each took turns at trying to get the Quaffle threw the hoops. I knew, just as well as everyone else did, that Harry and Ginny were going to be back on the team again but it was only fair to make them trial. They made it obvious why they were on the team and working with Edward made them look even better.

I was actually quite awed at the way Edward played. It was aggressive but also graceful, just like everything else a vampire did and just like everything else, Edward was really good at it. No one managed to get the Quaffle past Ron except Harry and Ginny who both managed to get two goals and Edward who got four.

As every one returned to the ground I announced the team in a voice everyone could hear.

"Our keeper, for the second year in a row, is Ron." I called loudly as a cheer erupted.

"Our new Beaters are Emmett and Jasper," another loud cheer went through all of Gryffindor.

"And our chasers this year are Ginny, Harry and Edward," a third cheer erupted through Gryffindor as the team came to stand on the pitch.

"Congratulations," I smiled at all of them. "You all did really well today and I expect to see you all here Monday after school for our first training session."

We all started heading to the changing rooms when I remembered something, "Oh and a warning to all of you. Be careful around the Slytherin players, we all know that they like to cheat."

"No one will be getting any of us," Edward said tapping the side of his head. Harry, Ron and Ginny had already entered the change room and hadn't seen the action.

"Stupid, mindreading vampire," I said as I entered the change room. I could hear Emmett and Jasper's laughter through the door.

* * *

"Who are the new additions to the team?" McGonagall asked as I entered her office to give her the new team list.

"Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen," I said.

"The Cullen brothers?" she asked sounding surprised.

I nodded, "You've seen how big Emmett is, he makes an amazing beater."

"And Edward and Jasper?" she asked.

"Jasper is the other new beater and Edward is an amazing chaser," I told her truthfully.

She nodded with a smile, "I can't wait to see them in action at our first game. It's in a week by the way and it's against Ravenclaw."

I nodded, "We'll be ready."

"I hope so," she said taking the parchment with the team member's names on it.

I returned to the Gryffindor common room to be bombarded by Alice.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Malfoy," she said. "He's going to put something in your pumpkin juice tonight."

"And if I don't drink it?" I asked.

She blanked out for a second before smiling, "You'll be perfectly fine."

I returned the smile.

"Come join us," she said, dragging me to where the other Cullens were sitting. "It's only fair that you are part of the family celebration."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're part of the family," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. As I laughed and joked with the entire Cullen family, for the first time in six months, I felt like that was true.

I really felt like part of the Cullen family again.

I felt like this was _my_ family.

* * *

**I was thinking about maybe writing a chapter in Edward's point of view of what has happened so far and what is running through his head.**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter and of me writing a chapter in Edward's P.O.V.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

**Mel**


	12. Blood Flavoured Lollipops

**Thank you every one for the reviews!**

**I got a mixed responce about writing in Edward's point of view so I've decided to write Edward's P.O.V in a different story.**

**I will tell you more about it in the next chapter.**

**For the mean time, I hope you like the latest chapter.**

**It's all about Bella spending time with the Cullens.**

* * *

Blood-flavored lollipops

The next morning was the first trip to Hogsmeade for the school year and I was incredibly excited. Alice and Rose had practically begged for me to spend my time in Hogsmeade with the rest of the Cullen family. I finally agreed after I discovered that Harry and Ginny were planning on spending time alone and that Hermione was hoping to spend some time alone with Ron, her secret crush.

At the end of breakfast I said goodbye to my friends and began the trip to Hogsmeade with the Cullens. We were all laughing from a joke Emmett had just told when something I'd been meaning to ask Jasper occurred to me.

"Hey Jasper," I asked.

"Yes?" he smiled at me.

"Why don't you seem to have a problem with being around my blood any more?" I asked.

He looked away, "After what I did to you at your birthday party –"

"I don't blame you for that Jasper," I said, his head snapping back in my direction. "I never have and I never will."

He smiled sadly at me, "Well after your party I got better at being around blood. Of course, if someone actually starts bleeding or gets to close it will still be hard but you're blood is no longer a problem for me because I've spent so much time around you."

I smiled, "Does that mean I don't have to keep myself at a safe distance any more?"

Emmett's booming laugh rang in the hills around us and Jasper grinned, "As long as you're not actually bleeding."

"Awesome," I muttered.

Everyone laughed at that, even Edward, who used to tense up when ever I mentioned getting bitten.

We arrived in Hogsmeade and headed into the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta stood at the counter serving several Hogwarts students. After everyone had sat down I was about to stand up again to get myself a drink when Edward grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him; he was smiling brightly.

"I'll get you a drink," he said standing up.

I was about to protest when Alice stepped in.

"Just let him get it," she said. "You know how stubborn he can be."

I sighed but agreed and watched him walk up to Madam Rosmerta who seemed dazzled the second she laid eyes on him.

"You don't need to buy me anything any more," I said. "Unlike in the muggle world, I'm quite rich in the magical world."

Alice smiled brightly at me, "Doesn't mean we won't buy you things for the fun of it."

I groaned but decided to let it drop as Edward returned with a Butterbeer.

"Drink up little human," Emmett grinned playfully.

"I'm not exactly human any more Emmett," I pointed out as I took a sip.

His face seemed to fall slightly before it lit up again, "Than drink up little witch."

Rose reached back and hit him upside the head, to the amusement of the rest of us.

"What was that for?" Emmett exclaimed.

Rose didn't answer and just glared at her husband instead. Emmett quickly backed down and kept quiet.

I laughed and shook my head; the others all turned to look at me confused. "Absolutely nothing has changed," I murmured.

"Is that a good thing?" Edward asked cautiously.

I looked up at him and smiled. It felt like my first full smile since the day I returned to Hogwarts. "Yes," I said. "That is defiantly a good thing."

He returned my smile with a crooked one of his own and for a moment I couldn't look away from him. Our eyes were locked and I was completely lost in his bright topaz eyes. The sound of someone calling my name snapped me out of it and I turned around to look at Seamus who had just come through the door.

"Hey Seamus," I smiled at him.

"Hey," he smiled back.

I heard a loud growl erupt from the seat next to me and turned to see Edward glaring at Seamus. Seamus hadn't caught it as he was standing too far away but all the vampires and I heard it.

"What?" I whispered to Edward.

"His thoughts are similar to that of the vile Newton," I chocked on the Butterbeer I had just taken a sip of.

I didn't get time to reply as Seamus had just arrived at our table with Dean next to him.

"We were just heading over to Honey dukes," Seamus explained. "I was just wondering if you wanted to join us.

My eyes were still locked on Edward's face as he glared at Seamus, completely unnoticed by him.

"Sorry Seamus," I said, finally taking my eyes off Edward to look at him. "But I already promised to spend the day with the Cullens."

He frowned slightly, his eyebrows pulling together but nodded before he and Dean left.

"Annoying hormonal teenagers," I heard Edward mutter.

I turned to Jasper, "Are his emotions really as bad as Mike's?"

Jasper nodded, cringing slightly.

"Edward," he said looking at his brother. "You need to calm down before you send me on a rampage."

"Sorry," Edward murmured before turning to look at me. "You don't really like him do you?"

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

"He seems to think you're quiet taken with him," he told me.

Alice and Rose giggled and Jasper chuckled at my expression while Emmett's booming laughter rang out through the room, causing several heads to turn in our direction. Edward looked less than pleased.

"Are you serious?" I asked. As far as I was aware I'd never shown any interest in anything but friendship around Seamus.

Edward nodded, still not looking happy.

"No," I said looking Edward in the eye. "He's just a friend."

Edward nodded, looking satisfied and he smiled slightly.

"There's only one person who'll ever be more than a friend to me," I whispered, forgetting that they'd hear until it was too late. None of them commented on it, though Edward's smiled did fade and his eyebrows pulled together.

"I did want to go to Honey dukes though," I said, breaking the silence.

Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "You mean you're actually going to buy something."

"Yes Alice," I laughed. "Would you like to witness it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes!" she chimed as everyone stood up.

We headed over to Honey dukes and entered to find it filled with Hogwarts students. Although they were cringing from the smell of the food, the Cullens looked around in amazement. The shelves were lined with the best looking sweets imaginable. There were hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering blue squares of coconut ice and honey colored toffees. Off to one side of the store sat several barrels of every flavor Beans.

I walked over to one of the shelves that were lined with chocolate, the Cullens followed.

"How do you eat this stuff?" Rose whispered next to me.

I laughed slightly, "We can't smell as well as you can."

She turned to grin at me, "That explains a lot."

We both laughed and so did Alice, having heard our exchange.

I picked up a packet of Chocolate Cauldrons and quickly put them back after I had an unwanted flashback.

"You don't like Chocolate Cauldrons?" Edward asked from behind me.

"I used to," I muttered as I walked toward the squares of blue coconut ice, my favorite.

"Why don't you anymore?" he asked.

I sighed before telling him.

"Last year a guy in Hufflepuff gave me a box of Chocolate Cauldrons," I began. "Harry had warned me the day before that he'd heard some guys saying they were going to try to get me to take a love potion. I figured that the chocolates contained a love potion so didn't try them but Ron found them on the table in the common room."

I looked at Edward for a second before glancing back at the coconut I was holding.

"Let's just say that hearing Ron say he was madly in love with another guy isn't something easily forgotten," I said.

Edward was smiling and chuckling, not looking as carefree and happy as I had once seen him, but closer to it than I had seen in a long time.

I smiled slightly and giggled before walking over to a sign that said, 'Unusual tastes'. I laughed loudly at what I saw; all the vampires were instantly by my side.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, smiling that amazing crooked smile of him.

I pointed at a tray sitting just underneath the sign; it was filled with blood-flavored lollipops.

"Yum!" Emmett yelled and grabbed one before sticking it in his mouth. He smiled as he tasted it and murmured, "Animal blood."

Alice reached forward and grabbed one before smiling brightly.

I laughed, "This is defiantly not a sight you see everyday."

Edward agreed with me, "Never thought I'd see the day Emmett and Alice stood in a candy shop sucking on lollipops."

That just made me laugh harder and soon we were all doubled over in laughter. The other students in the shop were staring at us as they passed, wondering what was so funny.

"I'm going to get some of these for Carlisle and Esme," I said before grabbing some of them. I walked over to the counter and the shop keeper gave me a funny look as she saw all the blood-flavored lollipops and the blue squares of coconut ice but she shrugged it off.

We left Honey dukes and deciding we'd had enough, we headed back to Hogwarts.

I sighed as soon as I sat down on a chair in the common room; I'd just remembered I had Charms homework to do. I pulled out my wand and summand my parchment and quill to appear next to me. I wasn't quiet sure where the others had gone but Edward and I were suddenly alone in the common room.

"Need any help?" he asked quietly as he sat down.

I shook my head, "I'm fine but thank you."

He nodded and we sat in silence as I finished my homework. When I was done Edward spoke again.

"Did Charlie know that you were a witch?" he asked softly. Not exactly what I was expecting but I was always expected the unexpected when it came to Edward.

I shook my head, "You heard his thoughts on several occasions; he had no idea."

He nodded.

"In fact," I said. "He doesn't even know I exist any more."

He stared at me in surprise, "He doesn't know you exist?"

I looked away from Edward, "If you were to return to Forks no one in that town would have any recollection of me what so ever. I had to erase all their memories."

"But you didn't erase mine or my families?" he asked.

A tear ran down my cheek, "I know it was selfish but I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't erase the memories of the people I love."

There was a short silence before he lifted my chin to look him in the eye. He whipped away my tears.

"Thank you," he murmured.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"Thank you," he repeated. "I didn't want to forget you. You mean too much to me."

We were staring into each other's eyes. He was giving me that look again and I felt the same as I used to in his presence – I felt loved. I was about to respond when the portrait hole opened and we jumped apart.

A group of third years came in, laughing about something that had happened during their trip to Hogsmeade. They took seats in the common room and continued talking, barely noticing Edward's and my presence. We glanced at each other before I jumped up and hurried to my room. I needed time to think.

* * *

**I got the blood-flavored lollipop idea from the third Harry Potter book - there is actually a part where Ron points them out in Honey Dukes and Hermione says, "Harry won't want one of those, there for vampires, I expect." :)**

**I hope you liked the Edward/Bella bits that I slotted in there. I also tried to get the other Cullens charactors similar to the ones in the book but Rose is a little OOC, there is a reason for it though as she as lightened up towards Bella. Around other students she is still as rude.**

**Read and Review!**

**Mel**


	13. There's A Storm Coming

**Hey everyone!**

**I know this chapter took longer than normal but it's here now!**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

There's a storm coming

It was now Monday afternoon and our first Quidditch practice was scheduled to take place. I walked out onto the pitch to find the rest of the team already standing there, holding their brooms. I heard snickering as I walked closer to them and turned around to glare at the Slytherins who had decided to come and watch. Unfortunately there is no rule against them watching our training sessions or else I would have already sent them back to the castle.

"Ignore them," I said as I turned back to the team. "As far as you're concerned, we're the only ones here."

The rest of the team nodded.

"Alright then," I said stepping over my new broom. I'd been using my old broom for the trials as I hadn't wanted to damage the new one. This would be my first time riding it. "We're going to get started."

Everyone else stepped onto their brooms and Harry, Ginny and Ron took off. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were about to follow them when I stopped them.

"I need you to be careful," I said. "I don't care if you use your full speed and strength in the game; it's up to you how much you want to risk it. However, during trainings I don't want to have to take anyone to the hospital wing because you were stronger then them."

They all nodded, understanding.

"One other thing," I said. They all paused from taking off again, seeing my massive grin. "Make Malfoy eat his words."

They laughed as I took off and stopped facing Harry, Ginny and Ron. Edward, Emmett and Jasper appeared to their left shortly after.

"Off you go," I smiled as the team took off to fly laps around the field.

Edward was, of course, the fastest flyer but he only just beat Emmett and Jasper. Harry, Ron and Ginny were following them not far behind. When they were on the opposite end of the pitch I decided it was time to try out my new broom.

I speed across the pitch, past the rest of my team and around the goal posts before coming to a stop. The others had stopped as I flew past them and were now staring at me, mouths hanging open.

"Wow," I breathed.

"That was awesome!" Ron exclaimed and the rest of us laughed.

Training ended two hours later and we headed back to our rooms. I put my broom away and finished my homework before returning to the common room. I spotted my friends sitting by the fire. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist while she had her head resting on his shoulder. Ron and Hermione sat to their left, holding hands - they'd come back from Hogsmeade yesterday announcing that they were together. Although I was happy for all of them, I felt a tug on my heart; I wished I had what they did.

I quickly looked away, only to have my eyes land on the Cullens. Alice sat in Jasper's lap, talking 100 miles an hour as he tried to calm her down. Rose and Emmett sat on the couch opposite them, whispering to each other while smiling goofily. I glanced to the other couch in the small circle and my gaze was met by a beautiful topaz one.

I would know those eyes anywhere - Edward.

I didn't want to disturb my friends' obvious bliss. Instead, I headed over to where Edward sat alone, joining him on the couch.

Alice jumped off Jasper's lap the second I sat down, "There's a storm coming!"

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look in our direction. Everyone else was grinning from ear to ear, excited for what that meant. For some reason, Alice's gaze didn't leave my face. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why she was staring at me.

"Are you going to join us tonight?" she asked.

I blinked, not expecting it.

"Only if you want me to," I said quietly.

"Of course we do," Rose exclaimed. She was almost as excited as Emmett, I wondered if Jasper had something to do with that.

"Alright," I grinned. "I'll come."

"Yay," Alice began bouncing up and down on the spot. I smiled at my pixie of a best friend and she returned it.

Wait.

Did I just say best friend?

I hadn't called her that since they left me. I guess I was finally starting to forget about what they did and was enjoying the present.

"We'll leave shortly after dinner," Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nodded.

"Your friends have to think you're in bed," Alice pointed out.

"I'll make sure of it," I told her.

She nodded before returning to her spot in Jasper's lap.

"Esme will be so happy that you are coming," Edward whispered in my ear. I knew the others could hear us but they'd gone back to their own conversations.

"Are you happy that I'm coming?" I asked before I could stop myself. An emotion I didn't understand flashed across Edward's face before it was quickly gone.

"Definitely," he said, grinning crookedly at me.

I returned the smile as the six of us got up and headed towards the Great Hall.

"Why do you even bother coming to dinner if you don't eat?" I asked them suddenly.

"We have to keep up pretences," Edward pointed out.

I opened my mouth to say something more when I was interrupted.

"Ms Swan," I turned to face Snape who had just appeared behind Edward.

"Sir," I said curtly.

"Don't forget that tonight is the first full moon," he said pointedly. I froze in my seat, staring at him.

I quickly shook myself out of it, "I will not forget."

"I should hope not," he said.

We stared at each other for a second, passing on the silent message. After a moment he turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I might not be able to go tonight," I said looking away from them.

"Why not?" Edward asked sounding disappointed.

"I have to be twice as careful on full moons," I told them.

"Why?" Rose, this time, asked.

I sighed, "When Voldemort wants you dead, night time is always dangerous. It's more dangerous on a full moon though, some of his servants work by the full moon."

"There's no need to worry," Emmett said flexing his biceps. Several people around us were watching Emmett's huge arms warily.

"He's right you know," Edward said. "We'll protect you."

"I'm not about to put you all in danger," I told them sternly.

"We're made of stone," Rose pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what you're made of when it comes to Voldemort," I murmured.

"Please Bella," Alice begged. "Please, I promise we'll protect you and don't worry about us we'll be fine."

I sighed, giving in. "Fine, but Dumbledore isn't going to be happy if he finds out that I was out of the castle on a full moon."

"You'll come back unharmed," Edward promised, taking my hand that was sitting on the table. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Alice coughed.

Edward rolled his eyes as he moved his hand off mine, in a way that almost looked reluctant. "_We_ won't let anything happen to you."

I giggled.

An hour later, after telling my friends I was going to bed, The Cullens and I snuck out of the Gryffindor tower. We met Esme and Carlisle at the entrance to the castle and began to head toward the forbidden forest when I remembered something.

"They're going to see us," I whispered.

They all turned around to look at me.

"Who is?" Carlisle asked.

"Dumbledore and possibly Snape," I said.

"We'll have to use vampire speed," Alice said.

Carlisle nodded, "Edward can you carry Bella?"

Edward nodded at his father figure before turning to me. He swung me onto his back, just like he'd done so many times before. We arrived in a large clearing minutes later and I jumped down off Edward's back. Alice, Edward and Carslie went to stand in the field while Emmett approached home plate, swinging an aluminum bat. Jasper and Rosalie sat next to me on a rock as Esme umpired. It looked the same as the first time that I'd seen them play.

"It's time," Alice called and the second she did lightening flashed through the sky, followed seconds later by thunder.

Emmett stood up to bat and hit the third pitch, sending it flying over Edward's head. He shot after it as Emmett ran round the bases. Emmett was meters from home plate when Edward shot back through the trees, across the field and taged Emmett whose foot was inches from the plate. Emmett sulked away as Jasper stood up to bat.

They'd been playing for about half an hour when Alice suddenly went stiff as a board. She was on her way to stepping up to bat and her foot had frozen mid air. Edward instantly appeared at my side, just as the other males appeared at their significant others' side.

"Alice," Jasper spoke softly while sending her calming waves and holding her hands.

She suddenly snapped out of it and her gaze turned to lock with mine.

"Our futures just disappeared didn't they?" I asked, looking her straight in the eye.

She nodded slowly.

There was a sudden howl in the distance, a howl I recognized and it wasn't all that far away.

"How did you know?" Edward asked beside me.

I stood up off the rock and made sure that my wand was accessible from its position. "There is a reason that full moons are more dangerous," I said looking into the forest.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You were defiantly right about one thing Alice," I said. "There is defiantly a storm coming."

I wasn't looking at the Cullens but I could tell they were all confused.

There was a second howl, closer this time. It came from the other side of the tree I was facing. A tall, rather large wolf stepped out from behind the tree growling in my direction.

"Ah Fenrir Greyback," I said watching the werewolf's every move. "We meet again."

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! :)**

**In my last chapter I told you about how I was planning to write this story in Edward's P.O.V.**

**Well I've started writing it and it's called 'Why is that so hard to believe?'.**

**I've only written the prologue so far as writing in Edward's P.O.V is harder than Bella's but I will posting the first chapter soon, hopefully by the end of today (which for anyone in America is like seven in the morning).**

**Read and Review!**

**Mel**


	14. Becoming One Of The Cullens

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting them!**

**I'm currently in an amazingly happy mood as I just won my softball grand final and so this probably won't be the only chapter I post today.**

**Also, my holidays as coming up soon. They start next Wednesday, which for anyone in America will still tecniqually be Tuesday... Confusing time differences, I know. My family isn't currently planning on going away as my dad's girlfriend just got a new job and can't take time off work. So, lucky for all of you I'll still be around to post chapters :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Becoming one of the Cullens

"_Ah Fenrir Greyback," I said watching the werewolf's every move. "We meet again."_

All he did was growl more menacingly at me. I could tell he was about to take a step closer when Edward jumped in front of me. He was in a protective crouch and was growling in Greyback's direction.

"Edward," I murmured, trying to get him to calm down. I had no idea why he was acting this way. What did he care if I got attacked? I wasn't about to let him get hurt over me, especially when he didn't even love me. I went to touch his shoulder when Alice ran forward and grabbed hold of my hand mid-air.

"I wouldn't do that," she whispered in my ear. "I may be blind to the future but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't end well."

I looked at her confused.

"He has given over to his protective instincts," she told me.

"He doesn't need to protect me," I said.

"That may be but our instincts tell us to protect our mates," she whispered.

"But he doesn't want me to be his mate," I reminded her.

She opened her mouth, probably to argue, when Edward's growl became twice as loud. He suddenly pounced on Greyback and tackled him to the ground, creating a sound similar to boulders crashing. Alice grabbed hold of one of my arms and Rose stepped forward to grab the other. They pulled me away from the fight as Emmett and Jasper joined to help Edward.

Greyback howled loudly as Edward ripped off his arm, a sight I really hadn't wanted to see. This time, however, the howl was followed by three howls, off into the distance.

"There are more on their way," I hissed to Alice and Rose. They looked at each other before Emmett pulled away from the fight and swung me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked, surprised.

"Getting you out of here," he said before taking off into the forest, the direction we'd come from.

"What about Edward?" I demanded quietly.

He turned back to look at me and a smile graced his face.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You still love him, don't you?" he asked.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Emmett was always the one who goofed around and made me laugh; this wasn't something I'd expect from him, I'd expect it more from Alice.

I looked away from Emmett before whispering my answer, "Yes."

"I told him," he suddenly exclaimed as we ran out of the forest.

I looked at him confused.

"I've been trying to tell him since the day we arrived here that you still loved him," he shook his head. "He wouldn't believe me."

I slid down Emmett's back, "Why would he care?"

He looked at me, surprised at the anger in my voice.

"You're just as stubborn as he is sometimes," he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Edward loves you!"

I stared at him shook.

"He never stopped loving you. We left you for your own protection," he exclaimed.

Emmett was having one of his rare moments of seriousness and it was starting to scare me.

"No he doesn't," I told him.

"See what I mean? Just as stubborn as Edward," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Why on earth would Edward still love me? Yes, I still loved him but that didn't mean I was delusional enough to believe he still loved me. After all, he told me himself he didn't want me any more.

Suddenly we weren't the only ones standing at the edge of the forest, Alice, Rose and Esme stood next to us.

"Where are the others?" I asked concerned. If anything happened to any of them because of me I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"They're fine dear," Esme said, trying to calm me.

The second the words left her mouth Jasper, Carlisle and Edward walked out of the forest. Alice instantly ran into Jasper's arms and Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's waist. My eyes were only on Edward.

"Are you alright?" I asked him worriedly.

He completely blew off my question and asked me the same question as he took both my hands.

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He pulled me towards him and into a tight embrace. It was similar to the ones he gave me back when we were together. Could Emmett have been telling the truth? Did Edward really still love me? I shook those thoughts from my mind as I melted into Edward.

"You should be getting to bed," Edward whispered in my ear before picking me up bridal style. He ignored my protests and I eventually relaxed into him.

He ran full speed to the Gryffindor tower and approached the Fat Lady.

"Out late again?" she yawned as we approached.

She than spotted me and her eyes went wide.

"What did you do to the poor girl?" she asked.

"Nothing," Edward said before stating the password.

The Fat Lady grudgingly opened the portrait hole and we all stepped through it.

Edward put me down on my feet in front of my door.

"Goodnight Bella," he whispered in my ear before kissing my forehead and disappearing back down the stairs. I sighed before stating my password and entering my room. I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning I walked into the common room yawning after my late night out. I was about to sit down in a chair between Edward and Rose when someone stopped me.

"Hey Bella," Collin Creevy greeted me.

"Hello Collin," I said suppressing another yawn.

"Did you get enough sleep last night?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yes," I lied.

He shrugged it off.

"This is for you," he said, handing me a scroll with my name written in a familiar script.

"Thanks," I said.

He smiled brightly before leaving the common room with his friends.

"What is that?" Alice asked.

"It's from Dumbledore," I muttered before opening it.

_Bella,_

_Please come to my office at 8pm sharp for your next lesson. We will also be discussing your latest encounter with Fenrir Greyback._

_Professor Dumbledore._

I froze as I read it.

"How does he know?" I asked myself aloud.

"Know what?" Emmett asked.

I looked up from the scroll.

"He knows what happened last night," I whispered to them.

They all looked surprised.

"How did he find out?" Jasper asked.

"I have no idea," I muttered.

"Bella," Ginny's voice called my name.

I turned around to face her, whiping all the previous emotions off my face.

"Are you coming to breakfast with us?" she asked looking from me to the Cullens.

"Yeah," I said. "Sure."

I looked at the Cullens one more time before standing up and walking with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to breakfast.

"What's going on with you and the Cullens?" Harry asked as we rounded a corner.

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking confusion.

"We know you Bella," Ron pointed out. "You rarely spend that much time with anyone other than us."

"And you haven't even been spending that much time with us since you got back from your trip away," Hermione said before quickly covering her mouth. The others gave her looks that I didn't understand.

"What are you saying?" I asked, honestly confused this time.

Hermione sighed. "All I'm trying to say is, ever since you went away you've been so distant from us. You used to tell us everything; we all used to be so close."

"But now," Ginny continued. "We don't know what's going on any more. What happened while you were away that made you change so much?"

I was pretty sure that it was a rhetorical question but that didn't stop me from saying the one thing I wish I hadn't.

"I fell in love!" I practically shouted.

They all stood there, dumbstruck.

"You…" Ginny didn't continue.

"Yes," I whispered. "You heard me right. I fell in love."

"With who?" Hermione asked.

"Edward Cullen," I whispered, loud enough that they just managed to hear it.

All four of them stared at me, wide eyed and mouths hanging open.

"As in - " I cut Harry off.

"Yes," I told them, "That very same Edward."

They glanced at each other as we entered the Great Hall.

"Bella," Ginny started hesitantly. "What happened?"

They knew me to well. They obviously knew that that wasn't all there was to the story.

I sighed, "He and his whole family vanished."

They all waited for me to continue.

"He started acting distant and then one day he told me he didn't love me and that his family was leaving town," I looked away from them. "That very same day I returned to Hogwarts."

Something touched my hand. I looked down to see two familiar hands on top of mine. I looked up, following the hands to Hermione and Ginny's faces.

"And then they showed up here six months later," Hermione breathed.

I nodded.

"But why are you close to them again?" Harry asked.

I looked at him in the eye as I answered, "Even if Edward didn't love me it doesn't mean I stopped loving him."

Harry flinched at my intense gaze. It wasn't something I was unfamiliar with. A lot of people flinched under my gaze; apparently it was too intense some times. Harry, however, had never flinched away from me, neither had Ginny, Hermione or Ron. I guess times were changing. I was becoming one of the Cullens again and to be honest, I couldn't be happier. Though, I did feel bad about ditching my friends.

I heard one of the chairs at the staff table move out and I looked up. Snape and Dumbledore had just entered the Great Hall, both of their gazes on me. I looked away from them, knowing I would be interrogated enough tonight. As I turned, though, my gaze landed on the Cullens who were just entering the Hall. They spotted me looking at them and joined me at the table.

"Why are their thoughts all on me?" Edward whispered to me as he sat down in the seat next to me. He gestured to Hermione and Ron who sat beside Emmett.

"I was just telling them about you," I said quietly.

I watched his face as he looked at Hermione. Her gaze was on me and I could tell she was thinking about what I'd just said.

Edward flinched beside me.

"You're giving up your friends for us," he said. "Again."

"It doesn't matter if you want me to or not," I told him. "I belong in your world and there is nothing you can do to change that."

We stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"I wish I'd known six months ago," he muttered to himself as he looked away.

I chose to ignore what he said, not wanting to get my hopes up as to what he meant by it.

"Hey Bella," Rose said leaning across the table towards me.

"Yes," I asked hesitantly.

"You have Defense against the Dark Arts next, correct?" she asked.

I nodded, confused.

"Then do you mind if Alice and I walk with you to class?"

I blinked, surprised.

"Um, sure," I said.

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed from next to Edward.

Rosalie and I rolled our eyes, smiling. Maybe Rosalie and I had more in common than either of us had thought. Maybe we really would be like sisters one day, like I'd always wanted to be with Alice.

The three of us got up together and headed to Defense, leaving the boys behind.

I finally knew what it was like to have amazing sisters.

I finally had my family back.

Well, at least most of them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Review!!!!**

**Mel**


	15. Snape's Attempt

**Hey everyone**

**I know that this is slightly shorter than the usual length of my chapters but it is my second post today.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Snape's attempt

Rose, Alice and I arrived at Defense against the Dark Arts earlier than most and took seats in the back. Students slowly filed in, each of them glancing in our direction, probably amazed at Rose and Alice's beauty.

Snape walked in shortly after the last student had arrived and the door to the classroom slammed shut behind him. He walked up to the front of the classroom, closing the blinds with his wand on the way. I never understood why he loved the dark so much but every room he'd ever taught in was sunlight free.

"Turn to page 174," he stated monotone looking around the room.

I turned to the correct page and then looked back up. Snape was staring at me intently, analyzing my every move. I tilted my head to the side, wondering why he was watching me. Then, before anyone else had a chance to see him staring, he quickly looked away. Sometimes I really wondered if he was actually seeing me when he looked at me.

I shrugged it off and looked back down at the page.

**Shape-shifters**

I glanced at Rose and Alice, just in time to see the end of a silent conversation between them.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Alice.

"Snape is going to try and get you, Rose or me to slip up," she whispered back. "He hasn't decided on whom yet."

I was about to ask how shape-shifters could make us slip up but didn't get to ask as Snape spoke.

"Shape-shifters," he stated. "Or werewolves."

I instantly remembered the legends Jacob Black had told me, the ones of the werewolves being enemies to 'the cold ones'. I suddenly knew how he planed to make us slip up. Some how, Snape must have discovered the legends and decided that we would learn about the Vampires' worst enemy.

"Though," he continued. "They are not real werewolves. They do not change with the full moon; instead they change with their emotions. If a shape-shifter gets angry he will transform. There is one other thing that makes them transform – their instincts. When would their instincts kick in?"

He looked around the room slowly before his gaze focused on me.

"Ms. Swan?" he asked innocently.

"Most animals' instincts kick in around prey or predators," I stated, not letting him effect me. "As werewolves are part animal I would assume their instincts would be similar."

"What kind of being could possibly be a predator to a werewolf?" Hermione asked from a few seats in front of me.

A smile flashed across Snape's face as his gaze returned to me.

"Yes, what kind of being would be a predator to a werewolf?" he asked me.

"How should I know?" I snapped. "You're the one teaching."

His smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed. I don't think he'd been expecting me to catch on to what he was doing. I'm pretty sure that he didn't think I knew of shape-shifters and their rivalry with the Vampires. It was most likely why he had chosen to test me in the first place.

"Don't use that tone when talking to a teacher," he said icily. Nobody thought anything of it, though, because he was always picking on me.

"Their only enemy or predator is a cold one," he stated, finally looking away from me.

"What's a cold one?" Ron asked. I felt Alice stiffen next to me and glanced at her in time to see her come out of her vision. Her eyes and jaw had both tightened.

"Contain your self, Weasley," Snape snapped at him.

He did, however, answer the question, "Muggles would call them Vampires."

I felt Rose stiffen on my other side but I made sure to keep myself calm.

"Vampires don't exist," Ron pointed out.

"Weasley," Snape snapped, hitting him on the back of the head with a book as he passed. He was on his way towards the back of the room.

"Vampires are just legends in both the muggle and magical world," Snape said slowly. "Most of the muggle legends are real to us. How do we know for sure that Vampires aren't more than legends?"

Rose, Alice and I left the classroom annoyed. Snape had spent the entire lesson pointing out every single thing about a shape-shifter that they had specially to destroy vampires. No one seemed to believe the whole vampire thing but I was worried that this would lead to someone finding out. To say I was unhappy with Snape was an understatement. I would defiantly be telling Dumbledore of what he did tonight.

At lunch the three of us headed to the hospital wing where we found Carlisle and Esme. Edward, Emmett and Jasper showed up a few minutes later, after Edward heard where we were in everybody else's thoughts.

"What' is going on?" Edward asked as he sat next to on a hospital bed, that I myself had occupied on several occasions.

"Snape," Rose hissed angrily.

"Rosalie," Carlisle said. "You need to calm down."

"I have every right to be angry," Rose snapped.

"I'm sorry," I said.

All of them turned to look at me and Rose's angry face softened.

"I don't blame you," she said as she sat down on my other side and took my hand. "You had no idea he was going to try that."

"I repeat," Edward said, frustrated, as he watched the exchange. "What is going on?"

"Snape did a lesson on Shape-shifters," Alice said sadly.

"And?" Emmett asked, confused.

"He tried to trick Bella into announcing our secret to the whole class," Rose hissed.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"And did he succeed?" Esme asked worriedly.

I shook my head before saying angrily, "If I had waited until he was out of Dumbledore's office he wouldn't have known in the first place."

"Bella," Edward's voice was soft and comforting. "It's not your fault."

He hesitantly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, calming down thanks to Jasper's gift and Edward's presence. He seemed to relax slowly as I relaxed into him.

"Edward is right," Carlisle said. "This isn't Bella's fault. It is no ones fault. However, we will need to be extra careful around the students in that class and Snape from now on. We all know the consequence if someone is to discover our secret."

Edward's arm tightened around me and I noticed his jaw tighten.

"Calm down Edward," Alice said softly. "If we leave I'm sure Bella will be coming with us."

I looked at the two of them, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"If they discover our secret we will have to leave Hogwarts," Rose explained. "If we leave Hogwarts…" she trailed off.

"Edward doesn't want to leave you again," Alice finished confidently for her.

I turned to look at Edward who was looking away from me.

"Now you want me around?" I asked quietly, looking down.

His hand that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders lifted up my chin.

"You're part of our family. I always want you around, I always have and always will," he murmured looking me straight in the eye.

I looked away from his intense gaze, "Than I will go with you where ever you go."

"Yes," Alice, Emmett and Rose all said at the same time. Jasper, Esme and Carlisle just smiled happily. I didn't want to look at Edward's face, not wanting to see his reaction.

I slipped out of his arm that had still been wrapped around me and stood up.

"I know that none of you are, but I'm hungry so I'm going to get some lunch."

"We're coming with you," Edward said confidently as he stood up. Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett all joined us as we walked out of the hospital wing after saying goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. I smiled as I realized – I was once again spending time with my siblings, my parents and the man I love.

* * *

**I hope you liked my second update!**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	16. Emmett Was Right

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I passed 200! WOO!**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

**There is some ExB at the end that I'm hoping you are all going to love!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Emmett was right

I lay awake in my bed, thinking over what had happened last night. The Cullens had all left to go on a hunting trip at the same time I'd headed to Dumbledore's office. I'd walked in on Dumbledore and Snape arguing over what he had done in Defence against the dark arts that morning. It appeared that Dumbledore had discovered what Snape had done and was not at all pleased.

They, of course, stopped arguing as I entered the room and Snape had walked out. After I explained to Dumbledore why I was out of the castle on a full moon and he had reminded me how dangerous it was – we finally settled on an agreement. I wouldn't be punished but I wasn't to do anything that dangerous again. He refused to tell me how he had known that I'd in counted Greyback and I eventually let it drop.

Then, we finally got to start my first private lesson. He'd pulled out the pensive and had placed a memory from a small glass bottle into it. We'd entered together and I'd seen the last of Slytherin's remaining heirs before Voldemort. I had watched as a ministry official tried to send one of them to Azkaban before returning to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore had then explained to me that the young girl of the family was Voldemort's mother and his father a muggle who happened to ride past on a horse. I had caught my first glimpse into Voldemort's life and it was going to help me to destroy him, hopefully.

I walked down into the common room in a slight daze – reliving what I'd seen last night, over and over again.

"Bella," I heard Emmett's booming voice from across the room.

I turned to wave at them, my brow furrowed and barely paying attention as I walked out of the portrait hole. I didn't get far before someone stood in front of me.

I blinked and shook my head, clearing it. When I looked back up I found myself facing Edward as the rest of the Cullens stood next to us.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Jasper countered. "Your emotions are all over the place."

"I'm just thinking about some stuff," I shrugged.

"What could possibly make you that emotional?" Jasper asked.

"My meeting with Dumbledore last night," I answered as I began walking again. They all kept perfect pace with me.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"As if you don't know," Emmett joked, nudging her.

"Actually I don't," she said looking worried about that fact. "Every time I tried I couldn't see any thing that happened that night."

All the Cullens now looked at me.

"I have no idea why you couldn't see it," I said as we walked into the Great Hall. "Though, I guess you wouldn't have been able to see us in the past."

"What?" Emmett asked looking completely confused.

"I spent most of last night in someone else's memory," I told him.

"Whose?" Rose asked.

"A ministry official by the name of Bob Ogden," I stated. "He was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"What did you see?" Alice asked, tilting her head to the side.

I looked out the window, once again playing over the images in my head. "I saw Voldemort's parents," I said.

"Oh," was the only reply I received.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in my ear, concerned.

His voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to smile at him, "I'm fine."

He returned the smile with a crooked one of his own.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a flash, the Cullens all making sure I stayed out of my thoughts. By dinner time, I had practically forgotten about the memories that I'd seen last night.

"When is our next practice?" Ron asked, leaning across Rose to ask me.

"Tomorrow afternoon," I replied.

He nodded and turned back to the conversation he had been having with Harry. I instantly felt bad for just blowing them off yesterday, I was going to have to apologize. Hopefully they would learn to accept the Cullens and vice versa.

We returned to the common room about an hour later and although Harry and Ron were in the common room, Ginny and Hermione were not. I told the Cullens I was going to bed and I headed towards Hermione's room where I knew they would be. I opened the door to find Hermione and Ginny sitting on Hermione's bed, talking.

"Hey," I murmured.

"Hey," the said quietly, in unison.

"I wanted to apologize for practically ignoring you once the Cullens arrived," I told them as I sat down on the bed opposite them. "Both of you, along with Ron and Harry, have been my best friends since the day I stepped into the magical world. I shouldn't be almost ignoring you just so I can hang around with the Cullens. I'm sorry."

"We forgive you," Ginny smiled.

We stayed up for a while longer, just talking. I told them everything I'd seen last night, just like Dumbledore had wanted me too. He didn't yet trust the Cullens yet, which was understandable, so I wasn't able to tell them. It was good to finally get what I'd seen off my chest.

* * *

"Everybody please turn to page ten," Esme said. "We'll be making Draught of Living Dead today."

All of my friends and the Cullens were in this class with me. Harry and Ron had forgiven me this morning and they were all making an effort to get along with the Cullens. I was happy to see the Cullens were making the same effort. Edward and I were sitting next to each other with Harry and Ginny in front of us. Alice and Jasper were sitting behind us with Rose and Emmett behind them. Ron and Hermione sat in front of Harry and Ginny.

We all turned to page ten and read over the potion.

"This lesson you will be working in pairs as it is harder than the usual potion," Esme announced.

I felt Edward move closer to me and turned to see him smiling hugely. I smiled back before returning my attention back to Esme.

"You have the rest of the lesson to create the potion," she finished, taking a seat at her desk.

I looked back at the page and read loud enough that only Edward, and the other vampires in the room, could hear me.

"Valerian roots, Sopophorous Beans and Hiltarus sprouts," I read.

I looked up to see Edward sitting with the ingredients already in front of him.

I smiled, muttering, "I love having you as a partner.

His eyes, which had just locked with mine, lit up and the crooked smile that I loved so much appeared on his face.

"I love having you as a partner too," he breathed against my ear.

I shivered, my smile growing. He pulled away and I finally saw the Edward I hadn't seen since before my disastrous seventeenth birthday party. I saw care-free, completely happy Edward.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Maybe you two should get to work," Esme suggested as she walked past. Although she tried to hide it, I could still hear the happiness in her voice.

I heard Alice giggle and turned around to see Jasper smiling hugely, obviously effected by our emotions. I instantly felt guilty.

"Don't worry about me," he grinned at me. "I much prefer these feelings to the depressed ones I've been getting since we left Forks. Edward was extremely grumpy for six straight months."

Edward, who'd obviously heard, hit Jasper on the back of the head, but he too was smiling.

"Now that you're back by my side I won't be feeling that way again any time soon," he said sincerely.

Again, our eyes locked.

"You two don't want me to separate you, do you?" Esme asked as she walked past again.

"Sorry," Edward and I said in unison before finally starting on the potion. Neither of us could wipe the smile off our face.

* * *

Quidditch practice that afternoon was a lot of fun. The whole team was really trying to get along, especially Emmett and Ron who seemed to have a lot in common.

I had noticed that Edward seemed to stay as close to me as he could while still helping the other chasers. It was while I was watching Edward that I caught my first sight of the small golden snitch. It was zooming around above Edward's head.

I flew at full speed at Edward. He turned just as I sped off and his eyes went wide as he saw me coming. Just before I hit him, he ducked and I flew straight over his head. It only took a few seconds for me to catch the snitch in my right hand and I came to a complete stop, returning to the ground.

"Wow," I heard Edward say as he landed back on the ground.

I grinned, "And that is why I play seeker instead of beater."

He grinned back, "You certainly are very good."

For the first time since my return to Hogwarts, I blushed. This only caused Edward to grin bigger and he took a step closer to me.

"I think we'll call it a night," I announced to the rest of the team.

I saw the others clear off the pitch, but Edward didn't move.

"You know," he murmured as he stepped even closer to me. He was close, now, that our noses were almost touching. "You're unbelievably beautiful when you blush."

My breathing caught in my throat as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Thanks," I breathed back.

He smiled crookedly as I looked into his eyes. As I looked into them, I saw nothing but love and a realisation hit me. Emmett had been right the other night.

I smiled hugely.

Edward really did love me back after all.

And here I stood – our noses and lips almost touching with the man who I loved and loved me back.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER :)**

**You must all really hate my cliff hangers by now. HAHA.**

**So Bella finally realises that Edward still loves her. YAY!**

**I'm sure you're all extremely happy that there will be a lot more ExB from now on!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Mel!**


	17. So That's Why You Hit Your Heads

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews!**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**It is also the first chapter that I wrote proper E x B stuff so it took a while for me to decided how to write it.**

**I hope you like it :)**

* * *

So that's why you hit your heads

"Ouch," I muttered as I tried to sit up. Both my forehead and the back of my head were pounding and I had no idea why.

A cold hand stopped me and gently pushed me backwards.

My eyes snapped open and I groaned at what I saw. I was in a familiar room with white walls and lined with beds and curtains – The hospital wing.

Edward stood to my left, holding my hand and looking concerned. Carlisle stood to my right holding a clip board, more concern than he would show for a normal patient crossing his face.

"What did I do this time?" I sighed.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of both their lips.

"You were hit in the head," Carlisle said. "By a bludger."

I shot up in my bed before either of them could stop me. My wide eyes were locked on Edward. Had I dreamt the whole thing?

Edward smiled slightly again, "It happened after practice. You and I were talking afterwards and we forgot to put the balls back. One came down and knocked you forwards."

"We were talking?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," he said before leaning down and whispering in my ear. "About how amazingly beautiful you are."

My smile couldn't get any bigger – it really had happened.

Then I realized something, "If the bludger hit me in the back of the head then why does my forehead hurt?"

"I have some paper work to do," Carlisle said suddenly. "I'll leave Edward to explain."

With that, he hurried out of the room and into his office.

"We bumped heads," Edward said next to me.

I turned to look at him.

"Our foreheads were touching when it hit you," he said slightly sheepish. "The bludger caused you to hit you head hard on mine."

I stared at him, surprised. Usually in a situation like this Edward would be panicking. Edward seemed to read my mind, though I knew he couldn't.

"Alice spent quite a while convincing me it wasn't my fault and that your injuries weren't anything to worry about," he said.

I laughed, "I love Alice."

He smiled crookedly.

"So," I started, a smile spreading across my face. "Where were we before I got hit in the head?"

His smile grew impossibly bigger as he leaned towards me and placed his forehead against mine. I was glad to realize that his cold skin numbed the pain.

"About here," he breathed before he placed his cold lips on mine.

The kiss wasn't like the ones we used share. It was still sweet and romantic but Edward wasn't holding back quite as much.

We pulled away at the same time, having realized that I needed to breathe. Our foreheads and noses stayed pressed together as we both breathed heavily. I looked up slightly and my eyes met Edward's amazing topaz orbs. I could have made an Alice worthy squeal at what I saw. His eyes held nothing but love and admiration.

He must of liked what he saw in mine, too, for he kissed me softly again.

I giggled as we pulled away, "Looks like you've found that control you were so desperately searching for."

"I can control my bloodlust," he agreed. "But my normal lust is a different story."

"I'm glad I finally have some effect on you," I teased.

He laughed, smiling. He was being the carefree Edward that I loved so much.

Our foreheads were still touching and my arms were still around his neck while his were around my waist. I was thinking about kissing him again when a high-pitched squeal echoed around the room.

We looked away from each other to face the doors to the hospital wing. Our siblings stood there, smiling bigger than I'd ever seen. Alice had obviously been the one to squeal.

"Finally," Rosalie sighed dramatically but it wasn't very effective as she was smiling hugely.

Edward and I let go of each other but he picked my hand back up just as it touched the bed and kissed it. He sat down on the side of my bed, smiling at me as our siblings came and joined us.

"So that's why you hit heads," Emmett teased. "You were kissing."

"No," I said defensively before smiling brightly. "But we were about to."

The whole family burst out laughing. There laughter sounded like bells chiming and I was happy to hear that my laugh fitted in perfectly with the rest of them.

I was happy to hear that _I_ fitted in perfectly with the rest of them.

"You're back together again then?" Rose asked excited.

I turned to look at Edward, wondering what his response would be.

He leaned down and kissed me, "Definitely."

I smiled hugely before it slowly faded.

"We do have some stuff we need to discuss though," I said quietly.

"We can take a hint," Alice smiled. "Come to the common room when Carlisle lets you out."

The four of them left the room at vampire speed as there was no one around to see.

I turned to Edward, only to find him looking away from me.

"Edward," I whispered as I grabbed both his hands, causing him to look at me. "I just need you to answer two questions for me."

He nodded, his brow pulled together.

"Why did you leave me?" I whispered.

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes, making sure I knew he was telling the truth.

"I was trying to protect you," he said honestly. "After what happened at your party I was afraid of what else might happen to you. You weren't safe with us so I thought it would be best if we stayed away, I thought you'd be happier, safer."

He smiled sadly, "And I know it sounds selfish but I'm glad that you're happier and safer when you're with me."

I smiled as I looked at him, "That's not selfish – I want you around too. You should know though I'm a danger magnet because of what Voldemort did to me when I was little."

I paused before telling him the truth.

"Neither can live while the other survives," I whispered.

He stared at me.

"I can't live properly or out of danger until the day he dies," I said looking away.

He lifted my chin, causing me to look back at him, "Our whole family will keep you safe until then."

I smiled and kissed him, thanking him.

"What was your second question?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes, "Do you still love me?"

His smile was angelic as he leaned down and kissed me again.

"I always have and I always will," he said. "I love you."

I smiled hugely as a single tear rolled down my cheek; Edward used his lips to brush it away.

"I love you, too."

Once again our lips crushed against each other, in the most loving kiss we'd ever shared.

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled away to find a smiling Carlisle.

"You're free to go whenever you want," he said before turning and walking back into his office.

I giggled as Edward turned back to look at me.

"Come on," he smiled. "Our siblings wish to speak with us."

I smiled, "I could get used to that."

"What?" he smiled.

"Calling them _our_ siblings," I said kissing him.

All he did was smile and kiss me back.

* * *

We walked into the common room about ten minutes later, holding hands. The second we entered, Alice squealed and ran up to hug me. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to turn and stare at us. Edward pulled me into him using the hand he was holding and leaned down to kiss me.

When we pulled apart people's mouths were hanging open and their eyes were wide. I noticed Seamus off to the side with a broken quill in his hand, looking like he'd just snapped it. Most of the girls looked incredibly upset at the fact that the only single Cullen boy was now taken.

"It's about time you two got back together," Rose said, loud enough that everybody in the room heard.

"Back together?" someone asked and the room broke out into whispers.

I sighed, "Looks like you and I are going to be the talk of the school for a while."

Edward didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

We stayed up talking with our siblings for a while, until the common room was empty apart from us actually. I was lying down on a couch in front of the fire with my head in Edward's lap as he ran his hands through my hair. Alice and Jasper lay on the floor in each others arms and Emmett and Rose sat on the couch beside us, snuggled together.

I yawned.

Being vampires, the others all heard it. Rose and Alice both giggled at me.

"You should be getting to bed," Edward said, still stroking my hair.

"Fine," I mumbled as I tried to stand up.

I fell backwards, though, and Edward caught me, chuckling.

"How about I carry you," he said before picking me up bridle style and walking up the stairs to my room. I closed my eyes and relaxed into Edward.

"Prongs," I muttered sleepily to the picture on my door before it swung open.

Edward hesitated.

"It's fine Edward," I whispered. "You can go in my room just be careful what you touch."

I felt him nod before stepping around the door and into the room, closing it behind us.

Edward stopped.

I had a feeling it had something to do with my room. I opened my eyes and looked around my room. There was a double bed beside the window, covered with a blue comforter. The walls were painter the same blue as the bed and the floor was covered in a light gold carpet. A desk and a set of draws sat on the opposite side of the room to the bed. My bookshelf stood next to two doors. Threw one was a bathroom and the other my wardrobe. A fire place sat between the two doors.

"Not your normal Hogwarts dorm room," I said quietly.

"You can say that again," Edward mumbled as he lay me down on my bed.

"Will you stay tonight?" I asked him sleepily.

He smiled and nodded, lying down next to me. I curled into him and fell asleep as he began to hum my lullaby.

* * *

I felt something cold against my lips and responded eagerly as I realized what it was. Edward rolled back onto his side, next to me, chuckling.

"That is defiantly the best way to wake up in the morning," I mumbled as I sat up.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said sitting up beside me to kiss my forehead.

He paused for a second before sighing.

"Alice and Rose want to know if they can come in to do your hair," he said.

I giggled before standing up and walking to the down. I opened it and the second I did Alice and Rose walked in, ready and dressed for school.

"Edward," Rose started.

"Out," Alice finished.

"Fine," he muttered before walking over to me and kissing me.

"I'll see you at breakfast beautiful," he said before leaving the room.

"You two are so cute," Rose smiled.

Alice giggled as I smiled, "Thanks."

"Now," Alice said suddenly serious. "Go get dressed," she pointed toward the bathroom door.

"Don't you want to see my real closet?" I asked as I walked towards the door that led to it.

"Is it better than the one you had in Forks?" she asked teasingly.

"Those clothes were part of the image I was trying to put on," I said. "This closet has my real clothes."

I opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Alice and Rose.

"Oh," Rose breathed.

"My," Alice breathed.

"God," they squealed at the same time.

I shook my head, laughing to my self.

"I think I'm in heaven," Alice said as she ran around my spacious walk in closet at vampire speed.

"I don't get to wear this stuff much," I said. "Because I have to wear the school uniform and stuff but its here for if I ever get to wear it."

Alice suddenly stopped moving and I could see her having a vision.

When she pulled out of it she turned to look at me, "Get dressed or we're going to be late."

"Yes ma'am," I teased as I grabbed my uniform and ran into the bathroom to change.

Half an hour later they were done with my hair and we had just arrived in the Great Hall. We walked down the table to where the boys were sitting. I sat down next to Edward, who put his arm around me and pulled me closer, while Rose sat down next to Emmett and Alice sat on my other side, facing Jasper.

"I missed you," Edward whispered in my ear.

I smiled up at him, "We've only been apart half an hour."

He leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like the short one we'd shared in front of people in the common room last night, it was hungrier.

I heard Jasper groan and I pulled away from Edward to look at him.

"You do realize that when you do that, you effect over half the people in this room's emotions," he said.

"Oops," I smiled. "Sorry."

He returned my smile, "It's ok."

I nodded and began eating breakfast. The others knew how much I hated it when they watched me eat so they started up their own conversation to which I contributed occasionally.

"Oi Swan!" An annoying voice called.

"What?" I groaned as I turned around to face a smug looking Malfoy.

"I hear you got hit with a bludger," he smirked. "I told you not to bother putting a team together your beaters obviously can't play if they hit their own captain."

"Who can't play?" Emmett asked as he stood up, looking menacing. Jasper stood up beside him, looking just as scary. If I hadn't known they'd never hurt me, I would have been terrified.

Malfoy gulped and faltered before he tried to cover it with a smirk.

"The Gryffindor beaters," he sneered.

"That would be us," Jasper said in a deadly calm voice.

Malfoy's eyes went wide and he took a step back.

"And if you must know," Emmett said in a menacing voice. "Bella and Edward were the only ones on the pitch when she got hit."

"Well your little boyfriend obviously can't protect you," Malfoy snapped still looking scared and rethinking his comment.

"What did you say?" Edward stood up beside me, glaring.

"Edward," I said quietly. Alice squeezed my hand, telling me not to try.

"I – I – ah – I said you couldn't protect her," Malfoy stuttered.

Emmett started chuckling and everyone turned to look at him.

"You are so dead," Emmett said as he and Jasper sat down.

Malfoy looked confused until Edward stepped so he was right in his face. I suddenly realized that everyone was watching us.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting my own girlfriend," Edward hissed in his face.

Malfoy gulped his eyes wide. He took as step back before him and his cronies all left the room in a hurry.

"Nice work bro," Emmett high-fived Edward.

Edward leaned down and kissed me passionately. I heard two wolf-whistles, one from Emmett and one from Jasper but we didn't pull apart. In that moment I felt more loved then I ever had in my life and I couldn't be happier.

We finally pulled away, both of us panting and after I finished my breakfast the six of us left the Great Hall happily.

* * *

**Confession time! How many of you thought in the first few moments that I was going to make it so that is never happened? :)**

**I hope you enjoyed all the E X B action.**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	18. Eddie Isn't Such A Prude After All

**Hey everyone thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long but I've been focusing on writing some more of 'Why is that so hard to believe?' and my family decided to do some "family bonding" over Easter.**

**So, anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

Little Eddie Isn't Such a Prude After All

The Cullens all turned to look at me after hearing my rather sharp in take of breath. We were currently sitting in the Great Hall the morning before our game against Ravenclaw. Almost everyone was up early today and dressed in either Red and Gold or Blue and Bronze to show their support for either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. The mail had just arrived and Hedwig had flown in with a Daily Profit attached to his foot.

I'd picked it up and was reading the front page when I'd taken a sharp intake of breath at what I'd seen. The Cullens and I sat together with my friends next to us, but they were too engrossed in their own conversation to even notice.

"What is it?" Alice asked quietly.

I place the paper down on the table and read the head line out loud.

"Another Dark Mark," I said before reading the beginning of the article. "The Dark Mark was spotted over a house in East Dulwich late last night. The bodies of an unidentified witch and wizard were found early this morning."

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me against his side, kissing my forehead. He'd most likely predicted my reaction – he knew me that well.

"It's not your fault," he murmured before I could start.

I sighed, "Fine."

"This is Voldemort's doing?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, "The Dark Mark is his symbol. The Death Eaters all have one on their wrists and when ever one of them kills somebody they cast the Mark."

I picked the paper back up and quickly flicked through it, making sure that there was nothing else interesting in it. I flipped it back to the front page and stared at the picture of the Dark Mark.

"It's getting closer," I whispered to myself.

"What is?" Edward asked in my ear.

"Fulfilling the prophecy," I murmured.

"I'll be right by your side when you do it," he promised.

"We all will," Rose said as she reached across the table to touch my hand.

I smiled at her and she returned it.

"Um, Bella?" Harry called from next to Emmett.

"Yeah," I asked turning to look at him but he wasn't looking at me – he was looking over my head.

I followed his gaze and my eyes landed on a black owl flying in our direction, holding a parcel in its claws. It dropped it right as it flew over our table and it fell, almost landing in my food. Luckily, though, Edward reached out his hand and caught it. I took it from him and looked at it to find 'Bella Swan' written in unfamiliar writing across the top.

I turned the parcel over and started opening it. I stopped the second the paper fell away, revealed the chain of a necklace – a familiar necklace that I was glad I hadn't touched.

"What is it?" Emmett asked as he reached out to pick it up from the table I'd just dropped it on.

"Don't touch it," I hissed, shocking him. He recoiled and stared at me along with the rest of the Cullens and my friends.

I took off the Gryffindor scarf I was wearing and put it around the parcel as I picked it up again.

"Alice, Rose," I murmured. "Go with the team down to the pitch and make sure that you keep an eye on the Slytherins."

I gave Alice a pointed look which I could tell she understood - I wanted her to watch the future. I stood up but was stopped when a hand grabbed my arm.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

I looked up at the roof for a second before making a decision.

"Come with me," I murmured softly to him before turning back to the others. "I want the rest of you to head down to the Quidditch pitch and be careful."

They all nodded before standing and leaving, worry clearly written on their faces.

"What's going on?" Edward repeated as he caught up to me after I'd started walking away.

"You'll see soon," I promised him as we continued walking.

We arrived outside Dumbledore's office and I quickly stated the password that I'd used the other night to enter and watched as the Gargoyle moved to the side.

I knocked on the door to his office and heard a voice call, "Come in."

I stepped inside, Edward right behind me with a curious and slightly worried expression his face.

"Bella," Dumbledore sounded surprised but he was even more surprised when Edward followed me in.

"What's wrong?" Dumbledore asked as he saw both our expressions.

I placed the scarf down on his table as he glanced at me curiously. Edward took a step closer to the table.

I took the scarf off the package and wrapped it back around my neck before grabbing a hold of the paper and shaking it. The little necklace that I'd seen before fell onto the table with a soft thud.

Dumbledore's intake of breath was even obvious to my ears, though Edward just looked confused.

"Where did you get this?" Dumbledore asked.

"An owl," I said, staring at it. "It dropped it in front of me at the table in the Great Hall."

"Did you recognize it?" Dumbledore asked.

I shook my head.

Dumbledore's gaze flickered to Edward who was staring at me, probably trying to figure out what was going on. His gaze then flickered back to me.

"And what is Mr. Cullen's involvement in all this?" he asked.

I glanced at Edward, not sure how to answer.

Edward took a step closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"My protective instincts," he said, looking at me. "We protect our mates through everything."

I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek, thanking him.

Dumbledore glanced between the two of us, surprised.

"Your mate?" he asked.

"It's what Vampires' call their lover," Edward murmured.

"And you mate for life?" he asked, curiously, probably wanting to know more about Vampires.

"Forever," I said, my gaze locking with Edward's.

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, slightly.

"We're immortal," Edward explained.

"Bella, however, is not," Dumbledore pointed out after a short pause.

"You will be soon," Edward whispered in my ear so that Dumbledore couldn't hear.

I turned to stare at him, wide eyed and my mouth slightly open. He gave me a look, telling me we'd talk about this later. I shook my head slightly, nodding before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Our situation isn't exactly normal," I told Dumbledore. "Vampires only ever mate with other vampires, we're the only exception."

"I see," Dumbledore said, walking behind his desk and sitting in his chair. He stared at the necklace on his desk. "I shall find out who sent you that."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Now," Dumbledore smiled. "I believe you both have a Quidditch match you must attend."

I smiled, "Yes we do."

He nodded, "Good luck."

I smiled one more time before we left the office.

"What was that thing with the necklace all about?" Edward asked as we walked, hand-in-hand, threw the halls.

"It was cursed," I said.

He stopped walking and turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Someone tried to kill you?" he asked, louder then he would normally talk.

I flinched slightly but nodded. He pulled me into a hug, kissing my head and breathing in my scent.

"How did you know?" he asked into my hair.

"I've seen it before," I said into his shoulder.

"Where?" he asked.

"A shop in Knockturn Alley," I answered.

He sighed, taking in a deep breath of my scent.

"You smell so good," he mumbled, the tense atmosphere disintegrating.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're going to be late for the game," I said, pulling away from the embrace and grabbing his hand.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" rang through the air followed by cheering. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

The score was 100-180 with Gryffindor in the lead. This was probably the longest game of Quidditch I've ever played because neither I nor the Ravenclaw seeker had caught a single glimpse of the golden snitch.

Harry, Ginny and Edward were doing incredibly well scoring goals, as was Ron with stopping them. Jasper and Emmett had hit several of the Ravenclaws with bludgers, but none that caused anyone to be taken out of the game, and hadn't let a single bludger hit a Gryffindor player.

Edward kept flying past me and every time he would shoot me a glance and smile, making sure I was safe. I'd return the smile before returning my eyes to the sky, searching for the snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR SCORE!" was heard again as Edward threw the ball through the goal posts. "Ten points to Gryffindor. The score is Gryffindor 190, Ravenclaw 100."

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor supporters while groans could be heard from the Ravenclaw supporters.

It was then, while I was glancing at the Gryffindor crowd, that I caught first sight of the golden snitch. It was right above the last row of stands, just above some students' heads. I glanced around me to see the Ravenclaw seeker on the other side of the pitch, glancing around for any sign of the snitch.

I turned my broom in the direction of the snitch and started flying full speed at it. The students standing in the top few rows ducked as I flew over their heads, following the snitch.

"It looks like Bella Swan has finally caught sight of the golden snitch. Wow that broom is fast!" came through the speakers as the snitch flew back toward the Quidditch pitch. I followed it, narrowly avoiding a bludger that the Ravenclaw beater aimed at me. I stretched my arm out just as we reached the center of the pitch and grabbed the snitch.

In the process, though, I fell off the front of my broom and began falling. I was about to pull my wand out to summon my broom to me when two strong arms caught me. I blinked, surprised, before finding myself staring into that familiar topaz color that I love so much.

A smile spread across my face at the same time as one spread across Edward's. I held my hand out and opened it, the little golden snitch's wings fluttering one last time before becoming perfectly still in my hand.

"Bella Swan has caught the golden snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The Gryffindor supporters erupted into cheers as Edward slowly descended and placed me on the ground.

"Thanks," I smiled at him before pulling out my wand and pointing at my broom.

"Acro fire bolt," I said clearly and my broom flew down and stopped in front of me.

"Nice job Bella," Emmett high-fived me as he landed next to Edward and I.

"And nice catch Edward," Jasper winked at his brother, grinning.

Edward just rolled his eyes at his playful brothers but he, too, was still grinning.

"That was a nice catch," a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see the Ravenclaw seeker standing there with a sad smile on his face.

"I wouldn't have been able to pull that off," he admitted. "What they say about you is true – You're the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said extending his hand. "Good game."

"You too," I said shaking his hand.

He smiled brightly at me before turning and walking back to his team mates who were just leaving the pitch.

I turned back to face my team.

"Nice job captain," Ron grinned at me.

I grinned back at him, "What about you? That's the best keeping you've ever done."

"Thanks," he said before he went to hug Hermione who had just walked onto the pitch, followed closely by Rose and Alice. Jasper and Emmett went over to talk to their wives, leaving Edward and I alone. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Ginny hugging with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was brilliant love," he whispered as his arms round around my waist.

I turned my body to face him.

"I would prefer if you were a bit more careful though," he said. "You're lucky Alice had a vision of you falling so that I was there to catch you."

I moved even closer to him so that our foreheads were touching, "I'm certain you would have caught me anyway."

He smiled, "I'll catch you every time you fall."

I smiled before pressing my lips to his, in a passionate kiss.

"Alright you two," Emmett's voice came from behind us. "Break it up - it's time to celebrate."

I felt Edward's lips form a smirk as he just deepened the kiss. I wasn't really expecting it, though, and we both fell backwards. His moved at the last second to make sure none of his weight landed on me, but he didn't stop the fall. Instead he lay over me, kissing me passionately. I felt his hand graze my lower back and shivered from his cold touch. This wasn't something Edward usually did, then again he hadn't held back at all since they arrived at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Edward was pulled off me and Jasper and Emmett stood holding an arm each with amused expressions. Edward broke out of their grip and extended a hand to help me up. I took it and stood up.

"I guess our little Eddie isn't such a prude after all," Emmett snickered, earning him a slap on the head from Rosalie.

Edward just glared at him.

"Come on," Alice said skipping over to me and linking her arm with mine. "They're planning a party in the Gryffindor common room."

Rose linked onto my other arm as Alice and I past her and the three of us left the pitch – the boys trailing behind us.

* * *

"Edward," I called from my comfortable position – my head in his lap while he stoked my hair. Most of Gryffindor was in the Great Hall having dinner, Edward and I had stopped by quickly so I could eat before returning with the others to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yes love?" he asked.

I smiled, loving it when he called me that.

"Remember in Dumbledore's office?" I asked. "When you said I would be immortal soon?"

He smiled down at me and nodded as the rest of the family tuned into the conversation. We were sitting on the couches in couples but it seemed that this particular subject interested them all.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered.

"Yes," he said softly as he pushed some of my hair out of my face.

"What changed your mind?" I asked curiously.

He sighed, "Spending six months away from you and realizing how painful it was to do so – I could never spend time away from you again. I want to be with you forever and if you're still willing to spend forever with me, then for once I'm going to make myself happy."

"You'll be making me happy too," I smiled at him as I leaned up to kiss him.

"Us too," Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed as I pulled away from Edward.

"He's right you know," Rose smiled at me and Edward. "You'll be making every single member of this family happier."

Edward smiled, "As long as you're positive it's what you want."

I nodded, excitedly, before frowning.

Edward looked worried and I could tell he was about to ask but I stopped him by talking.

"My only question is – when are we going to do it?" I said. "I mean, I want to be changed before my eighteenth birthday so that I'm not older then Edward. Unfortunately, if I was to suddenly disappear before this whole thing with Voldemort is over, not will it cause a major investigation but if I was a blood thirsty vampire it would be kind of hard to kill him."

They all seemed deep in thought when I finished.

"That's a very good point," I heard Emmett mutter to himself.

"We'll talk about where and when later," Edward told me softly. "At the moment I just want to concentrate on the idea of having you by my side forever."

I smiled at him, "That sounds like heaven."

Rose and Alice giggled, while Emmett snickered – earning him another smack from Rose.

Edward and I ignored them, though, as we were too caught up in each other's eyes.

"It certainly does," Edward breathed before leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

**Some people were asking questions about Bella becoming a vampire - I hope that this chapter is on the way to answering some of them.**

**When you review can you tell me if any of the characters some OOC? :)**

**That would be awesome!**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	19. This Can't Be Good Part 1

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**Here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

This Can't Be Good Part 1

It was now Sunday afternoon and I was sitting in the common room doing my homework with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. The Cullens had already completed theirs and were chatting to our left. Edward still had his arm around my waist, though, something that he seemed to be doing a lot lately – not that I was complaining.

"Bella," a quiet, soft voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Rebecca, the first year who I took to the hospital wing on her first day, standing behind me.

"Hey Rebecca," I greeted with a smile.

"This is for you," she said as she handed me a scroll.

"Thank you," I smiled at her before she walked back to her friends.

I looked at the scroll to see Dumbledore's familiar writing on it. I sighed before opening it.

_Bella,_

_I have found some worrying results on who sent you that necklace. I would like to see you in my office as soon as you get this. If you wish, you may bring Mr. Cullen with you._

_Professor Dumbledore._

_P.S. I love chocolate frogs._

I smiled to myself at the last sentence.

"What is it?" Edward whispered to me.

I turned to face him, "A letter from Dumbledore."

"What does it say?" he asked curiously.

I handed it to him to read and a smile spread across his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling when he turned to look at me.

"He's letting me go with you," he said happily.

I laughed and shook my head.

I stood up and Edward stood up with me, keeping his arm wrapped around me.

"We'll be back soon," I told the others as I slipped out of Edward's arm and took his hand, pulling him towards the portrait hole.

"Chocolate frogs," I said to the gargoyle as we arrived outside Dumbledore's office.

"So that's why he told you that," Edward murmured.

I nodded as I walked up the stairs to his office. I was about to knock when Edward stopped me.

I glanced at him confused.

He leant down and pressed his lips to mine, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too."

He glanced back at the door again before he leant down so that his mouth was at my ear, "Carlisle is in there."

I glanced back at the door before looking back at him with questioning eyes.

He nodded, telling me to knock on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice called.

We stepped through the door and, this time, Dumbledore didn't look the least bit surprised to see Edward.

"Bella, Edward," he greeted.

"Professor," we said in unison.

I glanced back at Edward to see him looking at Carlisle out of the corner of his eye; he gave the slightest of nods before his gaze flickered back to me. I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head, silently, telling me it was nothing important.

"What did you find out about the necklace?" I asked.

Dumbledore sat back down in his chair and sighed.

"I'm afraid to say that it was sent by another student," he said sadly, almost disbelievingly.

"Who?" I asked.

"That," Dumbledore said. "I can not know for sure. The owl that gave you the package was a school owl. All parcels are checked as they enter the school grounds, that parcel had to be given to the owl inside the grounds."

"Then how did that necklace enter the castle in the first place?" I asked.

"Someone managed to smuggle it in at the beginning of the school year," he said.

I moved out of Edward's comforting arms and sat down in the chair next to Carlisle. They were all watching me carefully, probably waiting for my reaction.

"Have you told the Order?" I asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied.

"They don't plan to send me away again do they?" I asked warily.

He shook his head, "No I don't believe they do. However, I must stress how important it is that you are very careful."

"I know," I said softly.

His gaze drifted to Edward and Carlisle.

"I have been speaking to your father," he told Edward. "About those protective instincts you mentioned the other day."

Edward nodded, curious. He stepped closer to my chair and I looked up as he placed a hand on my shoulder, almost caressing it.

"I know you will protect Bella and that she has someone who she can trust," he said.

"I will," Edward promised.

Dumbledore nodded before glancing down to me and then back up to Edward. "Although, as Carlisle has said, you are more advanced in magic then most of the students, I must remind you that Bella is still more powerful then you when it comes to magic."

Edward and I exchanged a confused glance before looking back at Dumbledore.

"Therefore," he continued. "When it comes time for Bella to face Voldemort I must ask you to let her face him herself."

I felt Edward's hand tighten slightly on my shoulder. I looked up at him to see his jaw clenched and his other hand in a tight fist. I reached up with my hand and placed it over the top of Edward's on my shoulder. He glanced down at me and his dark eyes smoldered.

"If I must," he sighed quietly.

"Thank you," Dumbledore bowed his head slightly. "If you step in front of Bella while she is facing Voldemort it will not end well for either of you."

Edward nodded slowly.

I glanced at Carlisle then, but he was staring at Edward. I followed his gaze back to Edward to see him nod his head – ever so slightly – again.

I didn't question it this time.

"I have some matters that I need to finish discussing with Carlisle and I'm sure that you would both like to return to your common room," Dumbledore announced.

"Thank you Professor," I said before I stood up, grabbed Edward's hand and left the office.

* * *

Two days had past since Edward and I went to see Dumbledore and we were sitting in the common room at night, like usual the only ones in here. I was talking to Jasper, Edward and Emmett about our next Quidditch training while Rose and Alice were discussing something that I'm sure involved shopping. Edward had been extra potective of me ever since he'd discovered that whoever tried to kill me was inside the castle and I hadn't spent more then a class period away from him at a time.

"Alice, Alice!" Rose called suddenly, making me stop mid-sentence and all of us turn to look at her. Alice was staring off into space with a blank look on her face, obviously having a vision.

She came out of the vision rather suddenly and looked incredibly scared. I could tell by the look on Edward's face that she was blocking whatever it was from her mind.

"Alice," Jasper asked rather urgently. "What did you see?"

"This can't be good," she murmured, turning her horrified gaze on me.

* * *

**HAHA CLIFF HANGER! :)**

**I know that it doesn't seem like much happened in this chapter but you will see the importance of it later on.**

**Review for the next chapter,**

**Mel**


	20. This Can't Be Good Part 2

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry that this chapter and the last one are really short but I split it in half so that I could leave the cliff hanger :) **

**This chapter is kind of sad and there is an explaination at the bottom as to why I did it.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

This Can't Be Good - Part 2

"_This can't be good," she murmured, turning her horrified gaze on me._

"Alice," Jasper repeated. "What did you see?"

"We need to get to the hospital wing," she said hurriedly before standing up and running out of the room at vampire speed. We all glanced at each other briefly before I suddenly felt myself speeding through the air.

By the time I realized that I was on Edward's back while he ran, we'd already arrived at the hospital wing. Carlisle stood leaning over a bed with a very frightened look on his face. He looked up as we came in.

He sighed slightly and looked at me, "I'm glad you're here he's been asking to speak with you."

I gave him a confused look before stepping forward and looking down at the hospital bed.

I froze, staring.

Dumbledore lay there looking pale and sick, with his head popped up on a pillow and his eye lids half closed.

"Bella," he said softly and I took another step closer.

"Professor," I said as I knelt down on the floor next to his bed. Dumbledore and I had always had a strange relationship. In a way, he'd been like a father to me since the day I stepped through Hogwarts gates. I always knew I was closer to him then the other students but this, in a way, proved it to me. He was lying on his sick bed and he'd asked to speak with me.

"There's something you need to know," he said quietly, his voice almost inaudible.

"Yes," I said to tell him to continue.

"In the pensive," he murmured. "There is a memory that you need to see but you can not let anyone see it – not even Mr. Cullen."

My gaze drifted away from the frail looking man in front of me and locked with Edward's topaz eyes for the briefest of seconds before I turned back to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked him after a brief pause.

He smiled ever so slightly, "I put a cursed ring not realizing what I was doing."

I nodded, telling him that I understood, before looking down at my hands.

All of sudden all the Cullens gasped in unison and I turned to look at them in panic. Carlisle stepped forward and pressed his fingers to Dumbledore's throat. I hadn't realized that Dumbledore's eyes had dropped or that his chest had stopped rising.

Carlisle's head slumped, "It killed him."

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at Dumbledore's still figure. I heard someone sobbing behind me but did not turn to look at them.

I did however turn to look when the door burst open, revealing a very frantic looking McGonagall.

"Where is he?" she asked before looking around the room. She took in my tear strained face and paled.

"No," she breathed.

"Albus passed away not moments ago," Carlisle said solemnly.

She placed a hand to her chest and tears started flowing down her face.

I stood up suddenly remembering what Dumbledore said. Her gaze flickered to me, questioningly.

"Dumbledore spoke his last words to Bella," Carlisle stated. "He asked to speak with her."

McGonagall nodded, "I expected as much."

"I need to go to his office," I said quickly. "I'll send a message to the order through Black's portrait."

She nodded and, with a quickly glance at Edward, I left the hospital wing.

I arrived outside his office not moments later and walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Dilys Derwent's portrait demanded – I ignored him.

"Black," I said as I walked closer to the portrait of my own godfather's great-great-grandfather- Phineas Nigellus Black. "Go to your other portrait."

"Why?" he demanded.

"They need to know that Dumbledore is dead," I said.

The portraits all turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"Could you repeat that?" Phineas said slowly.

"Dumbledore is dead and the Order needs to know before the school is attacked," I told him hurriedly.

He disappeared quickly.

"How?" Armando Dippett's portrait asked.

I glanced at Dumbledore's desk and spotted the ring sitting there. It was cracked down the middle and the Gryffindor sword sat next to it.

"The ring," I said pointing to it. "It was cursed."

"That's why he destroyed such a valuable ring," one of the portraits muttered to himself.

I glanced to the left of the sword to find the pensive seated on the table. I leaned towards it and was sucked in but not before hearing the surprised calls of the portraits in his office.

_I found myself back in Dumbledore's office and it looked like the day I'd entered the office to find both Snape and Dumbledore in there. Dumbledore stood, pacing the room while Snape sat in his chair watching him with slight annoyance._

"_What aren't you telling me?" Snape asked._

_Dumbledore sighed before turning to face Snape._

"_Seventeen years ago you promised me that you would help me take care of Bella Swan," Dumbledore stated._

_Snape nodded curtly, "Only because she was Lily's daughter."_

"_I am well aware of that," Dumbledore said with a slight smile. "Either way you promised to do it and now you have completed that promising having made sure that she stayed alive this long."_

_Snape watched Dumbledore with genuine curiosity and confusion._

"_There is something you must know though, in case I never get the chance to tell her."_

_Snape nodded, telling Dumbledore he understood._

"_You know of the Horcruxes and that I only have one left to destroy," his gaze drifted to the ring I'd seen earlier in his office._

"_Yes," Snape agreed._

"_But there is one other Horcrux, one that will be harder to destroy."_

"_What is it?" _

"_Bella Swan," Dumbledore murmured._

"_What?" Snape practically shouted, standing up._

_Dumbledore closed his eyes as he continued speaking, "Since the day Bella was first brought into the world she has been discovering parts of her that are like Voldemort. She is a Parselmouth, she has a similar wand and her mind itself is connected to Voldemort."_

"_I don't understand," Snape admitted._

_Dumbledore took a deep breath, "Voldemort had already split his soul so many times that by the time he got to killing Bella his soul was well and truly destroyed. The night Voldemort decided to kill her – he planned to make his last Horcrux. When the spell back fired it managed to destroy Voldemort's body but not his soul. It latched on to the only living thing left in that house." _

"_Bella," Snape murmured softly._

_Dumbledore nodded still not opening his eyes, "In order for Voldemort to die she must die first."_

"_You made me protect her for pig slaughter!" Snape cried._

"_I do not believe so," Dumbledore shook his head. "Once she dies she will be able to take Voldemort down."_

_Snape looked confused and opened his mouth to ask when a knock came at the door and the image disappeared._

I found my self once again in an empty headmaster's office.

I looked around the room as I thought.

I was going to have to let Voldemort kill me before he could die.

I wasn't going to be able to spend forever with Edward after all.

However, I couldn't get that way Dumbledore had said that last sentence out of my head – 'once she dies she will be able to take Voldemort down.' How am I meant to kill him if I'm already dead?

I sighed as I left the office.

Dumbledore's death was going to turn the magical world upside down.

* * *

**Don't hate me!**

**For those of you who are going to ask why I had to kill him, it's for the same reason as why J. killed him. If he had stayed in the picture then he could have basically just gotten in the way. It had to be Harry who killed him for the same reason as it has to be Bella. If you're confused - PM me.**

**I got the memory from the Harry Potter book but there are a few major differences. **

**One of them - and it is very important - it that Dumbledore says he's already distroyed all the Horcruxes except for the ring which you all can see he now has. It means that the Horcrux left to be distroyed is Bella so I hope that answers all the questions I got about the Horcrux :)**

**Review!**


	21. How Is Edward Going To Take This?

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long but I was having writters block and school just started back :(**

**Please make sure you read the authors note at the bottom of this chapter it is very important!**

**Hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

How Edward Is Going To Take This?

I returned to the hospital wing, after Black returned to his portrait in the headmaster's office saying that the Order was on their way, to find that the Cullens had been pushed aside and told to leave. I ignored the wizard standing in front of the door and entered, causing every one in the room to turn to look at me.

The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, jumped out of the seat next to Dumbledore's bed that he had recently been occupying.

"What did he say to you?" he asked, stepping closer to me.

"I don't believe that's any of your business Minister," I said icily, annoyed and also worried that he'd some how find a way to work out what Dumbledore had asked me to do. Thankfully, though, the only people who had heard were the Cullens and they weren't going to tell anyone.

He glared at me, "I am the Minister of Magic! Of course, it's my business."

I shook my head, "What Dumbledore said to me is between me and him - no one else."

Scrimgeour had left me alone after that, probably planning on trying again later.

Now, two hours later, the entire school sat in the Great Hall waiting to hear the news that had all the teachers panicking, Ministry officials all over the place and me crying into Edward's chest.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, leaning across the table.

I shook my head, "I can't tell you."

"But you obviously know what's going on," Ron pointed out.

I nodded sadly, "I do but I wish I didn't."

"Is this to do with You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked quietly.

I noticed that several people around us were waiting for my answer.

"Thankfully," I sighed. "Not yet."

"Yet?" Hermione breathed.

I nodded again, "As soon as he hears what happened we are going to be in a very bad situation."

All their eyes widened slightly but they didn't get a chance to question it as McGonagall stepped forward.

"Silence," she yelled and the entire room instantly obeyed.

She took a deep breath, "As I'm sure you've realized by the fact that we woke you up in the early hours of the morning, a terrible tragedy has just occurred."

Murmurs went round the room, wondering what was going on.

"Silence," McGonagall called again before continuing. "Our beloved headmaster died a few hours ago."

The Great Hall stayed dead silent for a few moments before, like I'd predicted, everything went insane. Some students panicked and screamed while others cried and I was almost certain I heard a cheer or two from the Slytherin table.

"Silence," McGonagall called once again. The room quieted down but people were still whispering to each other.

Scrimgeour stepped forward, then, and addressed the whole room.

"Everyone is to return to their house common rooms," he said. "Professor McGonagall is temporary headmaster until a more suitable replacement is found."

With that people started returning to the common rooms, myself included.

"What's going to happen now?" a frightened looking second year asked as the Gryffindor common room sat in silence.

"Nothing's going to happen," Hermione told her sternly.

"How would you know?" Dean asked.

Hermione didn't have an answer.

"I bet Bella knows what's going on," Colin Creevy suddenly announced.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"That's true," the same frightened second year said. "She was crying before they even announced it."

I sighed and looked out the window, trying to figure out a way to calm everyone else down. I felt myself calming down and turned to smile at Jasper in thanks.

I turned back to the room of still staring students, "I was there when Dumbledore died."

"How did he die?" Colin asked, always wanting to know everything.

"Voldemort didn't kill him," I told them, watching them all wince at my use of his name. "That's all you need to know."

I saw Dean open his mouth to say something but Edward stood up and wrapped his arm around me, glaring at Dean.

"Bella has been through enough today," he said. "Leave her alone."

Everyone slowly nodded before starting up conversations of their own about how they thought Dumbledore had been killed.

"Thank you," I whispered to Edward as I kissed his cheek.

He grinned crookedly at me.

"Bella," Harry's voice said behind me.

I spun around to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing there.

"Will you tell us what's going on?" Ginny asked quietly.

I nodded before whispering, "Meet me in the Room Of Requirement."

They nodded before escaping out the portrait hole. I went to follow them but Edward stopped me.

"May I come with you?" he asked.

"Yes," I said before glancing at the other Cullens' hopeful expressions. "You all can."

"Let's go then," Alice said before she disappeared through the hole with Jasper.

Edward and I followed behind them with Rose and Emmett following us.

We arrived at the room of requirement just in time to see Harry pace past the right spot a third time and the door appeared.

All ten of us entered and we found our selves in what looked like a meeting room with a long wooden table. A chair sat at the head of the table and nine other chairs sat along the edges.

I sat down in the chair at the head of the table with Edward to my right and Harry to my left. Alice and Jasper sat on the other side of Edward while Ginny sat next to Harry. Emmett and Rose sat facing Hermione and Ron at the opposite side of the table.

"So what happened?" Ron asked impatiently.

I took a deep breath, "I walked into the hospital wing to find Dumbledore lying on one of the beds on the verge of death. He told me that he'd put on a cursed ring by accident and that was why he was about to die."

"Why would Dumbledore put on a ring without checking if it was cursed first?" Hermione asked herself quietly. "He was smarter than that."

"I don't know," I said sadly. "But he left me a memory in the pensive."

"What did it say?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I can't tell you," I said, again, sad. "The last words Dumbledore spoke were to not tell anyone."

"Not even me," Edward said.

I looked at him sideways to find him looking slightly angry.

"Edward," I breathed. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, visibly calming down. I glanced at Jasper to find him staring at Edward, obviously using his power on him.

I dropped it, knowing he wasn't about to say anything else, and the ten of us sat in silence, thinking, for a few minutes.

I was replaying the memory Dumbledore left me in the pensive. I was going to have to die – I knew that – to kill off the part of Voldemort's soul that lived with in me.

How, though, was I suppose to die and loose a soul and still be alive to kill Voldemort?

Dumbledore had said that I was going to have to die before I could kill off Voldemort, how did could I possibly do that?

I glanced around the room, looking at Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny than my gaze slowly drifted to the Cullens one by one. As my eyes landed on Edward, it finally clicked.

Maybe Edward had been right and Vampires didn't have souls. I had to die and become a vampire – loosing both Voldemort's and my soul – before I could kill him. Dumbledore had been wrong about it having to be Voldemort who killed me - though, he didn't know about Vampires at the time of the memory.

I silently wondered how Edward was going to take this.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading my latest chapter.**

**I'm going to hopefully update a few more chapters before Sunday but after that I wont be able to update for a week as I am going away on camp with my school where we have to stay five days in tents.**

**When I come back from camp I have one week where I will be able to update before exam week comes up. **

**After that everything should (hopefully) go back to normal!**

**Sorry about the intruptions but I can't change the fact that I have school, so I hope you'll stay with my stories for the next few weeks as my life becomes really busy.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Review,**

**Mel**


	22. Hogwarts Is No Longer Safe

**Hey everyone and thanks for all the reviews!**

**Sorry it took so long - writters block and updating Edward's P.O.V.**

**Thanks to Brittz303 for beta reading this chapter, even though apparently there weren't any mistakes :P**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hogwarts Is No Longer Safe

"Let me get this straight," Emmett said slowly. "We need to turn you into a vampire before you'll be able to kill Voldemort?"

I sighed.

After my little revelation, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had left the Room of Requirement and Esme and Carlisle had come in. I'd tried to explain to them, with out giving too much away, what needed to happen.

"Yes Emmett," I replied.

"And why is that?" he asked.

I groaned, "I already told you that I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Alice asked curiously.

"Because Dumbledore told me not to, remember?"

"He told you not to tell us about the memory," Rosalie reminded me.

"But if I tell you why then I have to tell you about the memory," I explained.

Alice opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted.

"Bella," Edward said softly. I turned to look at him; he'd been quiet since the moment I'd started telling them what needed to be done.

"Yes," I asked nervously.

"When do you want me to change you?" he asked.

I blinked, surprised.

"You want to repeat that?" Alice asked, astonished. She'd been arguing since the very day that she'd seen me in one of her visions with Edward about me being turned into a vampire, I thought I'd been amazed when he'd agree to change me, but now – he was encouraging it?

"Think about it this way," Edward said. "If she's one of us she'll be safer."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Are you certain you trust me to do it?" Edward asked nervously.

I looked him in the eyes and stepped closer, "I trust you more then anyone else to do it."

He smiled and took my hand.

"No offence," I added, grinning at the other vampires in the room.

They all grinned in return.

"Its fine Bella," Rosalie smiled.

"When do you plan to have Edward change you?" Carlisle asked, repeating Edward's earlier enquiry.

I thought about it, I hadn't really thought about that yet.

"Dumbledore's gone," I thought aloud. "And Voldemort will find away to make sure one of his followers are the next headmaster."

I froze as I thought that.

"What is it?" Edward asked, concerned.

I turned to Alice, "Who's going to be the next headmaster?"

She blinked looking bemused.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly.

"Snape," I said as they all turned to look at me. "Voldemort will do whatever it takes to make sure that Snape is the next headmaster."

"That's true," Jasper agreed thoughtfully. I could practically imagine the way he was looking at all of this. He'd use his days in the army to his advantage, looking at this from every way possible.

"Will that make things dangerous for us?" Esme asked, always thinking about her family.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "After what he tried to trick Bella into saying proves that."

Everyone sat in silence, thinking, until someone asked the question we'd all been thinking.

"Will we have to leave Hogwarts?" Rosalie asked sadly.

"With a newborn vampire around I'm sure it will be for the best any way," Carlisle said.

I sighed as I sat in the seat next to Edward, "I'm not going to be able to finish school, am I?"

Carlisle smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid not."

"At least I can legally use magic," I said.

"We'll teach you all the magic you need to know once you're out of your new born state," Edward promised.

"And we might even come back to Hogwarts one day, when everything is safe again," Alice said.

I smiled at them both but it slowly faded.

"So we're leaving Hogwarts?" I asked.

All heads turned to Carlisle, who nodded.

"Edward's going to turn me into a Vampire," I continued.

Edward and Carlisle both nodded this time.

"Once I'm out of the blood-thirsty-newborn stage you're going to teach me all the magic you think I'll need to beat Voldemort and then I'm going to come back to defeat him," I finished.

"Yes," Edward said.

"And what happens in the years that I'm gone?" I asked.

No one answered, having not thought about it, at least I thought not.

"Maybe some of us should stay," Jasper said suddenly.

We all turned to him, confused.

"If Edward and Bella go off just the two of them and the rest of us stay than we can watch the magical world. We make sure Snape keeps his mouth shut, any way we'll know if he's going to say anything before he even does it," he continued.

Everyone thought about it, slowly agreeing. Well, almost everyone.

"I'm going with them," Rosalie stated matter-of-factly.

"If Rose goes so do I," Emmett added.

I turned to Edward, who I was pretty certain was about to object.

"Emmett will be able to help you restrain my new born strength," I pointed out.

Edward's gaze turned back to me, frowning slightly.

"And there is no way I'm letting her go off with just the two of you," Rose said stubbornly.

"Fine," Edward sighed before turning to Alice. "Why aren't you trying to come along."

Alice smiled at him, "The family needs me here and Bella will be perfectly safe with the three of you."

"Thank you," Rose said softly.

None of the boys would have understood, but I did. Alice was staying at Hogwarts so that Rose and I could become closer like, I'd found out recently, Rose wanted us to be.

"Go back to Forks," Carlisle said. "You erased all their memories of you, correct?"

I nodded.

"Would you be able to erase the rest of us from their memories?"

"I think so," I said.

"Then do so and return to our home in Forks," Carlisle said.

We nodded.

"When do we leave?" Rose asked.

"Tonight," Alice said coming out of her vision like state.

"You better go get ready to leave then," Carlisle said. "Make sure you aren't seen."

"Wait," I said as Edward, Rose and Emmett went to stand. "I have to tell Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione something. Maybe not the full truth, just that I'm leaving, will be safe and that I will return."

Carlisle thought about it before nodding, "That's probably a good idea. Make sure that at least someone knows you're not dead to stop them from worrying."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Edward, Rose, Emmett and I left the Room of Requirement and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. We walked through the portrait hole to find it, again, backed.

"We're going to pack," Edward whispered in my ear as Rose and Emmett disappeared up the stairs. "Find them, tell them what you have to, make sure you're not over heard and then meet us in your room."

Like that, he was gone up the stairs faster then my eye sight could see.

I drew my attention away from Edward and searched the common room. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were no where to be found. I walked up the stairs to the boys' rooms and found all four of them sitting in there, alone and talking quietly. They all looked up as I closed the door behind me.

"Bella?" Hermione asked.

"I'm leaving," I said bluntly.

"What?" Ron asked, clearly surprised.

"Hogwarts is no longer safe," I said. "With Dumbledore gone Voldemort will do whatever he has to, to make sure the school is under his control."

They all sat there thoughtfully.

"You know as well as I do how much danger that would put me in," I continued. "I need to leave and go somewhere safe. I want you to know so you don't think I'm dead but I can't tell you where I'm going just that I'll be back."

They all nodded, letting me finish.

"Some of the Cullens are coming with me and the ones that are staying are going to make up a cover story for it, probably one that relates nothing to me. I need you to make sure you go along with what ever they say."

"We will," Ginny said confidently.

"Thank you," I sighed.

They all stood up one at a time and hugged me good bye.

"Please stay safe and come back soon," Hermione said.

I nodded, "I will."

There was a short silence.

"I have to go," I said quietly.

"We'll see you when you return," Harry promised.

"Keep yourselves safe and be careful who you trust," I said. "And make sure you keep what I've told you to yourselves, though, you can tell the most trusted Order members."

They nodded and I left the room, returning to my room where I found the others waiting for me. I quickly packed my things and joined Rose, Em and Edward by the fire place.

Rose went first, grabbing some of the all too familiar green powder and stepped in.

"Cullen Mansion, Forks," she said before disappearing in a puff of green smoke and Emmett followed quickly after.

"I love you," Edward told me softly, kissing me before I stepped into the fire place. He'd refused to go before me, not wanting to leave me there alone.

"Cullen Mansion, Forks," I repeated Rose's earlier words. When I felt my self hit the ground, I opened my eyes and Rose extended a hand to help me up, smiling down at me. I returned the smile as Edward appeared in the fire place and stepped out.

I looked around the Cullen Mansion that I knew all too well and sighed. I was returning to visit the places of my past as well as the place I was going to live until I was able to complete my destiny.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review,**

**Mel**


	23. The Time To Kill Voldemort Was Nearing

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm back!**

**My exams are over and I'm starting to get them back!**

**I'll try to get some more chapters out this weekend but I'm not making any promises as I'm spending quite a bit of tomorrow celebrating my grandfather's birthday.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

The Time To Kill Voldemort Was Nearing

It had been three days since Rose, Emmett, Edward and I left Hogwarts and we were currently waiting for Hedwig to show up with the Daily Profit. I sat on the couch in the living room with Edward's head in my lap as I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes were closed and a beautiful smile was plastered on his face. He looked more relaxed then I'd ever seen him. Emmett and Rose were upstairs in there room – doing something I'd rather not think about.

There was a tapping sound on the window and I turned my head towards it. Edward was off my lap and opening the window before I could even think about moving. Emmett and Rose came running into the room seconds later, as anxious for news as Edward and I.

Hedwig flew in and landed on the coffee table in front of me, turning to face me. I reached forward and took the paper from him and he quickly flew back out the window, returning to London.

We all crowded on to the couch and I opened the newspaper. I blinked in surprise at what I saw. Due to all the fuss over Dumbledore, and the fact that classes at Hogwarts were momentarily postponed, people had been yet to notice our disappearance. Any one who would have instantly noticed us missing had already been aware of us leaving and therefore hadn't said anything.

Apparently it had taken this long for someone to realize that we were no longer at Hogwarts rather than thinking they just hadn't crossed paths with us, because on the front cover of the Daily Profit was a photo of me. The photo had been taken by McGonagall at our last Quidditch match, right after we'd won and apparently they'd some how gotten a hold of it.

I glanced down and read the article:

_With Albus Dumbledore's funeral only a few days away the teachers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been putting most of their time into preparing. It wasn't until Minerva McGonagall, the school's Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor, checked in with her house that the well known Isabella (Bella) Swan was found missing._

_Ms. Swan is believed to have disappeared along with three other students, her boyfriend Edward Cullen and friends Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, whose parents both work at Hogwarts, the same day as Dumbledore died. Despite this, all four students have only recently been discovered missing and the Ministry of Magic is still unaware of their whereabouts. _

"It took them long enough," Emmett muttered, clearly amused.

I rolled my eyes at the same time I heard Rose's hand connect with the back of his head.

I continued reading.

_Ms. Swan was the only Hogwarts student mentioned in Albus Dumbledore's will and is believed to have been one of his favorite students. The items, however, will be kept with in the Ministry of Magic until she and the other missing students are found. It is suspected that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is behind the disappearances as well as Dumbledore's death. _

"They think Voldemort took us?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"He has been after you for years," Rose pointed out. "The fact that you disappeared the same day Dumbledore died is a bit suspicious. They may think Voldemort finally defeated Dumbledore and took you in the process."

I nodded, "It's possible."

We were suddenly interrupted by the house phone ringing. We glanced at each other before Edward reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

There was a brief pause before he sighed slightly in relief and handed me the phone.

I glanced at it for a second before hesitantly taking it.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

"Bella," Alice's voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Oh," I said, happily. "Hey Alice."

I saw Emmett and Rose relax at the mention of her name.

"I have some news," she said.

"Ok," I said, encouraging her to continue.

"The Ministry of Magic has made a decision on the new Headmaster but they don't plan to announce it for a few more days."

"Who is it?" I asked, pretty sure that I already knew the answer.

"Snape," she said solemnly.

"I thought so," I sighed. "Will this put you in danger?"

"I don't see him trying anything any time soon," she answered after a short pause. "We're safe for now."

"Good," I said.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet yet?" Alice asked.

"Yes," I said. "I would have thought you made up an excuse for my disappearance."

"We were going to," she said. "But we thought that if Voldemort believed you dead then at least you'd have an element of surprise when you suddenly appear in a few years."

"That's probably a good idea," I agreed.

"There's something else," Alice said, almost hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How long until Edward is going to change you?" she asked.

I blinked.

"Uh..." I turned to face Edward who was watching me curiously. "We haven't decided."

"Oh," was all Alice said in reply.

"I'll talk to you later," I told her. "I have to talk to Edward."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked at me.

"I'll talk to you later than," she said. "Be careful."

"I will," I promised before hanging up.

"What did Alice want?" Emmett asked.

"The Ministry has decided to appoint Snape as the new headmaster," I told them.

"Just like we thought," Rose said sadly.

I nodded.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Edward asked.

"Alice wanted to know when you plan to change me," I told him.

Edward seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments with Emmett, Rose and I all staring at him. His gaze moved from the wall back to meet my eyes.

"Tomorrow," he said softly. "I'll change you tomorrow."

I took a deep breath and nodded, smiling.

"It looks like I'm finally getting what I wanted since the very moment I discovered what you were," I murmured as I stepped closer to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rose and Emmett smile slightly before disappearing back up the stairs.

Edward smiled at me as he took me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"Tomorrow," he whispered in my ear. "We begin our forever."

Then, he kissed me more passionately then he'd ever kissed me before and I couldn't have been happier.

I did, however, know that the perfect moment wouldn't last forever, as beginning forever also meant blood lust.

And I knew that the time to kill Voldemort was nearing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review!**


	24. The Beginning of Forever

**Hey everyone!**

**This chapter is extremely short, I know. However, the next chapter will be the start of Bella's life as a Vampire :)**

* * *

The Beginning of Forever

"Are you sure you want this?" Rose murmured from across the room.

I turned away from Edward to look at her. Today was the day Edward was going to turn me and I knew that if this was what I defiantly wanted Rosalie would be okay with it, but she still thought I was giving up a lot.

I smiled at her, "Yes Rose I'm sure."

She returned my smile with a sad one of her own and took a deep breath, "Ok."

Emmett, who was standing next to her, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him. He, too, smiled at me. My attention went back to Edward, who was staring at me intently.

I lay down on the bed, keeping my eyes locked with Edward's.

"I trust you," I murmured to him as he leaned over me.

"I know," he breathed into my ear, making me shiver slightly.

He kissed my neck and sucked in a deep breath, taking in my scent.

"I love you," I murmured softly.

He turned to look at me with sad eyes.

"I love you too," he murmured back.

Then, ever so slowly, he lowered his teeth towards my neck and broke the skin.

I winced at the pain but didn't make a move to protest. Slowly, I began to feel Edward's venom leaking into my system – making me cry out.

"Edward," Emmett said softly but sternly after a moment.

There was a brief pause before Edward's teeth broke away from my neck and he bent down to bite both my wrists and ankles.

That was the last thing I remember before the pain took over.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Mel**


	25. Faster Than Edward?

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews – I've finally made 500!!!!**

**I also want to say thanks to all of you that voted on my poll about Bella's power.**

**I want to especially thank: MrsJasperHale44, GallagherGirl4ever, Brittz303, Jadzia Lillian Potter, Imafanpire, XxXGreeneyesxXx, MelissaRM and stevielover87 for sending me ideas for what exactly her power could be. So, thanks and I really appreciate it.**

**I also want to thank MrsJasperHale44 for beta reading this story!**

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Faster Than Edward?

It was three days of excruciating pain later that I finally woke up. There was someone holding my hand and they squeezed it lightly as I came to.

The skin didn't quite feel the way I was used to, it was soft and even more surprisingly, not cold. I slowly opened my eyes and they met a pair of bright topaz ones. Before I could even register what I was doing, I jumped off the bed I was laying on and crouched against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

When I finally realized what I'd done, everything came back to me. My human memories came back to me but, unlike what Edward told me would happen, they were crystal clear. With the memories came the realization of what and who I was, along with whom the topaz eyes belonged to.

At the same time, though, I could feel the presence of something that I wasn't used to, something that hadn't been there before, something that seemed to be both in my mind and surrounding me. I chose to ignore it and focus on the man in front of me.

He sat on the edge of the bed I'd just jumped off, staring at me with anxious but slightly awed eyes. I stared back at him and the instant he saw the love in my eyes he seemed to relax slightly.

He grinned then, "I was hoping I'd be able to read your mind as a vampire. Sadly, it appears that you're still as unreadable as before."

I heard a booming laughter come from down stairs and seconds later, Emmett stood in the door way with Rosalie right behind him. She smiled at me as she entered after him, but I could see the apprehension in her eyes too. I also didn't miss the way Emmett stood in front of Rose, it was only by the slightest bit, but to my eyes it was easy to pick up.

"I can't say that I'm really all that disappointed that you still can't read my mind," I told Edward as I took a step closer toward him. I paused briefly as I heard the sound of my own voice, surprised at how bell like it sounded.

He smiled reassuringly at me and stood up, coming toward me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he got closer.

"I feel fine," I said truthfully.

"How thirsty are you?" Emmett asked bluntly.

Rose elbowed him in the gut but still waited expectantly for my answer.

I tried to see if I was thirsty, if there was any burn in the back of my throat. I was surprised to find none.

"I don't feel thirsty," I said slowly.

They looked at me in confusion but Edward was the only one who spoke.

"Maybe it will come to you later," he said. "Most newborns are calm until they think too much about it or smell something appetizing."

I nodded, accepting this.

A phone rang then and Edward quickly pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Alice," he said quietly before flipping the phone open.

"Edward," she said, sounding slight uneasy. "Are you alright?"

I was surprised that my hearing had improved well enough that I could now hear her from across the room and through the phone as if she were standing right next to me.

"I'm fine," Edward said, clearly confused. "What's wrong?"

"Your future just disappeared," she said, nervous for the first time since I'd met her. "All of your futures did."

"They disappeared?" Edward repeated her, looking up at me.

"About two minutes ago," she said. "I wasn't sure if their was something wrong with me or if it really had disappeared. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and my future are still there, though. It's just the four of you. Has Bella woken up yet?"

"Yes," Edward said, looking at me with that same look of awe. "She woke up a few minutes ago."

There was a brief pause on the other end of the phone before Alice spoke again, "Was it around the same time that your futures disappeared?"

"Yes," Edward told her. "It was."

"Strange," I heard her mutter before she continued. "Has she gone hunting yet?"

"No she hasn't," he said, thoughtfully. "Actually, I was hoping I could speak to Jasper."

"Sure," she said before, moments later, I heard Jasper's southern accent through the phone.

"Yes Edward?" he asked.

"You have more experience in newborns then me," Edward stated rather than questioned.

"Yes," Jasper agreed, though, it wasn't needed.

"How thirsty should Bella be about now?"

His pause was brief, "She should be in terrible pain due to the burn in her throat and thirsty enough to forget who you are and attack you."

My eyebrows shot up at the same time all three of them turned to stare at me. Before I could stop my self, I'd moved faster than I'd ever thought faster and had the phone in my hand. By the time I had the phone pressed to my ear, the others had only just noticed my movements.

"I can assure you," I told Jasper through the phone. "I'm not in any pain and I really don't think I'm about to attack Edward."

"You're not in pain?" Jasper asked, in clear surprise.

"No," I confirmed. "I'm not."

"That's odd," he muttered to himself.

I was about to say something more but I was interrupted by Emmett's voice.

"How did you do that?" he exclaimed.

I spun around to face him, "Do what?"

"Move that fast," he said, staring at me in amazement. "You moved faster than I've ever seen even Edward run."

I blinked.

"Faster than Edward?" I heard Jasper ask through the phone.

Emmett stepped forward and held out his hand for the phone, obviously still wary of me. I handed it to him with out complaint.

"You should have seen it Jazz," he said excitedly into the phone as he left the room, Rose trailing after him. "She moved across the room faster then even I could see."

I didn't hear his reply, though, as he walked out of the room and down the stairs where I couldn't hear the phone.

I turned to Edward and a slow smile spread across my face, "Did I really move faster than you?"

He nodded and grinned crookedly at me, "It might just be your newborn power but Rose and Emmett were never faster than me, even in their newborn stages."

"I wonder if I'm stronger than Emmett too," I mused to myself.

"Not a chance!" I heard Emmett yell from down stairs, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Even if you're not thirsty," Edward said, completely ignoring his brother. "We should probably go hunt."

"Okay," I agreed, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

He smiled at me and stepped forward cautiously, before taking my hand for the first time since I jumped away from him. When he realized I wasn't about to move away from him again, he pulled me towards the window and the two of us jumped out it and headed into the forest.

* * *

**Bella's power/powers will be revealed in the next chapter but I had to know what I was going to do so that I could add little hints in.**

**Review if you want the next chapter!**

**Mel**


	26. I Have A What?

**Hey everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**I want to thank MrsJasperHale44 for once again beta reading this story :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I Have A What?

We returned home only a few hours later to find that Rose and Emmett weren't the only ones there. We were still a fair ways away from the house when I smelt the foreign scents, causing me to growl loudly – I couldn't help it, it seemed like a reflex reaction to protecting my family. Edward had turned to me in surprise and confusion.

"There's someone else at the house," I explained, sniffing the air again.

He blinked in surprise and sniffed himself, but still looked confused.

"You can smell them from here?" he asked.

I stopped running and so did Edward, turning to look at each other.

"You can't?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I can hear their thoughts but I can't smell them."

"Is our sense of smell enhanced as a new born?" I asked in confusion.

"No," he told me. "Usually only our strength and speed are enhanced.

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging it off, "Well I can smell them from her.

"Who exactly is it, by the way?" I asked Edward.

"Alice and Jasper," he said, making me relax, before he frowned. "Alice is singing in her head to keep me out."

I nodded, smiling at Alice's antics, before taking off in the direction of the house – making sure to slow down to Edward's pace.

"Bella," Alice called as she came running out the back door of the house. Just as she started to come toward me, she froze and went into a vision. Jasper came running out behind her and in the pretext of wondering what Alice was seeing, placed him self between the two of us.

Alice came out of the vision seconds later and started bouncing excitedly up and down.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" Edward asked next to me, obviously still unable to get through to her real thoughts.

Jasper turned around at the sound of Edward's voice and looked at us for the first time. When he did, I felt something push against the weird presence that I'd been feeling around my body since the moment I woke up. I felt myself push back against it, almost in subconscious protection, and I felt it stop pushing against me.

Jasper blinked in surprise and stared at me in confusion.

The second he did, Alice squealed loudly next to him.

"What is going on, Alice?" Edward demanded.

She grinned hugely and continued bouncing in excitement as she answered me, "Bella's got a power!"

I just stared at her in surprise, along with everyone else.

"I have a what?" I asked in shook.

She just grinned larger as she explained, "When you woke up, yours, Edward's, Rose's and Emmett's futures all disappeared. When you took the phone off Edward earlier, Jazz's future disappeared for the time that the two of you talked. When you and Edward to decided to go hunting, Rose's and Emmett's futures reappeared and when you returned just them all four of our futures disappeared along with yours and Edward's that I haven't been able to see since you woke up.

"You seem to be able to stop me from seeing your, as well as anyone around you, future and by the look of it, Jazz can't use his power on you either," she told us.

"You're saying I can now block out all vampire powers?" I asked after a shocked silence.

"Seems like it," she told me.

"How come everyone else gets the cool powers?" Emmett suddenly whined.

In true Rose style, she reached up and smacked him upside the head, shaking her own, while the rest of us chuckled at them.

"Do you think that the shield could be spread to other people?" Jasper asked, suddenly.

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "But it is highly possible. I just really hope that we can find a way to control which powers you block out and which ones you don't."

We all walked into the house then, deep in thought – well, except for Emmett, who was still grumbling about not having a power.

As we all sat down in the living room, something suddenly occurred to me.

"Jazz," I said, suddenly. "Can you try to read my emotions again?"

He stared at me for a brief moment before I felt the strange sensation of something pushing on the strange presence.

"I can feel it," I told them.

"Huh?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"I can feel Jasper's power pressing in on me," I told them.

"Can you let it reach you?" Edward asked, his hand rubbing calming circles on my back.

"I'll try," I said before focusing on Jasper's power that was still pushing in on me. This time, however, I didn't push it away; instead, I followed my instincts and felt the presence open slightly to accept Jasper's power.

"Wow," Jasper suddenly breathed, blinking in surprise. "It's like your emotions just suddenly appeared."

"Edward," Alice commanded before anyone else could comment. "Go call Carlisle."

Edward had Carlisle on the phone in seconds, explaining what was going on.

"We're going to figure this out," Alice told me in determination before grinning hugely at me. "I want my visions back."

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

* * *

It had been a week since I was changed and I hadn't lost control over my blood lust yet and apparently I was confusing Jasper beyond belief. He had, in fact, said that in the moments during training that I let him see my emotions that my control over my blood lust rivaled Carlisle - though, I was yet to actually come in contact with a human other then the occasional hiker's scents in the wood, none of which I'd showed the slightly interest in.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper had all been stopping by the house when they got the chance and were sure that no one would notice their absence. Thanks to training with Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, I was now able to block Alice's and Jasper's powers when I wished and let them get through my 'shield', as I know called the strange presence around me. Most of the time I let Alice have free reign over her power when ever she was looking at something involving me – unless I wanted to annoy her – but I rarely ever let Jasper see my emotions other then during training.

We'd also discovered on my third day that I was indeed stronger then Emmett – he was still bugging me about a rematch – as well as having better hearing and sense of smell then the others.

There was still something bothering me, though, and that was why Edward and I sat in Carlisle's office during his day off. He'd been here to help my practice some more with Alice and she'd just recently returned to school because Snape was about to insist that McGonagall check that all her students were indeed at school.

"What's bothering you Bella?" Carlisle asked me in concern as Edward reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"I've told you before what my shield feels like," I started, to which he nodded. "Well there's a second strange presence that I haven't told you about yet."

"Is it similar to you shield?" Carlisle asked, this time in curiosity.

"It's similar," I tried to explain. "But this one's more in my head then surrounding my body."

He nodded, staying deep in thought for a moment before answering.

"It could be you mind shield," he pointed out.

"That was what I thought originally," I admitted. "But I can't feel it when Edward try's to read my mind."

"Hmm," he mumbled, thoughtful again.

Edward's hand reached up and lifted my chin so that I was looking at him. He moved my hair out of my face and I felt his fingers brush over the only imperfection left on my body after my change and kiss it softly.

My Scar.

Some how, the venom hadn't been able to get ride of it and it meant that it was there for all of eternity. Though, it was part of what made me who I am and it marked me as a witch, so I didn't really mind.

Suddenly, a realization struck me.

I knew what the presence in my head was.

* * *

**A bit of a cliff hanger!**

**Read and Review,**

**Mel!**


	27. I Held My Breath In Anticipation

**Hey guys!**

**I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long but I've had a massive writers block, been on holidays and my great-grandmother just died and I've been really busy. I'm not trying to make up excuses; I'm just letting you know why it's so late.**

**Anyway, I have someone anonymous leave a review with only 'I love twilight' as a clue to who they are. They were saying that the Horcruxes need to be destroyed before Voldemort can die but it is said in an earlier chapter that Dumbledore had already destroyed them!**

**Also, I want to tell you all that a friend of mine from school is writing her first fan fiction with my help! It's called Angel by Onlyloveisforever. If you get a chance check it out!**

**Thanks :D **

**Now, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

I Held My Breath In Anticipation

I opened my mouth to tell Edward and Carlisle what I'd just realized – but I never did get to tell them.

"Carlisle!" Alice's voice echoed threw out the house loudly and we all froze. "I've had a vision!"

We were all at her side faster then a human could see.

"What is it?" Edward demanded.

"The Volturi are coming," Alice explained quickly.

"Why are you so frightened?" Rosalie asked. "We have nothing to worry about. Bella's no longer human so it won't matter that she knows."

"Bella's powers," Edward suddenly breathed as Alice nodded.

"What about Bella's powers?" Rose asked.

"Bella can stop anyone from using their power when ever she wants, she is stronger, faster and has better senses then any other vampire," Alice explained. "The Volturi will want Bella even more then they want Edward and me."

Realization dawned on Rose's face and she suddenly looked worried.

"How long?" Carlisle asked, subconsciously stepping closer to Esme.

"We have three hours," Alice said. "They were heading to Seattle when they caught Emmett and Rose's scents from their hunting trip the other day. They realized we were in the area and have used Demetri to track us."

Carlisle nodded, deep in thought, "It's going to be impossible to keep Bella's powers from Aro because if he realizes that we're avoiding contact he'll know we're hiding something."

Everyone nodded in agreement – except Edward.

"Wait," he said suddenly. "Do you remember that Volturi guard? The shield?"

"Yes," Carlisle said in interest.

"She can project her shield, can't she?" he asked, beginning to sound excited.

"That's perfect!" Alice exclaimed, grinning. "If we start practicing now, I see the Volturi leaving without knowing about Bella's power."

"They'll be suspicious if he touches us and doesn't hear anything," Jasper pointed out. "But I guess it is better then having him know about Bella."

We all agreed.

"So how are we going to do this?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle thought about it for a moment, "Bella, you said you can feel when Jasper's or Alice's power is used on you, correct?"

"Yes," I agreed.

"But you can't feel Edward's?" I shook my head.

"Then, Jasper, if you wouldn't mind, we'll use your power to practice," Carlisle stated.

Jasper smiled, nodded and stepped forward.

"Jasper I want you to focus on making Rosalie happy," Carlisle instructed. "Bella, grab Rose's hand, contact usually makes powers stronger."

I nodded and Rose and I grabbed hands.

A few seconds later and Rose was grinning from ear to ear, looking almost too happy.

"Now Bella," Carlisle continued, staring at us intently. "I want you to try and move your shield around Rose."

I thought hard and tried as hard as I could to move my shield, but as I did something different happened to what I was expecting. Rather than my shield, it was the presence in my head that seemed to expand and stretch down my arm and through to Rose's hand, before it engulfed her mind completely.

Jasper didn't seem to have noticed a difference, but Edward did.

"Wow," he exclaimed suddenly before turning to me with a grin on his face. "Are you doing that?"

As soon as I lost concentration, the presence snapped back to my own mind like an elastic band that had just been released.

"I think so," I answered timidly as I rubbed my temples to get rid of the slight headache from the presence's return.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked excitedly.

"Rose's thoughts disappeared," Edward explained, reaching forward to rub a soothing hand up and down my back after seeing that I was in pain. "It was only for a moment and the second I distracted Bella her thoughts reappeared."

"I guess I was wrong," I murmured to my self in relief.

"Wrong about what?" Emmett asked, too innocently.

My eyes narrowed at him but I answered the others' curious gazes anyway, "I thought the presence in my head was Voldemort and that maybe turning me hadn't worked but it's my mind shield. Maybe it's just different to my other shield where it automatically protects my mind."

Alice's head tilted to the side, "Turning you into a vampire got rid of the part of Voldemort in your head?"

I blinked, realizing what I'd said, before sighing, "I wasn't meant to say that."

"That's a good thing, though, isn't it?" Alice asked. "He's no longer in your head."

"Yes," I smiled. "It means he is unable to get into my mind."

"Good," Rose said, smiling. "I don't want some psycho taking over my sister."

We all turned to stare at her, grinning.

"What?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"You called me your sister," I grinned.

She huffed defensively but the corners of her mouth twitched, "Well you are."

Edward's arm wrapped around me, "Thank you Rose."

Rose rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "Can we concentrate on getting Bella's shield to hold."

We all agreed and continued with what we were doing, but not before Rose and I shared a secret, happy smile.

* * *

"They'll be here in five," Alice called through out the house.

Edward and I sat on the couch in the lounge room, my head on his shoulder and his arm around me, as we watched some movie that Alice had wanted to watch. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor in front of us; Alice had her back against my legs and Jazz's head in her lap as they, too, watched the movie. Rose and Em had decided to take the opportunity for some alone time and Esme and Carlisle where up in his study.

When I'd finally improved enough for her satisfaction, Alice had said we should make it look like any other day in the Cullen Mansion.

"I can smell them," I stated quietly so that everyone could only just hear and anyone else wouldn't be able to – even the vampires currently four and a half minutes away.

Edward's arm tightened around me as he whispered softly, "I love you."

I smiled and kissed him, "I love you too."

"You need to start concentrating," Alice told me quietly before raising her voice for everyone to hear. "Four minutes."

"That's really not helping, Alice," Emmett exclaimed, clearly annoyed, as he walked down the stairs. "You're just making us more nervous."

Alice just glared at him.

There was silence for a few moments before I broke it, "I can hear them. There are about ten of them."

"I can't," Rose told us as Carlisle and Esme joined us. "Your hearing is too good."

"Be careful what you say," Jasper interrupted before anyone else could speak. "If Bella can hear them than they're getting closer."

"One minute," Alice spoke softly, too low for even their sensitive hearing.

We sat in silence for the last minute, staring at the TV but not really watching the movie. As ten sets of feet came closer to our front door, I held my breath in anticipation for what was to come.

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!**

**Wow, you must all really hate me by now :)**

**Hopefully I'll be quicker with the next update!**

**Can we try to get up to a total of 700 reviews? Please! :D**

**Mel.**


	28. I Barely Saw You Move

**Hey everyone!**

**In my last chapter, I made a tiny mistake. However, only one person picked up on it. I said that the Volturi were coming to make sure Bella wasn't human, but they actually never met Bella. So, I've gone back and fixed it up so that the Volturi are only coming because they caught Rose and Emmett's scent and want to check on their old friend, Carlisle.**

**Sorry for any major confusion to which that causes you.**

**Anyway, I think I've kept you all waiting long enough!**

**Here is the next chapter,**

**Hope you like it :D**

* * *

I Barely Saw You Move

_As ten sets of feet came closer to our front door, I held my breath in anticipation for what was to come._

Surprisingly, the Volturi guard knocked on the door as they approached. I guessed it was more out of respect for Carlisle then out of true politeness. Carlisle and Esme stood and headed for the door as the rest of us watched them go.

I felt Jasper's power working on the rest of the family and pushing against my outer shield. I sighed and let his power through. He smiled reassuringly at me when he began to feel my emotions before sending out a wave of calm.

As I heard the door open, I concentrated on Carlisle and Esme and felt my shield stretch out to cover them.

"Aro," I heard Carlisle greet warmly.

"Carlisle," who I assumed was Aro, greeted back.

I felt a pressure on the part of my shield that surrounded Carlisle and assumed they shook hands.

"What's this?" Aro asked in clear surprise. "It seems I cannot read your mind."

"We have had a new addition to our family since we last spoke," Carlisle explained, using the cover story we'd already decided on. "She's a shield and she uses her gift when meeting people she has not met before. She's very protective of us."

"Ah," Aro said with interest clear in his voice.

"You remember my wife Esme," Carlisle stated.

"It's lovely to see you again, Aro," I heard Esme say pleasantly.

"You too, my dear," Aro said before I felt his power touch Esme. "It appears your new member is protecting you as well."

I could hear the smile in Esme's voice, "Yes. She protects us all, even when we don't realize it."

"I would love to meet this new member of your family," I heard another voice say.

Edward stiffened slightly next to me.

"What is it?" I asked, softly and quickly.

"That's Marcus," Edward whispered so quietly that only my better than vampire hearing picked it up. "He usually doesn't take this much interest in anything. The only reason he is, is because he can see the relationship you've already formed with Carlisle and Esme. It's incredibly strong."

I smiled slightly at the last bit but was still worried about what he'd said.

"Of course," Esme's voice said. "Welcome to our home."

I heard the sound of the door opening wider before the ten sets of footsteps belonging to the Volturi and the footsteps of my parents headed towards the living room where we now sat.

Alice quickly reached over and turned to TV off just as they entered the room.

Esme and Carlisle were the first to enter and, without the Volturi's prying eyes focused on them, they looked nervous. The next two to come into the room looked like they could have been fourteen or fifteen year old twins – a boy and a girl. They were both short – shorter than Alice – with dull, pale brown hair, full lips and wide, bright red eyes.

Following them were three men. They didn't look like the others of our kind, I couldn't decide if they were beautiful or not. Instead they had translucently white skin, like onionskin, and it looked just as delicate. Two of the men had long black hair that stood in contrast to their skin, while the other had white hair that seemed to be the same color as his face. From the picture in Carlisle's study, I knew them to be Aro, Caius and Marcus.

Just behind Aro walked a woman whose face I couldn't see. She wore a dark gray cloak that covered her face and her finger looked almost as if it were attached to Aro's back. I assumed she was the Volturi guard with the shielding ability that Edward spoke about. Behind Marcus and Caius were two dark haired men. One looked sharp and lean while the other was hulky and menacing. Behind them stood two more men, both of whose faces I couldn't see but they were both well built and intimidating.

Around me my siblings slowly rose to their feet and, after a short hesitation, I followed them.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett," Carlisle said, gesturing to them as he spoke.

Rose and Em both bowed their heads in recognition but the man I knew to be Aro only eyed Emmett's obvious muscles.

"Jasper and Alice," Carlisle continued as they both bowed their heads.

I could practically see the wheels turning in Aro's head, Carlisle had said that he'd once told Aro about Alice and Jasper when he and Esme had seen them in Italy a decade ago. Aro had apparently been incredibly interested in both of their powers, Alice especially.

"You have the ability to see the future?" Aro asked casually.

"Yes," Alice answered, smiling politely.

"And this is Edward and Bella," Carlisle finished.

Aro's eyes snapped to us where he noted our position. Edward's arm was wrapped protectively around my waist and I had my head wrested on his shoulder.

"You are the mind reader?" Aro questioned Edward.

"Yes," Edward stated calmly.

"Ah," Aro said before his eyes settled on me again.

"And you are the shield?" Aro asked, interested.

"Yes," I said, smiling at him politely.

"Fascinating," Aro breathed, staring at me. Edward's arm around me tightened.

It did not go unnoticed by Aro.

He laughed and questioned Edward, "Can you read her mind?"

"No," Edward shook his head.

Aro laughed again, "You chose the only person whose mind you can not read."

Our family's lips twitched, recalling all that had passed to get us to where we were but it didn't last long as the tense atmosphere returned.

"Would you be interested in joining us?" Aro asked hopefully.

Edward answered first and his words seemed carefully chosen, "I'd … rather… not."

Aro's shoulders sagged slightly but he still smiled brightly at me as he waited for my answer.

"No thank you," I said as politely as I could.

"What a shame," Aro murmured before he turned on Alice.

"And you, Alice dear?" he asked.

Jasper's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him, kissing her head.

"No thank you," Alice said, smiling up at Jasper.

Aro looked dejected.

"How does your shield work?" the other black haired Volturi leader asked me suddenly, speaking for the first time.

"It protects me automatically," I told him. "I've just recently learned how to use it to protect other people."

"And how old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Seventeen," I answered.

He looked impatient and slightly annoyed, "How long have you been a vampire? If you follow Carlisle's diet your eyes become gold within a year but yours are still red."

I smiled fleetingly, "That is because I am yet to complete a year as a vampire. I have been a vampire seven days now."

The Volturi openly stared at me.

"Seven days?" The white haired Volturi leader exclaimed in disbelief.

Carlisle spoke up, "I'm sure if you look close enough, you can see the red still in Edward's eyes."

Their eyes landed on Edward and I felt him shift uncomfortably. I moved even closer to him and wrapped my arms around his torso in a comforting gesture.

"Only seven days," Aro stated but this time in excitement. "Yet you stand here having a conversation with us."

"I always had an aversion to blood as a human," I told him. "I guess it followed me into this existence as I am yet to experience any blood lust."

"Amazing," Aro whispered. "Isn't that amazing Marcus, Caius?"

Neither vampire spoke but I could see the tiniest flash of interest on their faces.

"I am curious though," Aro started, still staring at me. "Jane, my dear?"

Edward suddenly growled and stood in front of me.

Aro looked slightly surprised as the girl twin, who I assumed was Jane, stepped toward him but it grew even more when Marcus reached over and touched his shoulder.

"You already love her," Aro stated.

Edward only nodded.

"Yet she is seven days old," he continued suspiciously.

"We knew Bella before Edward turned her," Alice suddenly spoke up and he turned to look at her in interest. "We've known her for over a year now but Edward only just decided to change her a week ago."

Aro turned to me, "And you were alright with this?"

I smiled at him, flashing my perfect teeth, "I couldn't be happier."

"Did you already know what we were?" Caius demanded.

"No," I lied, shaking my head. "I knew there was something different about them but I only found out the truth shortly before Edward changed me."

He stared at me for a moment, searching to see if I was lying before nodding.

I had to stop myself from breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes Master?" I heard Jane ask excitedly as the conversation paused.

Edward stiffened in front of me again.

"I am curious as to whether or not Bella is immune to your power as well," Aro told us.

Jane turned to smile at me almost evilly.

"No!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward-" I began.

"If Bella has her shield on me then you will be able to still tell if she is immune to Jane's power," Edward told Aro.

Aro wasn't listening, though; instead he was staring at Jane. I followed his eyes and found her now openly glaring at Edward and me. At the same time, I finally registered the pushing force on the part of my shield that surrounded Edward.

"Oh wonderful," Aro exclaimed. "It appears that you are immune."

Edward breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back so that he was by my side.

I was about to ask Edward why he had been so panicked when Alice suddenly gasped. I was at her side faster than I should have been.

"Alice," Jazz and I spoke at the same time.

He glanced at me and flashed me a smile but quickly returned his gaze to his wife who was currently in a vision like state.

Alice quickly came out of it and blinked several times to return to the present time. During that moment I was able to see the terror on her face before she quickly covered it up with a smile. I was about to try to get her alone so I could ask what she'd seen but was interrupted.

"You move incredibly fast," a voice that I hadn't yet heard stated behind me.

I turned around to look at the dark haired man who had spoken; it was the leaner of the two.

"Demetri is right," Aro said, staring at me curiously. "I barely saw you move."

"She's only a week old," Rose reminded him. "She very much still has her new born speed."

"I've never even seen a new born move that fast," Demetri interrupted.

"Neither have I," the other dark haired man, the bulkier one, stated.

"I was always an incredibly athletic human," I told them, only partially lying. "I was always a fast runner."

"It seems as though a lot of your human traits came with you into this life rather then the usual one," Aro said.

"I guess they did," I nodded.

"Did any other talents come with you?" Marcus asked.

I shook my head, "Not that I am aware of."

"Bella," Alice suddenly hissed through her teeth but I didn't respond as it was so low that my hearing only just picked it up and I knew that even Jazz who stood with his arms around her wouldn't have heard her. "We have a problem."

"I have only been a vampire one week, which means, even with my aversion to blood, I have to hunt more often," I spoke up suddenly. "Do you mind if I go for a hunt?"

Carlisle stared at me for a moment, confused. Yes I was one week old, but I had only hunted once since my change and hadn't even considered going again as it was yet to cause a problem. However, seeing the look on my face, he agreed whole heartedly.

"Not at all," Carlisle stated before glancing at the Volturi leaders.

"We don't want to keep you from your hunt," Aro agreed, smiling brightly at me.

I returned the smile with less enthusiasm before kissing Edward and turning towards the back doors. I was almost out the back door when I turned back around.

"Alice," I called and she turned toward me with a fake questioning look on her face. "Want to join me? I don't want to take any chances with slipping, even with my control."

"Sure," she smiled brightly at me before kissing Jasper and the two of us walked into the forest while I made sure that my shield stayed securely around my family.

* * *

**Over 2000 words!**

**Wow, that's the longest chapter I've written in ages!**

**Sorry about leaving you with another cliff hanger but I just love them :D!**

**I didn't quite get the 700 reviews I wanted but you got close enough so I'm posting this chapter anyway.**

**However, this means I want to reach at least 700 reviews this chapter!**

**So, thanks and review!**

**Mel **


	29. You Look Different

**Hey everyone and thanks for helping me get my 700 reviews :D**

**I can't remember if I mentioned this in my last update or not but I'm starting to co-write a story with a friend of mine from school – Onlyloveisforever – and it's called **_**Angel**_**.**

**Summery: its present day and Edward and Bella have not seen each other since 1918. Edward recognizes Bella, but has no real idea of his own past. What has separated them for so long, and has their love lasted through the years?**

**I'm not posting the story on my account as I have enough stories to worry about, instead it will only be on my co-writer's account so if you get a chance, check it out! :D**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

You Look Different

We walked so that we were just out of their hearing range, but close enough that I could still hear them and keep my shield securely around my family.

"You need to make it look like you've hunted," Alice said quietly as she gestured in the direction of a nearby dear. I nodded at her before taking off and quickly draining the animal.

When I returned to Alice she was obviously sifting through visions as her eyes were glazed over and she was staring off into space. She snapped out of it when I sat down next to her and quickly explained what was going on.

"The first vision I had in the house was of Snape finding all of us missing," she explained. "While you were hunting I was having a look into his future and it looks like he's trying to decide what to do."

"What is he considering?" I asked in a slight panic.

"He's either going to tell the whole magical world of our existence," she said. "Or…"

"Or?" I demanded.

She sighed, "Or he's going to tell Voldemort that Hogwarts is currently unguarded and that now would be a good time to try and capture it."

"We need to get to Hogwarts," I said urgently, standing up and turning towards the house.

"We can't," Alice breathed, stopping me in my tracks. "The Volturi are here."

"I can't just leave Hogwarts unprotected," I exclaimed, spinning around to face her.

"Have you even tried using your magic since the change?" she asked. "Do you know how to use it as a vampire?"

She had a point.

I quickly turned towards a near by tree and, pulling out my wand that never left my pocket, I cast a silent spell. Instantly, the tree began to grow. It grew a total of five meters before it finally stopped.

"Well," I started, turning back to face Alice. "That answers that question."

"How did you do that?" she asked in shock. "Carlisle said it took him eight years after his transformation to be able to cast even the simplest of spells and I didn't find out I could use magic until I after I joined the family."

I shrugged, "I don't know but it's exactly the same as when I was a witch."

She nodded thoughtfully, "We could always send you alone to Hogwarts to see what's going on but then we leave the family unprotected from the Volturi and they could easily find out about your powers."

I nodded in agreement, "That is true."

We stood in silence for a minute, both of us trying to figure out a solution.

"Wait," I said suddenly. "If I can't go to Hogwarts, I may be able to at least warn the Order of a possible attack and then join them once the Volturi leaves."

"That might work," she said, going into a vision. "But if the Volturi are gone when you travel to Hogwarts, we're all going with you."

I sighed, having accepted long ago that the rest of my family weren't about to let me face Voldemort on my own. "Yeah, I figured you would."

"If you get to the Order's headquarters soon and warn them, you shouldn't be gone too long and we shouldn't have any problems with the Volturi," she informed me as she snapped back to reality.

"Where are you going to tell them I am?" I asked curiously.

"I'll just tell them you went for a run," she told me. "Oh, wait. Here you'll need these."

She pulled out a set of brown contacts and handed them to me.

I blinked in surprise, "Why are you carrying around brown contacts?"

She shrugged with a small smile, "Just in case."

I nodded, "Now it's time to see if I can still Apparate."

She nodded, "Good luck, Bella."

I smiled at her before I turned on my spot and Apparated. When I felt my feet once again hit the ground, I found my self standing in front of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place – the house of my late godfather's family. I took a deep breath before approaching the front door.

I slowly opened it and stepped in side, hearing that the whole house, to a human, would seem absolutely silent. However, with my advanced, better than vampire hearing, I could even hear the heart beats of the people in the basement. I walked, human pace, down the narrow set of stairs and slowly opened the door at the bottom.

The second I did, someone cast a spell that flew towards me. Using my vampire speed, I quickly blocked it, faster then the human eye could see. I instantly turned to the person who cast it.

"Is that really a polite way to greet me?" I asked Mr. Weasley in slight amusement.

He stared at me in shock for a moment, "Bella?"

"Yep," I said, taking a seat in an empty chair at the table before glancing around at the shocked room of Order of the Phoenix members.

The second I sat, I felt a wand being pointed at my temple but I didn't move to avoid it, knowing exactly why they needed to do this.

"What creature sat in the corner of room the first time you visited my office at Hogwarts?" Lupin demanded and I had to stop myself from wrinkling my nose at the smell of werewolf. I was surprised to find that I didn't feel the urge to kill him and was glad that he was a Child of the Moon werewolf rather then a shape-shifter and would only be able to smell me near a full moon.

"A Grindylow in a tank," I answered truthfully, glad that I still completely had my human memories and they didn't disappear like most vampires.

The wand disappeared from my temple and Lupin sunk back into the chair next to me. However, it was short lived as another wand was pressed to my temple.

"You look different," Mad-eye Moody's voice stated gruffly from behind me.

"I do," I agreed.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I've altered my appearance slightly so that I'm not as recognizable," I lied smoothly. I felt every member of the Order staring at me to check if I was telling the truth but seemed to think I was and relaxed. Mad-eye's wand left my temple and walked back to his seat but I could feel his fake eye on me the whole time.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded suddenly, looking worried. "We've been worried sick about you since Dumbledore died and then Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny down right refused to tell us anything other then that you were safe and coming back."

I sighed and lent back in my chair, "I would tell you everything but now really isn't a good time."

"And why not?" Tonks asked from her spot next to Lupin.

"Because Hogwarts may be under attack," I told them and everyone instantly was more alert.

"How do you know?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward in his chair. "As far as we know, you haven't been anywhere near Hogwarts for over a week."

"I haven't," I agreed. "However, I have people on the inside that are relaying information to me."

"Your have people on the inside?" he asked in bewilderment and surprise.

I sighed, "Yes, I do."

"And are they trust worthy?" Mad-eye demanded.

I looked him straight in the eye and told him the truth, "I would trust each and every one of them with my life."

He stared at me for a moment before trusting me and nodding.

"What about the other three students that disappeared?" Lupin asked.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Do you know where they are?" he elaborated.

"Yes," I told him. "I do."

"Did they leave with you?" Kingsley asked.

I nodded.

"Then why are they not here?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

I ran a hand through my hair in slight exasperation; this was not the quick visit I'd been hoping to make.

"They're back at the house dealing with a slight problem we've come across," I told them. "And I really do need to get back to help. That is why I've come to warn you rather then go to Hogwarts itself. I'm pretty certain that my fight with Voldemort will happen very soon and I need to fix our problem before that happens."

They nodded, seeming to understand that what ever our problem was they couldn't know.

"Then we need to get to Hogwarts," Mad-eye gruffly announced to everyone before turning to me. "Do you know when the attack will happen?"

I shook my head, "As far as -"

I was cut off by the shrill ring of my cell phone and I blinked in surprise before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked in confusion.

"Bella," Edward's voice said quickly and urgently.

"Edward?" I demanded, speaking at vampire speed to stop the Order from hearing. "What's the matter?"

"Aro touched Emmett," he said and if I'd been human, I would have paled.

"How much does he know?" I asked, catching the attention of the Order.

Edward sighed on the other line, "He knows all about your powers and about the magical world. Turns out he already knows about that though, he was a wizard himself before he was changed."

I closed my eyes briefly, "Are they going to come looking for me?"

"Yes," he said softly. "According to what Aro was thinking he'll do what ever he can to get you on his guard. He knows you're a powerful wizard but not exactly how powerful because Emmett has never seen it. He also knows that we lied to him about you not knowing before you were turned. However, he's decided to let it go as according to Emmett's mind, we'd always planned to change you."

I could practically hear Edward rolling his eyes.

"Have they left yet?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "But not before they promised they'd be back."

"Let me speak to her," I heard Alice's voice in the background.

Edward sighed and said, "I love you."

I smiled, "And I you."

I heard him sigh again, this time in contentment, before he handed over the phone.

"Snape's just told Voldemort," she told me softly. "He's planning to fly to Hogwarts which will only take him about ten minutes considering how close he is but in the mean time Snape is securing the boundaries. I don't know, though, something doesn't seem right. I see him purposefully taking down the spells that stop people from Apparating in, even though he knows that Voldemort and the Death Eaters will be flying there."

For some reason, my mind flickered to the memory that Dumbledore had wanted me to see. The pure trust written on Dumbledore's face when he looked at Snape seemed to finally mean something to me. Maybe Snape was doing this all on Dumbledore's terms after all, but I couldn't be sure.

"Thank you, Alice," I said before sighing. "Will you be Apparating there?"

"Yes," she said. "We'll meet you and the Order there as soon as we can."

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll see you there."

We hung up at the same time and I turned to the Order who hadn't heard much of the conversation due to the speed in which I was talking.

"Apparently," I told them, standing up. "I'll be returning to Hogwarts with you."

"Change of plans?" Lupin asked.

I nodded, "The others will be meeting us there."

They nodded.

"And one other thing," I said suddenly and they all stopped to stare at me. "The spell that was put around Hogwarts to stop people from Apparating in has been destroyed. I do not know why, only that it has."

They all seemed curious about this.

"Do you know who took it down?" Mr. Weasley asked.

My hesitation was brief, "Yes. Snape did."

"Snape?" Kingsley asked in bewilderment.

I nodded, "Which reminds me. Unless he puts some one's life in direct danger, I don't want to find him dead at the end of the battle. I need to talk to him."

They all slowly nodded.

"Alright," Mad-eye said. "Let's get out of here."

With that, everyone Apparated to Hogwarts with a loud _crack_.

* * *

**MWHAHAHA! I really am evil, aren't I :D**

**Sorry it is taking me so long to update but I'm having major writters block but no matter what, I've sworn to myself that I'm going to finish this story!**

**Please review,**

**Mel**


	30. Many Will Stay But Many Will Not Join Us

**Hey everyone!**

**I've finally managed to get this chapter out after such a long time. I hope you haven't given up on this story because I certainly haven't :D. I'm just having some major writers block and hopefully the next chapter will come to me quicker then this one did.**

**Also, I'd like to tell all of you that read this story or any of my other stories that I now have a website where I will pass out information on how they are going. I've only just recently started using it so it's going slow at the moment but hopefully I will be giving almost daily updates soon. The URL is twilightloverforeverandever(dot)tumblr(dot)com or you can click my Home Page on my profile.**

**Anyway, I'll let you read the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

Many Will Stay, But Many Will Not Join Us

I Apparated outside Hogwarts front gate and was instantly met by Edward and the rest of the Cullens.

"Are you all alright?" I asked him quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"We're fine. Are you?" he asked, staring intently into my eyes.

I smiled, "I'm fine."

"Bella," Lupin called, getting my attention.

"Yeah," I responded, turning to face him.

"We need to get inside before Voldemort arrives," he told me quickly. "We need to find Snape."

I nodded, "Let's go."

We walked quickly up the steps of Hogwarts and I prepared myself for the fight I knew that after seventeen years of waiting was finally about to take place.

"Everyone is having dinner," Alice told us all at vampire speed.

"We need to warn them," I stated.

Jasper nodded in front of me, "Some people will be willing to help and we may need the numbers."

I nodded, "But not all of them will be willing. Some will fight strongly against us."

"That they will," Alice murmured softly and I glanced at her in slight worry but didn't pick her up on it.

Walking forward through the Entrance Hall, we came to the closed door of the Great Hall and I remembered the day I'd returned after leaving Forks. The door had been closed then, too, and I wondered if this time I'd get a similar reaction or a more violent one.

Stepping forward, Edward pushed the door open for me and it hit the walls with a rather loud 'bang'. The Order members immediately began to line the walls of the Hall, barring all escapes as well as entrances.

In the throne like chair at the Head Table, Severus Snape stood up with a sneer on his face and, for the first time, I wondered if it was entirely real. The events in Alice's vision as well as Dumbledore's complete trust in the man had me questioning the way I viewed the man.

"_Swan_," he sneered out. "I sincerely hope there is a reason as to why you stand before me after your so called disappearance."

"Oh, there is," I spoke up confidently.

His eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other until his eyebrow rose in a clear question.

"I am here because _you_ have called Voldemort here," I stated simply.

Several people gasped and looked frightened.

Snape practically purpled, "You _dare_ to accus-"

"I do," I cut him off before he could finish that sentence and then turned to face the students sitting in the Great Hall. "Today, Voldemort is coming to take Hogwarts. You do not have to fight if you do not want to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will help anyone who does not wish to stay leave the grounds. If you wish to stay, be warned, this will not be a pleasant experience. If the Death Eaters get the chance to kill you, they will."

Slowly, my eyes travelled along the Slytherin table and my eyes locked with those of the boy who'd made my life as hard as possible from the moment I'd refused his hand in the Hall way in first year.

"To those of you who wish to stay but join Voldemort's ranks," I said loudly and clearly, my eyes never leaving Malfoy's. "Be warned that we will not hesitate to kill you. Your decision is final. Choose well for it could very well mean your lose in this war."

AS our eyes remained locked, I thought I saw something flash in his eyes before I turned sharply towards Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "You don't mind do you?"

They both smiled at me, "Of course not, dear."

They left the hall then and a rush of people followed them out, obviously planning to return home. Edward's hand squeezed my shoulder then and I looked up at him.

"Many will stay," he told me, eyeing the almost still full Gryffindor, the quarter full Hufflepuff and half full Ravenclaw tables before his eyes finally landed on the Slytherin table. "But many will not join us."

I nodded as I glanced but at some of the Slytherin's who still seemed indecisive, "I had expected as much."

"Bella," Alice's voice abruptly spoke up and I turned to face her. "We must hurry. It will not belong before Voldemort and his Death Eaters shall arrive."

I nodded before turning to Kingsley, "Can you handle those who wish to stay and fight?"

He nodded, "I can."

"Then we must go," I stated quickly turning towards the door.

"_Swan_!" a sharp voice suddenly cut through all the noise in the hall and I, along with everyone else, turned to face Snape.

"What do you want, Snape?" I demanded, no longer caring about politeness.

"You can not just barge in here and-" he began but was abruptly cut off.

"Actually," an unknown voice suddenly spoke from the door into the Great Hall. "She can and we're going to help her do so."

* * *

**I know it's short but I wanted to leave it at that. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to check out my blog at the top of the chapter.**

**Review,**

**Twilight lover**


	31. You Promised Me Forever

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry that it has been so long since I updated! ****I've finally reached 850 reviews at 30 chapters so thanks heaps to everyone who has reviewed since the posting of my first chapter. As this was my first ever story posted on FF, it means a lot to me that you all love it so much.**

**Don't forget to have a look at Edward's POV in my other story 'Why is that so ****hard to Believe?'**

**Finally, I just want to let you all know that it gave me great amusement to see all the guesses you all made as to who the person at the end of the last chapter was :D** **Congratulations to MissWicca, fatimah7860, graceful-for-a-vampire and TwilightFreak1609 who were relatively close.**

**

* * *

**

_**Last Chapter:**_

_"__Swan__!" a sharp voice suddenly cut through all the noise in the hall and I, along with everyone else, turned to face Snape._

_"What do you want, Snape?" I demanded, no longer caring about politeness._

_"You can not just barge in here and-" he began but was abruptly cut off._

_"Actually," an unknown voice suddenly spoke from the door into the Great Hall. "She can and we're going to help her do so."_

_

* * *

_

You Promised Me Forever

Spinning around, I came face to face with the last person I expected to see. Aro stood in the door way but the Volturi weren't there to back him up. Instead, what looked like over a hundred vampires stood behind him and I realised with a jolt that these were the vampires who'd been wizards or witches before their change.

"And who are you?" Snape demanded angrily.

Aro's usual cheerful façade was still firmly in place as he replied, "I am Aro Volturi, King of the Vampires."

A chocking noise escaped not just Snape but most of the Order and several of the students.

Carlisle stepped forward, "Aro, what are-"

"Ah, Carlisle my old friend," Aro said happily. "I am here to make sure that our old race does not vanish because of a Dark Lord."

"Wait," Snape suddenly spoke, turning to stare at Carlisle. "You _know_ the vampire King?"

"Know me?" Aro asked in real surprise. "Carlisle stayed with me for almost a century about three centuries back."

"You're a-" Kingsley started.

"Vampire, yes," Carlisle finished, staring at Aro as though judging his sincerity.

Kingsley turned to me, "Did you know about this?"

I made a non-comical sound in the back of my throat, "Yes."

Aro turned to me then, "They don't know?"

I shook my head, "No, they do not."

Mad-eye turned to eye ball me with that fake eye of his, "What are you keeping from us?"

Edward stepped forward to wrap an arm around my waist as a growl ripped through his throat, causing the entire Order to freeze.

"You're a vampire too," Lupin exclaimed.

"We all are," Rose finally spoke up.

All eyes swivelled to me.

"And you-" Mrs. Weasley started.

I smiled sadly at her, "I'm as much a vampire as Aro over there."

"When did this happen?" Kinsley demanded.

I shrugged, "Mad-eye mentioned that I looked different, it can't be that hard to figure out."

"They changed you when you left?" Lupin demanded.

I nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. It was about time to. I've wanted to be changed for a very long time."

Several people looked horrified and ready to say something but Alice spoke before they could, "Bella. He's getting closer."

I nodded sharply at her once as I turned back to Aro and the group of Vampires who stood behind him, "Do you all remember how to use your magic?"

There were several nods of confirmation and I smiled slightly as I turned to Jasper, "What do you think, General?"

Jasper looked slightly amused but his face quickly became serious, "Our numbers and the vampires will catch them by surprise. I doubt they'll think we'll have this many."

I nodded my agreement, "Good."

I then watched silently as the order began forming those students who stayed into small groups, preparing them to fight. I watched as the vampires did the same, spreading out around the room, and Aro moved to stand with us. I also watched out of the corner of my eye as several of the Slytherins slipped out of the room while they thought everyone else was distracted. Some, I knew, would stay but others, I was sure, had plans to sneak off the grounds before the fighting began.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly next to me.

I glanced at him.

"I need to know you're going to be safe," he spoke to me. "I need to know you'll be careful."

"Edward," I paused for a second before speaking softly. "Dumbledore once told you that I'd have to face Voldemort on my own. That moment has come and I need you not to interfere."

Edward grimaced in response but spoke, staring into my eyes, "You promised me forever, Bella. I intend to hold you to that."

I smiled softly, "I knew you would."

* * *

**Twilightlover**


End file.
